


How am I supposed to live without you?

by Lady_Khum



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Completo y terminado, EunHae, M/M, Wonkyu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khum/pseuds/Lady_Khum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Siwon es un hombre de éxito. No se imaginaba que un día sería victima de una traición, pero esa traición hace posible que encuentre lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida: el verdadero amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaouen Choi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chaouen+Choi).



##### Capítulo 1

_El tiempo se había parado, al menos para él. El reloj seguía su marcha para el resto del mundo, avanzando hora tras hora implacablemente, pero él había echado el freno. No lo hacía voluntariamente, simplemente pasaba cada vez que estaba con él._

_Una mirada suya, una simple mirada, y la sangre se le espesaba en las venas, haciéndola circular tan despacio que casi podía escucharla avanzar bajo su piel como lava ardiendo, arrasando todo a su paso. Y cuando el contacto se tornaba físico… Entonces moría un poco, con cada caricia, con cada roce de sus labios, con cada aliento que escapaba de su garganta._

_Amaba su piel, ligeramente tostada, suave y tensa sobre sus músculos, como el perfecto envoltorio que cubre el más exquisito de los regalos. Era cálido por dentro y por fuera y cada una de sus sonrisas le hacía entrar en calor. Tenía la sensación de que con él cerca, jamás volvería a pasar frío._

_Pero no era suyo. No del todo. Sólo aquellas horas robadas, las que podía aferrarse a él y olvidarse de todo, durante el siempre insuficiente tiempo en que le pertenecía. Hasta que la realidad se le echaba encima y se lo arrancaba de los brazos._

_¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo para siempre?_

_Siempre la misma pregunta. Una pregunta sin respuesta, tal vez porque jamás la había formulado en voz alta. No era libre para elegir, ¿con qué derecho podría hacerlo elegir a él?_

_Así estaban bien, al menos intentaba convencerse de que así era. Pero no era suficiente, nunca lo sería. ¿A quién quería engañar? Debía conformarse con lo que tenía. Si aquello lo hacía sentirse bendecido por los dioses, ¿qué se sentiría al tenerlo del todo?_

_Sacudió la cabeza, intentando espantar los pensamientos. Nada de comerse la cabeza cuando estaban juntos. Era un pacto, debía cumplirlo. Juraron no cuestionarse lo que había entre ellos. Disfrutar el momento, vivir el ahora, evitar que la vida real se les metiera en la cama. Más allá de eso, todo estaba anulado. Así debía ser si no querían que aquello terminara._

_No pensar para no sufrir. No sufrir para no perder._

_Enterró la cara en el hueco de su cuello una vez más. Lo sintió tragar saliva mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y le dejaba acoplarse a su hombro. Besó su cuello, lamió la prominente vena que contenía su pulso y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Si pudiera fundirse con él… Si pudiera permanecer así para siempre, rodeado por sus brazos y sus piernas, acoplado a su cuerpo, compartiendo la caricia más íntima que dos seres humanos pueden compartir…_

_Lo sujetó por el pelo, un gesto que sabía que adoraba. Protestaba cuando lo hacía, pero lo hacía jadeando y con los ojos vidriosos. Con aquella mirada que lo delataba, que le decía a gritos: “Más, dame más”. Le mordía, arañaba su espalda, apretaba su carne con fuerza hasta que las yemas de los dedos se le ponían blancas y dejaba marcas en su piel. Así era siempre; pedía y recibía. Jamás un no, jamás un rechazo._

_Cuando lo miró tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, su lengua asomando entre los labios húmedos y aquella expresión de éxtasis que lo arrastraba con él. Hacerle el amor era descubrir un nuevo significado del placer cada vez, siempre diferente, siempre mejor que la anterior. Él era su vida y acabaría siendo su perdición._

_No quería que acabara. Nunca tenía suficiente de él. Cuanto más se contuviera, más tardaría en marcharse. No, tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar. Pero cuando una simple palabra hace que todo tu cuerpo se estremezca, nada se puede hacer._

_-Eunhyuk…_

_¿Había salido de sus labios o había brotado de su corazón? ¿Cómo podía sonar su nombre en sus labios como si lo hubiera pronunciado un ángel? Lo abrazó más fuerte, como si fueran a caer juntos por una catarata, y se dejó llevar._

_Y volvió a tocar el cielo con los dedos una vez más._

_Cuando abrió los ojos, él lo estaba mirando. Aquella mirada lánguida y dulce a la vez, su sonrisa cálida… No podía retener nada de eso, porque tras ellas venía la despedida. Y el reloj volvía a andar. El mundo volvía a girar. Y su corazón moría un poco más._

_¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo para siempre?_

 

 

Repasó una vez más su aspecto en el espejo. Estaba impecable, como siempre. El traje hecho a medida se ajustaba a su figura como un guante. Tiró de las solapas de la chaqueta para ajustarla mejor a sus hombros, aunque sabía de sobra que eso era imposible. 

Había decidido no usar corbata ese día. Eligió una camisa con cuello _button-down_ , más informal y perfecta para llevar sin corbata, pero sin restarle elegancia al atuendo, de color blanco. El traje de color gris oscuro no requería más adorno que un pañuelo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, de color morado para dar un toque de color, y un cinturón, negro en este caso. Se puso un _Rolex_ de plata y se aplicó algo de perfume, no demasiado, en el cuello.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Pasó las manos con cuidado por su pelo, peinado con un suave tupé que dejaba su frente despejada, y se acarició la mandíbula, comprobando que su afeitado era tan apurado como de costumbre. 

Satisfecho con el resultado, caminó descalzo por el vestidor de camino a la puerta, donde se pondría los zapatos y saldría hacia la oficina, pero cambió de idea y regresó. Ya que había dejado de lado los complementos, sería buena idea llevar alguna joya. Algo sutil, por supuesto. Un caballero no vestía joyas ostentosas, resultaban vulgares. Recordó un sello de plata, regalo de su madre, que iría muy bien con su atuendo. 

Buscó en el cajón en forma de expositor protegido con un cristal donde solía guardar sus joyas, pero no lo vio. Repasó todas las filas de anillos y pulseras sin éxito, incluso miró en el expositor de los relojes y en el de las gafas de sol, por si estuviera allí por error. Tampoco obtuvo resultados. 

¿Dónde podía estar? Aunque lo veía improbable, buscó en los demás cajones. En el de los calcetines, en el de la ropa interior y en el de los cinturones. Nada. Lo único que no había registrado era el cajón de los pañuelos. No solía utilizarlo ya que pocas veces usaba pañuelo. Le parecía un poco anticuado a la par que antihigiénico, pero reconocía que un caballero con un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas en el bolsillo ganaba en elegancia. Ya que estaba, hoy cogería uno. 

Como imaginaba, tampoco estaba allí el sello, pero encontró algo mucho más interesante. Al fondo, muy bien escondido, halló una caja de regalo. Era negra y plateada, con una cinta en la tapa de color corinto y una pequeña tarjeta que ponía: _Te quiero_. Sonrió al verla. Dudó si curiosear lo que contenía o no. Ganó su lado cotilla.

Dentro de la cajita, envuelta en papel se seda gris, había una pulsera de cuero rojo del que colgaba una chapita diminuta de plata. Los remates y el cierre también eran de plata. En la chapa había grabado un corazón. Con una sonrisa, volvió a poner la tapa y la devolvió a su sitio. 

Así que no lo había olvidado. En unos días sería su aniversario y ese debía de ser su regalo. Aquel tonto…

-¡Eunhyuk! – gritó.

No obtuvo respuesta, como esperaba. Eun estaba profundamente dormido cuando se levantó y no había dado señales de haberse despertado en todo el tiempo que estuvo arreglándose. Si ahora lo estaba llamando era porque el impulso de darle un beso antes de irse, después de ver que había recordado una fecha tan señalada y que incluso le había comprado un regalo, era demasiado grande, pero necesitaba una excusa.

-¡Eunhyuk! – repitió caminando hacia el dormitorio. 

Un gruñido soñoliento le llegó desde la cama. Entre las sábanas de seda, dormía Eunhyuk bocabajo, tapado sólo por la zona de las caderas. Sabía que estaba desnudo debajo de las sábanas, era como solía dormir siempre, y la tentación de retirarla fue muy fuerte, pero ya iba tarde y si lo hacía no llegaría al trabajo hasta la hora del almuerzo. No se resistió a darle un cachete en el firme y precioso culo, eso sí.

-Umm… queeee… tengo sueño… - protestó. 

-Mírame, anda. Abre los ojos un momento. – sabía que si no lo veía abrir los ojos no había posibilidad de que se enterara de nada de lo que decía. Tenía el sueño muy pesado.

-Estoy despierto… estoy… despierto, sí. 

Eunhyuk contestó con la voz pastosa. Levantó levemente la cabeza y la volvió a dejar de caer pesadamente contra la almohada. Tenía el pelo teñido de un color anaranjado y un corte moderno, pero en esos momentos su cabeza era una maraña. El flequillo le caía sobre los ojos, los cuales seguían cerrados.

-Eun, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Que sí, que sí…

-A ver, mírame.

El hombre hizo un esfuerzo y abrió los ojos con dificultad. Una vez enfocados, parpadeó un par de veces de forma exagerada para demostrar que estaba despierto. 

-Ya. ¿Contento?

-Sí, ahora sí. – Sonrió y le apartó el pelo de la cara antes de hablarle -. Estoy buscando mi sello de plata, aquel que me regaló mi madre, ¿lo recuerdas? No lo encuentro. ¿Lo has visto?

-Sello de plata… - repitió revolviéndose entre las sábanas y poniéndose boca arriba -. Creo que… aaaahhh… está en la bandeja de las llaves… aaaahhh… - contestó entre bostezos.

-¿La bandeja de las llaves? ¿Y qué hace allí?

-Umm… no sé. ¿Puedo seguir durmiendo ya?

-Claro. 

Caminó hacia el vestidor pero antes de alcanzar la puerta escuchó a Eunhyuk llamarlo.

-Siwon…

Se volvió y lo miró desperezarse como un gato al sol.

-¿Sí?

-¿No te olvidas de algo? 

Eun había cerrado los ojos de nuevo y le ofrecía los labios pidiéndole el beso que casi olvida darle. Regresó a la cama de nuevo y se inclinó sobre él, sujetando su peso contra el colchón. Le dio un beso largo y apretado, finalizándolo con varios más cortos que le fueron devueltos con dulzura. 

-Que tengas un buen día.

-Y tú – le respondió Siwon apartándole el pelo de la cara una vez más y acariciándole la mejilla -. No duermas hasta muy tarde. Esos horarios tuyos no nos dejan tiempo para estar juntos y hoy me apetece pasar la tarde contigo. 

-Bien, entonces dormiré hasta que llegue la tarde.

Siwon rió y le echó la sábana en la cabeza. Recogió el anillo, que efectivamente estaba donde Eun le había dicho, se lo puso y se marchó antes de que las ganas de meterse en la cama con él de nuevo le ganaran la partida. 

 

 

Cuando se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba café en la taza, ya estaba frío. Por suerte tenía una secretaria eficiente y atenta que, si no calculaba mal, haría su ronda habitual por su despacho en breve para llenarle la taza y hacer el resto de sus funciones antes de que él la llamara. Desde luego, Na Rim era un regalo del cielo. 

Llevaba toda la mañana revisando contratos. Los nuevos fichajes de la compañía requerían de toda su atención. No todos los días se invierten millones en captar, entrenar y lanzar al estrellato a nuevos ídolos del pop. Los nuevos _rookies_ habían sido seleccionados cuidadosamente, prestando mucha atención a sus aptitudes, tanto físicas como musicales. De entre un numeroso grupo de aspirantes, tan sólo diez chicos y chicas habían conseguido convertirse en los futuros ídolos de _Masi Entertainment_ , la compañía que dirigía, presidía y poseía desde que su padre la dejara en sus manos hacía algo más de tres años. El viejo disfrutaba ahora de unas eternas vacaciones en Hawaii junto a su madre. Aseguraba que, con su edad, ya no se tenían ganas de lidiar con adolescentes que no paraban de cantar y bailar como posesos. 

Él lo disfrutaba, la verdad sea dicha. Tal vez porque también fue un aspirante cuando era un adolescente. No llegó demasiado lejos, aunque el grupo al que perteneció durante cuatro años llegó a convertirse en uno de los más aclamados por las fans, pero ninguno estaba lo suficientemente motivado como para soportar la locura que supone ser un ídolo y el grupo se disolvió cuando él aún no había cumplido los veintiuno. Después de aquello, descubrió que la parte técnica y empresarial del mundo del espectáculo le llamaba más la atención que andar pegando saltos por un escenario y entró a formar parte de la compañía de su padre, como asistente al principio, hasta terminar donde estaba ahora, en lo más alto. 

Porque lo había vivido en carne propia, sabía qué había que hacer para que los nuevos fichajes dieran todo de sí y acabaran convirtiéndose en los ídolos que buscaba la compañía. Cuanto más famosos, más dinero entraba en las arcas de _Masi Ent._ y eso era lo que él sabía hacer mejor: ganar dinero. Ahora había que colocar a los chicos en una casa de entrenamiento y pasar exhaustivas horas instruyéndolos hasta conseguir lo que se esperaba de ellos. Contaba con un equipo único y profesional para tal misión y confiaba en ellos plenamente. Pronto todo el mundo hablaría de los nuevos rostros del pop, con el sello de _Masi_ como símbolo de éxito asegurado.

Aquello le traía buenos recuerdos. Dos años atrás, cuando aún estaba intentando ganarse la confianza de los directivos de la empresa después de que su padre delegara en él todo su poder, así como el sesenta por ciento de las acciones, se esmeraba mucho en atender cada movimiento tomado por la compañía en lo que a la creación de ídolos se refería. Como prueba de su total dedicación a la empresa, se encargó personalmente de gestionar contratos, hacer audiciones, hacer un seguimiento de los avances de los compositores y la selección de las canciones para cada grupo. Incluso supervisó el cambio de look y los entrenamientos de los chicos, así como comprobar periódicamente que estaban cómodos en los dormitorios asignados y atender sus necesidades, quejas y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Y así fue como conoció a Eunhyuk. 

Su fuerte era el baile, aunque no cantaba nada mal, y su audición fue una de las más interesantes que había tenido el gusto de presenciar. El chico no hacía más que sonreír con nerviosismo, tapándose la boca para ocultarla. Hablaba con mucha calma, eso sí, pero desviaba la mirada y agachaba la cabeza con cierta vergüenza. Hasta que empezaba a bailar y dejaba de ser una triste larva para convertirse en mariposa. Siwon fue el primero en darle el visto bueno apenas Eunhyuk abandonó la sala de audiciones y los demás jueces se preguntaron unos a otros qué les había parecido. Su _“Me gusta y deberíamos ficharlo”_ fue decisivo a la hora de decidir el futuro del chico. Un año después, en una de sus visitas a los dormitorios para asegurarse de que sus estrellas estaban lo más cómodas posibles, lo volvió a encontrar. 

Le costó más de lo que imaginaba intimar con Eunhyuk, y no porque el chico no estuviera dispuesto, cosa que le dejó muy clara en más de una ocasión, sino porque él mismo no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto empezando una relación con uno de sus ídolos. Las habladurías llegarían hasta el mismísimo gobierno en cuestión de horas y no sabía si eso era conveniente para ninguno de los dos. Eunhyuk acababa de empezar su carrera con su grupo y estaban alcanzando muchos logros en poco tiempo y él era el dueño de la compañía. Quién no pensara que Eun estaba aprovechando su relación con él para subir peldaños en su carrera, pensaría que él estaba aprovechando su posición de dueño para disfrutar de los favores de un joven, prometedor y guapo ídolo.

A pesar de todo, comenzaron una relación que duraba hasta esos días. No estaba seguro de a dónde les llevaba aquello ya que ninguno estaba dispuesto a airear sus intimidades y, para qué mentirse, estaban bien así. Eunhyuk pasaba algunas noches en su casa, pero no vivía allí. Apenas tenía algo de ropa y algunas cosas de aseo personal. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que el ídolo hacía bien en continuar viviendo en los dormitorios, aunque eso supusiera no poder verse con la frecuencia que les gustaría. Eso sumado a la apretada agenda de Eunhyuk, y la suya propia, les dejaba el tiempo justo para verse algún que otro fin de semana y poco más. Ya que ninguno parecía estar interesado en una relación estable ni seria, aquello que tenían era la situación perfecta. Y aún así, Siwon estaba encantado con Eun y no cambiaría lo que tenía con él por nada. Después de todo, estaba enamorado de él. 

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos sobre su novio y se centró en el trabajo. Tenía varios asuntos de los que encargarse antes del almuerzo y puesto que ya empezaba a sentir hambre, ese momento estaba cerca. Estaba revisando las cláusulas de uno de los chicos, menor de edad aún, para que la compañía se hiciera cargo de su tutoría con el consentimiento de sus progenitores mientras durara su entrenamiento cuando Na Rim llamó a la puerta. No esperó respuesta y entró, como era su costumbre. 

-Presidente Choi, le recuerdo que tiene una cita para comer en media hora y que esta tarde a primera hora tiene reunión con los accionistas – le dijo con su habitual voz cantarina mientras le llenaba la taza de café recién hecho.

Aspiró el olor del café y le dio un sorbo. Adoraba el café. Tenía demasiadas costumbres continentales, lo que le había valido alguna que otra reprimenda por parte de los medios, que consideraban que alguien tan relevante en la cultura y sociedad coreana debía apoyar y seguir las costumbres de su país allá donde fuera. Él no daba importancia a tales comentarios y seguía disfrutando de su café cargado y sus croissants por las mañanas en lugar de aquellos desayunos pesados que acostumbraban a tomar allí. El resto de sus comidas solían ser igual, pero también disfrutaba de la gastronomía coreana, aunque para él era siempre un placer viajar a París o Nueva York sólo por el simple hecho de poder degustar la comida occidental que tan difícil era de encontrar en su país. 

-Gracias, Na Rim – contestó con una sonrisa mostrando sus hoyuelos, cosa que sabía que volvía loca a su secretaria -. Necesito los documentos que le encargué antes de marcharme al almuerzo. 

-Los tiene listos, presidente Choi. 

-Bien. Siempre tan eficiente. No sé qué haría sin usted. 

La secretaría soltó una risita tonta y salió del despacho. No cerró la puerta y unos segundos después entró con una carpeta que dejó delante de Siwon con una inclinación de cabeza. Choi echó un ojo al elaborado dosier y sonrió. Aquella iba a ser una de sus jugadas maestras, y si todo salía bien, pronto se apuntaría el tanto de robarles uno de sus mejores artistas a la competencia. 

 

 

Siwon ya estaba sentado en la mesa del restaurante cuando Donghae llegó. Apenas había dado un sorbo a su copa de vino cuando el hombre se acercó a la mesa y se presentó formalmente. 

-Buenas tardes. Presidente Choi, soy Lee Dong Hae. Es un placer conocerlo por fin.

Siwon se levantó y correspondió al saludo con una inclinación y un apretón de manos. El hombre, varios centímetros más bajo que él, tenía una expresión risueña y amable e iba vestido de forma casual pero con un gusto impecable. Como la estrella que era, lucía elegante y moderno a la vez y eso le gustaba. 

Donghae había sido la gran promesa de la canción de la _TSA_ , su rival más directo dentro del mundo del espectáculo. Cosechó éxitos y fortuna junto a su grupo, siendo el líder carismático y el más querido por las fans, de ahí que cuando el grupo se disolviera, Lee encontrara el apoyo incondicional del público y de los medios cuando anunció que iba a iniciar su carrera en solitario. Deseaba despojarse de aquella imagen juvenil que había tenido cuando lideraba el grupo y aquellas ganas de cambio fue lo que aprovechó Siwon para convencerlo de que, una vez terminado su contrato con _TSA_ , el cambio tenía que ser radical y lo mejor era empezar de cero en otra compañía lo suficientemente fuerte como para convertirlo en un cantante de éxito sin miedo a que la sombra de su anterior carrera lo entorpeciera. El dinero no era un problema y por eso pudo ofrecerle una cantidad tan escandalosa y unas condiciones tan insuperables que el cantante fue incapaz de rechazarlo.

-Por fin nos conocemos. Estaba deseando hacerlo. Me habían hablado tan bien de usted que tenía muchas ganas de que llegara este momento. 

Hasta esa fecha, Siwon sólo había tratado con el representante de Donghae y no fue hasta que la proposición de la compañía fue aceptada por Lee que no acordaron un encuentro. Sólo ellos, sin managers ni abogados, para conocerse y comenzar una relación profesional que esperaba que durara mucho tiempo.

-Yo también he oído muchas cosas buenas sobre usted, presidente Choi. Realmente tengo mucho interés en que nuestra relación empiece con buen pie y sea larga y próspera. 

-Brindemos por eso.

Con un gesto de la mano, Siwon avisó al camarero para que llenara la copa de Donghae y rellenara la suya para poder brindar con él. Tras chocar las copas, ambos bebieron a la par.

-Si no tiene inconveniente, comamos antes de hablar de negocios. No se hacen buenos tratos con el estómago vacío. 

-Por supuesto – contestó Donghae con una sonrisa -. Aunque poco hay ya que tratar. Mi manager debe de haberle informado de que acepto todas sus condiciones. 

-En efecto, pero aún hay asuntos que ultimar. Simples formalismos, claro, pero me gusta tratar con mis estrellas personalmente y asegurarme de que no quedan flecos sueltos que pudieran haber olvidado nuestros intermediarios. 

-Perfecto. ¿Comemos entonces?

Pasaron más de una hora hablando de casi todo. Siwon sabía que cuanta más información tuviera de él, más fácil le sería tratarlo. Le gustaba tener a sus ídolos contentos, así evitaba problemas y pataletas, y conocer a Lee Dong Hae en profundidad le ayudaría en ese propósito. Antes de llegar a los postres, sentía que lo sabía casi todo sobre él.

-Así que Busan. ¿Cómo decide un ídolo marcharse a una ciudad como Busan para desconectar? Aquello es casi tan caótico como Seúl y ni que decir que está demasiado lejos. ¿No era poco conveniente apartarse de aquí cuando su carrera estaba a punto de dar un giro tan importante?

-Tengo algunos familiares allí – contestó Donghae – y llevo separado de ellos demasiado tiempo. Desde que me convertí en un ídolo, mis lazos familiares casi desparecieron por completo. Al faltar mis padres y no tener hermanos, no tenía interés en primos y tíos que casi no me conocen y estaba más interesado en mi carrera. Me pareció una buena idea regresar a mis raíces para desconectar un poco. 

-Espero que el tiempo que ha pasado allí le haya servido para regresar con energías renovadas y muchas ganas de trabajar. No piense que quiero meterle prisa, pero cuanto antes comencemos con la promoción y las grabaciones, antes volverá a ocupar su lugar en lo más alto del panorama musical coreano. Tengo muy buenas vibraciones con respecto a nuestros negocios juntos. 

-Yo siento lo mismo – Donghae levantó una vez más su copa -. Por lo que vamos a compartir y a lograr juntos.

Siwon correspondió al brindis con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Brindo por ello.

##### Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

##### Capítulo 2

El vuelo procedente de Busan tomó tierra a las tres de la tarde. Había sido un viaje largo, pero merecía la pena. Estaba contento de estar por fin en Seúl. 

Kyu Hyun recogió sus maletas de la cinta y las llevó hasta la salida de la terminal. No quería perder el tiempo buscando uno de esos carritos que nunca andan en línea recta así que cargó su pesado equipaje hasta la parada de taxis. Preguntó al primero si estaba libre y, tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa, subió al coche dejando que el taxista se hiciera cargo de meter los bultos en el maletero. 

Tal vez había exagerado un poco llevando tanto equipaje, pero si todo salía como esperaba, posiblemente se quedara en Seúl definitivamente. Realmente deseaba que así fuera. Hizo todo el trayecto hasta el hotel haciendo planes sobre lo que haría en primer lugar. Se moría por encontrarse con Donghae y darle la sorpresa. Ni se imaginaba que había conseguido empleo en la capital, ya se había encargado de no dar ni una sola pista sobre eso cada vez que habían hablado por teléfono en los últimos tres meses que habían estado separados, y quería sorprenderlo. Para eso tenía que asegurarse de que su nuevo trabajo estaba garantizado y en cuanto dejara las maletas en el hotel iría directo a _Masi Entertainment_ para comprobar que el puesto era suyo.

Ya podía imaginar la cara que pondría Dong cuando lo viera allí. Sabía que en Seúl iban a estar más cohibidos que en Busan, ya que ésta era el epicentro de la comunidad gay coreana y pocos prestaban atención a una pareja del mismo sexo más o menos, aunque que Donghae fuera un ídolo del pop no les había dejado hacer pública su relación por miedo a que la prensa se enterara y su carrera terminara totalmente arruinada. Si en Busan eso había sido un problema, en Seúl lo era el doble, pero le daba igual. Si estaban juntos, todo lo demás carecía de importancia. 

Había conocido a Donghae por casualidad, esas cosas que te depara el destino sin más. Solía ir a comer con frecuencia a un pequeño restaurante donde hacían la mejor anguila que había probado en su vida. Estaba muy cerca de su casa y hacía parada allí casi cada día para comer un plato caliente de sopa o para comprar comida para llevar. Conocía a los dueños desde hacía tiempo y sabía que tenían dos hijos, lo que no sabía era que estaban emparentados directamente con Lee Dong Hae, el famoso ídolo del pop. 

La primera vez que lo vio no lo reconoció. Al fin y al cabo, qué iba a hacer un ídolo en un sencillo restaurante costero. Hasta que una tarde, la mujer del dueño, que también era la cocinera, le presentó muy orgullosa a su sobrino, el famoso cantante. 

-Mira, Donghae, este es Cho Kyu Hyun, uno de mis mejores clientes. Es músico, ¿sabes? Seguro que tenéis mucho en común. 

Tras reponerse del susto y superar la vergüenza, Kyu entabló una conversación más bien estúpida con él. Le preguntó si le gustaba la ciudad, si estaba cómodo con el clima cálido, tan distinto al de Seúl, y si le gustaba la anguila. Siempre recordaría el sonido de la carcajada de Dong. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, una mirada encantadora y era endiabladamente guapo. 

Aquella primera toma de contacto duró dos minutos, pero al día siguiente, cuando regresó a por su cena para llevar, él estaba allí de nuevo. Le sorprendió que le dirigiera la palabra.

-Ayer no me dio tiempo a contestarte. Sí, me gusta la anguila y si me lo permites, hoy invito yo.

Comieron juntos, anguila y todo lo que la señora Lee vio oportuno poner en la mesa, y charlaron hasta que su tío los avisó de que iban a cerrar en breve. ¡Habían estado charlando durante casi tres horas y no se habían dado ni cuenta! Después de aquello, intercambiaron números de teléfono, Kyu le devolvió la invitación llevándolo a la playa a comer sashimi de atún, fueron juntos al cine dos veces y finalmente terminaron en su casa dos semanas después de haberse conocido. 

Ni recordaba las veces que se había preguntado a sí mismo cómo demonios había hecho para ligar con una estrella del pop, pero así había sido. Y no sólo eso. Durante el tiempo que Dong pasó en Busan, llegaron a afianzar su relación y se convirtieron en pareja oficial. Nadie lo sabía, por supuesto, pero lo sabían ellos y eso era suficiente.

Fue perfecto durante los meses que estuvieron juntos. Un sueño. Hasta que Donghae le anunció que tenía que regresar a Seúl y continuar con su carrera. Temió que su relación acabara en ese mismo momento ya que veía improbable que un hombre como él fuera capaz de mantener una relación a distancia o que contemplara la posibilidad de regresar a Busan para instalarse allí definitivamente. Pero le sorprendió asegurándole que para él aquella relación seguía adelante. Tal vez no pudieran verse con demasiada frecuencia, pero procuraría viajar siempre que pudiera y esperaba que Kyu pudiera ir a Seúl de vez en cuando. Y así fue durante el primer mes, hasta que Dong consiguió una oferta millonaria de una gran compañía y se enfrascó en conseguir aquel contrato que tanto había soñado. 

A partir de entonces, su contacto fue exclusivamente telefónico. A veces usaban la webcam, pero sus horarios eran demasiado opuestos como para ponerse de acuerdo para hacerlas. Donghae estaba trabajando duro y deseaba estar a su lado para apoyarlo, aunque tuviera que decirle a todo el mundo que eran sólo amigos, como habían acordado en Busan, así que cuando le propusieron un contrato como compositor en la misma compañía que había contratado a Dong no pudo evitar dar saltos de alegría. No le dijo nada, por supuesto, quería darle una sorpresa. Por fin había llegado el día en que se reuniría con su amado y casi no podía respirar.

 

 

Las reuniones con los accionistas eran lo peor. Los de más edad no estaban casi nunca de acuerdo con sus propuestas por considerarlas demasiado arriesgadas, modernas o descabelladas. Por suerte, los accionistas más jóvenes tenían una visión más parecida a la suya y siempre podía contar con su apoyo. Dio gracias de que ya se hubiera acabado y de poder regresar a casa por fin. 

Había cancelado todo lo que tenía para la tarde y quería pasarla con Eunhyuk. Llamó por teléfono a casa para avisarle de que había llamado al restaurante y cenarían allí en la intimidad, pero nadie contestó. Era capaz de estar durmiendo aún. Bien, pues tendría que ir a despertarlo personalmente. 

Estaba recogiendo su mesa cuando Na Rim le pasó una llamada urgente. 

-Es Jung Yin Ho. Dice que tiene algo importante que tratar con usted.

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora? – preguntó sin ocultar su molestia.

-Eso parece. ¿Le digo que ya se ha marchado?

Lo meditó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-No, pásamelo. 

Respondió a la llamada sin sentarse en su silla. Esperaba poder acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

-Jung, buenas tardes. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Buenas tardes, presidente Choi. Verás, tengo en mi despacho al nuevo compositor, no sé si recuerdas que lo fichamos hace poco.

En un primer momento fue incapaz de recordar que hubieran contratado a ningún compositor, pero como la compañía siempre estaba ampliando y renovando su plantilla para mejorar y mantener su puesto como líderes indiscutibles en el mundo del entretenimiento, no dudó ni un segundo de lo que Jung le decía.

-Ahora mismo no lo recuerdo, pero si tú dices que es así…

-Tienes que recordarlo. Aquel chico de Busan, Cho Kyu Hyun, el que ganó el concurso que organizamos este verano. 

-Oh, sí, ahora lo recuerdo. ¿Y qué hace aquí? ¿Tenía que incorporarse ya? – Siwon miró el calendario que tenía encima de la mesa. Pasó un par de hojas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, buscando entre las mil notas que tenía apuntadas en cada hoja algo que indicara que estaban esperando al compositor para esas fechas.

-No, no. Habíamos quedado a finales de semana, pero al perecer ha decidido venir un poco antes para organizarse con el alojamiento y encargarse de algunos asuntos personales antes de incorporarse. 

-Vale, pues que vuelva a finales de semana -. Intentó colgar pero Jung siguió hablando.

-Ya que está aquí, no nos cuesta trabajo atenderlo.

-Hazlo tú, si no te importa. Tengo asuntos que atender. Dile que me reuniré con él el viernes a primera hora. ¿Algo más?

Escuchó a Jung suspirar. Sabía que el hombre era el mejor director creativo que había en Corea, pero no se le daban bien los asuntos de negocios. Hacía malabares con una partitura, pero los contratos eran jeroglíficos para él.

-Está bien, pero dime una cosa antes. Quiere confirmar que el contrato se va a firmar. No quiere arriesgarse a organizarse aquí para que después la cosa no salga adelante. ¿Qué le digo?

-Ya hablamos de esto, Yin Ho. Decidimos juntos meterlo en plantilla, ¿recuerdas? Tú mismo dijiste que era un genio y que nos convenía.

-Lo sé, pero por si acaso…

-Dile que se quede tranquilo. Que busque un apartamento o un hotel, lo que prefiera, y que nos pase la factura. Ya hablaremos de si le proporcionamos un alojamiento de la compañía. Y ya que está aquí, que vaya trabajando en algo, en lo que sea que tenías pensado para él, así se va haciendo al ritmo de la compañía.

-Se lo diré. Perdona por haberte molestado.

-No hay problema – contestó un segundo antes de colgar.

Jung era un gran amigo, íntimo desde hacía muchos años, y no iba a decirle que de haberlo tenido cerca le habría dado con el auricular del teléfono en la cara por entretenerlo. A él y al tal Cho, por inoportuno. Sin ponerse el abrigo siquiera, salió a paso ligero. Estaba seguro de que Na Rim había escuchado su despedida como quién escucha el _mic-mic_ del Correcaminos. 

Estaba subiendo al coche cuando recibió la llamada de Eunhyuk. Contestó inmediatamente.

-¡Eun! ¿Dónde estabas? Voy para allá. Si los del restaurante llegan antes que yo…

-Siwon… - lo interrumpió Eun -. Siwon, lo siento, no puedo quedarme esta noche.

Estaba abrochándose el cinturón con una mano y arrancando el motor con la otra mientras sujetaba el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja. Todo quedó a medias cuando escuchó sus palabras.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo que no puedes? Habíamos quedado en…

-Ya, ya sé en lo que habíamos quedado, pero tengo que volver al dormitorio. Han programado una actuación para el próximo fin de semana y tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para elegir las canciones y empezar con los ensayos. Desde que Shin Ho se fue a la mili, Tae está haciendo sus frases pero no hay forma de que se las aprenda como es debido. Entiéndelo, soy el líder, si no estoy yo, se forma un caos. 

Estuvo a punto de decirle que le importaba una mierda si se formaba un caos o un agujero negro en el puto dormitorio. Quería pasar una noche tranquila con su novio, ¿era tanto pedir? La noche anterior lo había estado esperando durante más de dos horas. Al final se metió en la cama a leer un libro del que no consiguió avanzar más de dos páginas porque no estaba atento a lo que leía. No recordaba a qué hora había llegado por fin. Se despertó y lo vio meterse en la cama casi a rastras, sin encender la luz siquiera. Cuando lo llamó bajito, le contestó:

-Siento llegar tan tarde. Estoy molido. Sigue durmiendo, ¿vale?

Le dio un beso rápido y se acomodó de espaldas a él, dispuesto a dormir sin más. Un minuto después lo oyó roncar. 

-¿No puede esperar a mañana? – le dijo con cierta amargura.

-Lo siento.

-Ya estoy en el coche. Si quieres te acerco…

-No, no. Ya voy de camino. He cogido un taxi. No te preocupes. 

Maldita sea. Aquella podía ser una relación sin ataduras, pero de vez en cuando le apetecía parecer una pareja normal, de esas que hacen planes juntos para vacaciones y viajan y van a casa de la familia en Navidad y…

-Vale, no importa – contestó con un suspiro cansado -. No te acuestes tarde y si se ponen pesados, dale un par de hostias a cada uno. Que ya no son unos críos, joder.

Eunhyuk se rió del comentario y se despidió con un simple adiós. 

-Vale. Yo también te quiero – le dijo al teléfono que comunicaba.

Tendría que anular la cena. Y pasar la tarde en casa solo. Era demasiado tarde para volver a la oficina, además de que ya había organizado la jornada para que todo su trabajo quedara atendido por sus secretarios.

-En fin, a casita, a ver si al menos ponen algún drama interesante en la tele.

Cuando llegó se encontró la cama deshecha y claros signos en la ducha de haber sido usada hacía poco.

-Podía haber recogido, al menos. 

Se quitó la chaqueta y fue a la cocina con la intención de abrir una botella de vino. Y entonces cambió de idea. Lo meditó unos segundos, se puso la chaqueta de nuevo y salió de casa. Se había hecho a la idea de pasar la tarde con Eunhyuk y por sus huevos que iba a hacerlo. Aunque sólo fuera un rato, aunque no fuera como le gustaría, aunque estuvieran rodeados por el resto de los miembros del grupo. 

Cuando comenzaron a salir, llegaron al acuerdo de que no visitaría con demasiada frecuencia la casa de entrenamiento del grupo. No querían levantar sospechas y tarde o temprano alguien se daría cuenta de que Siwon se pasaba el día allí metido y que casi no podían controlar las ganas de tocarse cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro. Fue inevitable que alguien se enterara, claro, pero también era conveniente tener a algún aliado dentro por si algo pasara. Además, Ryeowook era muy intuitivo y lo había adivinado casi el primer día, fue imposible ocultárselo mucho tiempo. Tan sólo él sabía que Siwon y Eunhyuk tenían una relación y, todo sea dicho, había supuesto una gran apoyo desde el principio. 

Hacía casi cuatro meses que no se pasaba por allí. Podía hacerlo esa tarde. Con la excusa de una visita sorpresa, pasaría la tarde con Eun aunque fuera rodeado de los demás miembros. Era más de lo que tenía en esos momentos.

Ensayó su expresión más neutra antes de tocar al timbre y esperó. Por el interfono escuchó una voz familiar, aunque no supo decir en ese momento quién era, y respondió tranquilamente.

-Choi Siwon. ¿Serías tan amable de abrir, por favor?

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. El chico que lo esperaba detrás lo saludó con una sonrisa. Se conocían desde hacía tanto que incluso olvidaban a veces hablarse de manera formal. Sólo a veces, claro, al fin y al cabo, Siwon era el jefe.

La casa seguía siendo la jaula de grillos que siempre había sido. La entrada estaba llena de zapatos, al menos dos pares por cada miembro, y teniendo en cuenta que en esos momentos eran siete… Había dos chicos en la cocina, que lo saludaron con la misma alegría que el primero, otros dos en el sofá de la sala, jugando a algún video juego, mientras otro más los miraba jugar tirado en el suelo y comiendo patatas fritas. Uno de ellos era Ryeowook. 

-¡Choi Siwon, me alegro de verte! 

Ryeo, tan jovial como siempre, dejó el mando de la videoconsola en el sofá y se levantó a saludarlo. Siwon respondió con la misma alegría. 

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Siwon miró al resto de los chicos antes de hablar, aunque lo que iba a decir no iba a levantar ninguna sospecha, era una manera de hacerle ver a Ryeo que estaba allí por Eun y que no podía decir nada. 

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba. Tenía la tarde libre, estaba por el barrio… Bueno, eso es todo.

-Ya veo. ¡Pero siéntate! ¿Quieres un té, algo de comer?

-Acabamos de hacer té, si quiere un poco… - escuchó decir al que le había abierto la puerta, que ahora estaba en la cocina. 

-No, no, gracias. Yo… umm… He escuchado que tenéis una actuación el fin de semana. ¿Cómo lo lleváis? ¿Os vais organizando?

-Sí, sin problemas – contestó Ryeowook sentándose a la mesa junto a él.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo por allí. ¿Dónde está el caos que Eun le había descrito?, pensó. Es más, ¿dónde estaba Eun?

-¿Y Eunhyuk? ¿Está ensayando o algo así? – se aventuró a preguntar, sin poder aguantar más las ganas de saber dónde estaba su novio.

-No, no está por aquí. Creo que vuelve mañana.

-¿Cómo mañana? Si me ha dicho que venía para acá…

Su expresión debió de ser tan transparente que Ryeo se puso serio y hasta habría jurado que había cambiado de color.

-Ryeo… - dijo bajito, asegurándose de que los demás estaban a lo suyo y no le iban a prestar atención -, ¿dónde está Eun?

-Joder -. Ryeowook cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la frente. Algo estaba pasando.

-Ryeowook… - dijo Siwon en tono amenazador.

-Espera aquí un momento. 

Vio cómo se levantaba e iba hasta uno de los dormitorios. Regresó unos segundos después.

-Ven conmigo – le dijo Ryeo cuando volvió a su lado.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se aseguró de que los otros estaban lo suficientemente lejos y entretenidos como para no enterarse de nada. Después le tomó una mano y deslizó en su palma un trozo de papel doblado. Le cerró los dedos y le sujetó el puño mientras le hablaba.

-Ve a esa dirección, pero prométeme una cosa. Júrame que no vas a hacer una locura, Siwon. Júramelo o no te dejaré marchar de aquí.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y qué cojones es esto? – soltó su mano de entre las de su amigo y la abrió para leer el papel. En él había escrita una dirección completa. Calle, número, planta y letra. 

-Eres mi amigo, Siwon, y Eun también, pero no me gusta lo que está haciendo. No debería haber callado tanto tiempo, tendría que haber hablado contigo hace mucho. No quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra. Si pudiera hacer algo para evitar esto… 

-¿De qué coño hablas, Ryeo? Me estás poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué pasa?

El chico no pudo más que suspirar rendido. Negó con la cabeza.

-No me corresponde a mí decir nada. Bastante estoy haciendo traicionando a un amigo para ayudar a otro. No me hagas arrepentirme de elegirte a ti por encima de Eun -. Lo sujetó por los antebrazos, visiblemente dolido y triste -. Ve a esa dirección. No puedo decirte más. Pero, por Dios, Siwon, no hagas nada de lo que después puedas arrepentirte.

 

 

Mucho más tranquilo, Kyu Hyun dejó el edificio de _Masi Entertainment_ cuando casi había oscurecido. En aquella época del año anochecía pronto, sobre todo en Seúl, situada más al oeste que Busan. 

Tenía la sensación de haber conseguido muchas e importantes cosas esa tarde. Empezando por la confirmación de su contrato, un sueño que se hacía realidad, y terminando por la información valiosísima que había podido conseguir de boca del mismísimo Jung Yin Ho. El hombre era bastante agradable, a la par que hablador, y con un poco de cuerda era capaz de contar su vida entera. No había hecho falta mucha manipulación por su parte para que le hablara de Donghae. Ni se le había ocurrido contarle que se conocían estrechamente, por supuesto, pero había bastado hacer un comentario sobre que habían coincidido varias veces en Busan para que Yin Ho ya los considerara amigos íntimos. Así se había enterado dónde estaba el edificio de apartamentos, propiedad de la compañía, donde Donghae vivía. 

Casi dos meses antes, durante una de sus charlas telefónicas, Dong le había hablado del nuevo apartamento que la empresa le había proporcionado y lo contento que estaba. Se alegraba de que ya estuviera decorado y abastecido con todo lo que pudiera necesitar en su vida diaria, así no tendría que comprarlo todo él mismo. No necesitaba aquel apartamento, disponía de su propio piso en Seúl, y por lo que le había contado, era lujoso y amplio, pero _Masi_ había querido avasallarlo regalándole uno en el edificio que poseía en el centro, cerca de la sede de la compañía, donde cada día tendría que trabajar. 

Con el subidón de adrenalina producido por los acontecimientos recientes, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que encaminarse hasta allí y darle una sorpresa. 

El edificio era impresionante. Era moderno, funcional y minimalista. Como cualquier edificio de lujo que se precie. No vio a nadie detrás del mostrador del conserje así que buscó él mismo el ascensor y subió al piso donde estaba el apartamento de Dong. Cuando llegó a la puerta, temblaba como un flan. Había una cerradura de código numérico en la pared y estuvo a punto de llamar, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor. 

Kyu Hyun presumía de tener buena memoria, y de verdad la tenía. Recordaba la conversación que habían tenido por teléfono hacía un tiempo: 

_-¿Ya te has instalado, entonces?_

_-Sí, sí. El apartamento es genial. Tiene unas vistas increíbles – había dicho Dong con voz risueña._

_-¿Y es seguro? No me fio de esas fans locas que se meten en cualquier sitio para llegar hasta sus ídolos._

_-Lo es, no te preocupes. La cerradura es de código y es imposible entrar si no se sabe. Además, se bloquea si lo introduces mal tres veces seguidas._

_-¿Cómo el pin del móvil?_

_-¡Exacto! – respondió Dong con una risa._

_-Espero que hayas elegido un código difícil de adivinar, porque si no vas a tener que poner una silla detrás de la puerta cada noche. Yo lo haría._

_-De momento tiene la que uso siempre para todo. En cuanto pueda pensaré en otra más complicada._

_-Más te vale, porque tu fecha de nacimiento la sabe toda Corea del Sur y eso te resta seguridad, la verdad._

_-No te preocupes, Kyu, la cambiaré en cuanto pueda._

Ahora rezaba para que no lo hubiera hecho. 

Pulsó el primer número, el 8, y se dio cuenta de que le sudaban las manos. ¡Tenía que calmar sus nervios de una vez! Se secó las manos contra los vaqueros y siguió con el código. Esta vez pulsó el 6, le siguieron el 1, el 0, el 1 de nuevo y por último el 5. El teclado emitió un pitido leve y acto seguido escuchó la cerradura abrirse. Dando gracias por la poca imaginación de Donghae para las contraseñas, abrió la puerta y entró.

 

 

La casa estaba decorada con muy buen gusto. Se notaba que no habían escatimado en gastos. Parecía una de aquellas casas que aparecían en las revistas de decoración. Pensó que, de algún modo, aquel estilo le iba mucho a Donghae. 

Daba la impresión de que no había nadie en casa, pero vio zapatos en la puerta, unas llaves sobre la mesa, una chaqueta dejada como al descuido en el respaldo del sofá. Si no estaba, Dong se había vuelto muy descuidado desde que no se veían. Tal vez estaba en la ducha o echándose una siesta. Procurando no hacer ruido, avanzó por un pasillo donde había varias puertas. Una a una, las fue abriendo todas a su paso con mucho cuidado.

Tampoco es que quisiera darle un susto de muerte, claro. Sin duda no se esperaría verlo allí, pero se sorprendería igualmente fuera quién fuera porque ¿quién no se asustaría al encontrar a alguien en su casa por sorpresa? Para ponerle remedio, lo llamó sin alzar demasiado la voz, mientras seguía la inspección. 

Al fondo del pasillo había una puerta entreabierta. Imaginó que sería el dormitorio principal ya que no lo había visto en su paseo por la casa. Fue hasta allí y empujó un poco la puerta.

-¿Donghae? – volvió a llamarlo.

A todas luces, aquella habitación también estaba vacía, pero escuchó algo y dio un paso adentro. Frente a la puerta había otra, abierta del todo, dejando bien a la vista que era un vestidor. Siguiendo un corto pasillo hacia la izquierda, se llegaba hasta donde estaba ubicada la cama. Sobre ella, sentado en el borde, de rodillas, había un hombre joven, con el pelo de un color cobrizo claro. No llevaba nada de cintura para arriba, sólo un pantalón negro de cuero. 

No entendió nada. ¿Dong se había teñido el pelo? ¿Se había equivocado de piso? Aturdido, volvió a nombrarlo con cautela.

-¿Donghae…?

El hombre se giró entonces, sorprendido hasta el punto de hacerlo dar un respingo. Pero la sorpresa mayor se la llevó él cuando vio que el hombre estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas de su novio, al que no había visto en un principio a pesar de que sus brazos rodeaban la espalda desnuda y sus piernas se veían claramente colgando fuera de la cama entre las del rubio. De detrás del cuerpo de espaldas, vio asomar la cara de Donghae.

Debía de estar soñando. Todo aquello parecía tan irreal que se quedó sin habla. Posiblemente, en esos momentos no tenía ni pulso. 

-Ky… Kyu… ¿Qué…? – La cara de sorpresa inicial de Donghae pasó a ser de terror, estaba rojo y visiblemente nervioso - ¿Qué haces aquí, Kyu? 

Apenas le prestó atención al otro hombre, pero sí que vio cómo Donghae lo apartaba de su regazo sujetándolo por la cintura, en un contacto que le resultó tan íntimo y tan natural que no pudo evitar sentirse mal por interrumpirlos. Una vez libre del peso de su amante, porque eso era aquel hombre, estaba seguro, Donghae se levantó de la cama pero no dio ni un paso. Mientras, el otro se había puesto de pie también y permanecía cerca de él, con el cuerpo claramente en tensión, a medias por lo violento de la situación y a medias a la defensiva, por lo que pudiera pasar. 

Ambos tenían el torso desnudo y vestían únicamente el pantalón. El del chico rubio estaba desabrochado y dejaba ver la ropa interior.

-Kyu… - comenzó a hablar Donghae. Se pasó las manos por los pantalones en un gesto de claro nerviosismo y tragó con fuerza -. Kyu, puedo explicarlo…

Tal vez se había convertido en piedra, porque no sentía nada. Sólo frío. Mucho frío. No había dado ni un paso, ni había dicho nada, dudaba de que hubiera parpadeado siquiera. En ese momento podría haber muerto y habría sentido lo mismo. De hecho, algo en su interior había muerto aquella noche.

-Por favor… Escúchame… - empezó a decir Donghae. Dio un paso al frente e instintivamente, Kyu dio uno hacia atrás. 

No sabía cómo había sido capaz de moverse porque se sentía pesado como una roca. Fue su única reacción. Ni siquiera lloraba a pesar de que sentía arder los ojos y su garganta estaba cerrada y seca. Tampoco podía reaccionar ante la expresión atormentada de Donghae. Él sí que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, alguna que otra ya rodaba por sus mejillas. 

Hasta que vio el cambio en la cara del otro hombre. De puramente avergonzado, pasó a estar casi tan aterrorizado como su novio. Incluso el propio Donghae cambió de expresión. No lo entendió hasta que escuchó la voz a su espalda.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

##### Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

##### Capítulo 3

Siwon no era tonto. Durante todo el camino hasta allí, habían pasado por su cabeza un sinfín de motivos por los que Ryeo le había puesto en aquella situación. De todas las cosas que imaginó, cada una peor que la anterior, había una que no se podía sacar de la cabeza y estaba casi seguro de que no se equivocaba. 

No le extrañó que fuera uno de los edificios de apartamentos de la compañía ni que aquel maldito sitio fuera tan seguro e íntimo que podría estar pasando cualquier cosa dentro de él y nadie se enteraría jamás. Ni siquiera le pareció raro encontrar la puerta del apartamento abierta. Simplemente entró y se dejó guiar por su instinto. Entró al dormitorio y lo que encontró sí que le resultó extraño. 

Eunhyuk estaba de pie junto a una cama con la colcha descolocada, aunque no revuelta. Fuera lo que fuera lo que habían estado haciendo sobre ella, no había llegado muy lejos. A sólo unos pasos de él estaba su nueva gran estrella, Donghae. Ambos a medio vestir, despeinados y visiblemente aturdidos. Frente a ellos había un hombre casi tan alto como él, que los observaba tan fijamente como lo estaba haciendo él mismo, hasta tal punto que no notó su presencia. 

No había que ser una lumbrera para saber lo que estaba pasando, pero aún así preguntó:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La cara de Eunhyuk era todo un poema y la de Donghae no se quedaba atrás. Reflejaban sorpresa, miedo. Y culpabilidad. Sólo cuando el hombre que le daba la espalda se giró se dio cuenta de que aquello estaba a un paso de convertirse en una tragedia griega. 

El chico, porque no podía pasar mucho de los veinte, estaba blanco como una aparición y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, y sin vida, como no sintiera nada. Lo estaba mirando, pero Siwon estaba seguro de que no lo veía realmente. Estaba aturdido, perdido. La víctima inocente de aquel melodrama barato.

Siwon dio un paso más, mirando alternativamente a los tres ocupantes de la habitación sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir. De pronto, Eun se adelantó y lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano. Alzó la palma con determinación y Eunhyuk se detuvo al instante. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el desconocido los observaba con atención, mirando a uno y después al otro. Seguramente le fue tan fácil adivinar qué ocurría como le había sido a él. Y entonces se giró y pasó por su lado a paso ligero hasta salir de la habitación. Dos segundos después, Donghae lo siguió corriendo.

Estaba a solas con Eunhyuk. Este estaba visiblemente nervioso y respiraba con agitación. Veía su pecho desnudo tomar y expulsar aire con rapidez. Su corazón debía de ir a mil por hora. El suyo, en cambio, parecía haberse congelado.

Esperó a que Eun hablara. No iba a humillarse más preguntando por una situación que quedaba más que clara. Lo justo era que intentara justificarse, que le pidiera perdón, que llorara. No sabía bien, pero hasta el clásico “esto no es lo que parece” le habría parecido normal, pero no escuchó nada de eso. En su lugar, Eun bajó la cabeza y, con los hombros gachos, se sentó pesadamente en la cama. 

¿Qué más necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas? En el fondo, lo prefería así. Le ahorraba el bochorno de escuchar excusas inútiles y de verlo suplicar por un perdón que no sabía si estaba dispuesto a otorgar. El dolor de saberse traicionado ya era suficiente. 

En aquellas circunstancias, sólo podía hacer una cosa. Sin decir una palabra, dio media vuelta y se marchó. 

 

 

Kyu Hyun salió del apartamento como un autómata. No se fijaba por dónde iba, sólo quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Se estaba asfixiando, maldita sea. Llamó uno de los ascensores y mientras esperaba vio a Donghae salir del piso corriendo. 

-Kyu… Kyu, por favor. 

Lo ignoró y volvió a pulsar el botón del ascensor varias veces, como si aquello pudiera hacer que el aparato llegara más rápido. 

-Escúchame, ¿vale? – Donghae seguía en su empeño de hablar con él - Kyu, por favor, sólo un minuto. Sólo te pido eso. Por favor.

Kyu fue hasta el otro ascensor y repitió el ritual de pulsar el botón de llamada compulsivamente, rogando que llegara de una vez, ignorando las súplicas de Dong y esquivando sus intentos de sujetarlo por el brazo. No quería oír lo que tenía que decirle. No en esos momentos, no ahora. Sólo quería salir de allí y dejar de aparentar que no estaba sangrando por dentro. 

-Kyu, no puedes ignorarme así. Tenemos que hablar. No seas terco y hazme caso. ¡Kyu, maldita sea!

No podía esperar más. Buscó la puerta que daba a la escalera y la empujó con tanta fuerza que rebotó contra la pared. Salió disparado escaleras abajo, saltando los peldaños de dos en dos, de tres en tres, tramos enteros quizás. Ni siquiera se paró a mirar si Dong le seguía. Le daba igual. Necesitaba salir a la calle y correr hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas.

-¡Kyu Hyun, por lo que más quieras, para y habla conmigo!

Escuchó la voz alterada de Donghae un par de tramos más arriba y corrió más rápido. No veía las escaleras, sólo corría, saltaba los escalones. Sólo quería huir de allí, de Donghae, del mundo. Llegó al hall del edificio casi a trompicones y salió fuera. El aire frío le cortó la cara, tomó aire sin parar de correr, llenando los pulmones casi por primera vez desde que había entrado en aquel maldito edificio. Giró hasta refugiarse entre los soportales del edificio. Se detuvo detrás de una columna y aguantó la respiración mientras veía a Donghae salir a la calle.

En algún momento había cogido una camisa y se la había puesto, pero no la había cerrado y llevaba el pecho al descubierto. Lo vio mirar en todas direcciones con nerviosismo, como si de verdad le preocupara a dónde iba. 

-¡Kyu Hyun! – Lo oyó gritar - ¡Kyu! – gritó aún más fuerte.

Del edificio salió un hombre uniformado y llegó corriendo hasta Donghae.

-¡Señor Lee! ¿Ocurre algo? – Donghae lo ignoró y siguió mirando en todas direcciones, caminando nervioso de un lado a otro como si quisiera salir corriendo pero no supiera en qué dirección hacerlo. 

-¿Ha visto a un hombre salir corriendo del edificio? Es alto, pelo castaño, delgado… ¡Ha tenido que verlo!

-Lo siento, señor, no he visto a nadie.

Donghae enredó los dedos en el pelo y se agarró dos mechones, tirando de ellos con fuerza. Desde donde estaba escondido, parecía realmente angustiado.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, señor? – Volvió a preguntar el portero – Señor… su ropa…

Sólo entonces, Donghae cayó en la cuenta de que estaba casi desnudo. Agarró cada extremo de la camisa y se la cruzó por el pecho, intentando recuperar la decencia y de paso calmar el frío que sin duda debía de estar sintiendo. 

-No, nada. No pasa nada -. La contestación no resultó convincente, pero el conserje no dijo nada. Parte de su trabajo consistía en ser discreto y aquella situación sin duda requería de ello.

-Si me permite acompañarlo adentro, señor Lee… Hace mucho frío aquí. 

Donghae se estremeció, como si hubiera sentido la baja temperatura por primera vez.

-Sí, es mejor que vuelva adentro.

Vio cómo Dong regresaba al interior escoltado por el conserje y no fue hasta que se perdió dentro del edificio que Kyu no volvió a respirar. 

No podía pasar la noche allí. Caminó por la acera, entre los setos que adornaban la fachada del edificio, dispuesto a volver a casa. 

A casa… Su casa estaba tan lejos…

Se sintió mareado, abrumado por lo que había pasado. ¿Para aquello había dejado todo lo que tenía en Busan? ¿Para encontrarse solo y con el alma rota en una ciudad donde no conocía a nadie, donde no podría encontrar consuelo? Había llegado allí con la esperanza de hacer realidad un sueño, pero se sentía en medio de una pesadilla sin fin de la que no podía despertar

Roto de dolor, se sentó en un parterre alto donde había plantado un árbol joven y frágil. Tan frágil como él en esos momentos. No tenía ganas de seguir huyendo. Casi prefería quedarse allí, solo en medio de la noche. Sencillamente, no tenía a dónde ir. 

 

 

 

Siwon abandonó el apartamento de la misma forma que había llegado; sin llamar la atención. Tal vez su corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos, pero eso no le iba a restar dignidad. Ya perdería las formas cuando estuviera a solas.

Fue a buscar su coche, se sentó dentro y metió la llave en el contacto, pero no arrancó. Era extraño. Siempre había sido un hombre muy sensible. Todo le afectaba sobremanera y le costaba mucho contener las lágrimas. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, sentía demasiada calma. No le preocupaba, todo lo contrario, nunca le había gustado hacer numeritos que lo dejaran en evidencia, pero temía que aquel endurecimiento repentino acabara por saltar por algún lado. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era un ataque de ansiedad o una depresión. Lloraría por lo que había pasado, estaba seguro. Ya llegarían las lágrimas. Sólo esperaba poder controlarlas. 

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y arrancó el coche. Iría directo a casa, sacaría uno de sus whiskys más caros y se bebería la botella entera. Ese era el plan. 

Salió del estacionamiento despacio. Apenas había tráfico, no sabía si por la hora que era o porque entre semana la gente se marchaba a casa más temprano. Aún así, abandonó la zona de aparcamiento sin prisas. Giró una esquina y justo cuando iba a incorporarse al tráfico, algo llamó su atención. Disminuyó la marcha y se fijó mejor. El chico que había visto en el apartamento estaba sentado en un macetero de piedra, con el cuerpo encorvado y mirando al suelo.

Detuvo el coche junto a la acera y lo observó unos segundos. Ni siquiera notó que estaba allí. Bajó la ventanilla del copiloto y se apoyó en el asiento para verlo bien.

-Hey – le dijo. No obtuvo respuesta -. Oye, tú. ¿Estás bien?

El hombre ni siquiera pestañeaba. Miraba al suelo como si estuviera hipnotizado. Al parecer le había afectado mucho lo que había sucedido y lo entendía perfectamente. Bajó del coche y cerró de un portazo, pero ni con ese gesto consiguió hacerse notar. Caminó hasta él y se paró delante.

Durante unos segundos fue incapaz de decir nada. De pronto se sintió mal por estar invadiendo aquella cúpula de dolor que parecía haber construido a su alrededor. No tenía derecho a molestarlo. Porque entendía su dolor y lo compartía, tal vez con más entereza, pero con la misma intensidad. Lo observó un poco más y se dispuso a dejarlo tranquilo, cuando el chico levantó la vista. 

Parecía tan frágil y tan perdido… Aquella era la expresión más triste que había visto jamás. Era la imagen de la vulnerabilidad. Pensó que una ráfaga de viento podría arrástralo y descomponerlo en mil pedazos. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se acercó un paso más, temeroso de asustarlo y que saliera corriendo como si fuera una ardilla.

-¿Estás bien? – repitió con la vista fija en la suya. 

Tardó en contestar. Siwon pensó que nunca lo haría y estuvo a punto de volver al coche cuando lo oyó decir:

-¿Tú qué crees?

Suspiró un poco más aliviado. Al menos parecía estar lúcido. No se sentía capaz de lidiar con alguien que había perdido la razón por culpa de un desamor. Ya tenía bastante con lo suyo. 

-Que no – contestó. 

-Si está tan claro, ¿por qué preguntas?

No lo conocía, así que no sabía si estaba trastornado por los acontecimientos o simplemente era un borde. Prefirió darle un voto de confianza y decidió pensar que estaba demasiado dolido como para andarse con cortesías.

-Sólo quería ser amable – le respondió -. No quería molestarte. Discúlpame. 

La expresión del otro se tornó un poco más triste, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de lo grosero que había sido. 

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. 

Quedaron en silencio de nuevo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No estaba por la labor de consolarlo cuando él mismo necesitaba de ese consuelo. Aún así, la fragilidad del chico le ablandó el corazón.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?

Ni él mismo sabía a qué había venido eso y posiblemente tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que el chico.

-¿Cómo? – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos – Pues… no, gracias. 

¿Se lo había parecido a él o había dudado por un momento? Algo le empujó a insistir. 

-Te llevaré a dónde me digas. No pasa nada. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. 

No respondió. Lo meditó unos segundos y se puso de pie. No dijo nada, ni falta que hacía. Siwon lo acompañó hasta el coche, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que entrara. Una vez acomodado, cerró la puerta y rodeó el vehículo para sentarse al volante. 

-¿A dónde? – preguntó arrancando el motor.

-Sólo conduce. 

Se lo pidió con firmeza pero no era eso lo que reflejaba. Seguía pálido y, a pesar de tener una altura considerable, parecía pequeño y desvalido. Sentado a su lado, lo vio abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y arrebujarse en su cazadora. Obediente, se puso en marcha.

Siwon condujo sin rumbo fijo. Tan sólo recorrió una calle tras otra sin preocuparse de a dónde se dirigía. En algún momento empezó a llover y puso los limpiaparabrisas en marcha. Le gustaba el sonido de las ruedas sobre el asfalto mojado y el paseo estaba resultando tan relajante que casi había olvidado por completo todo lo que había pasado. Hasta que miró hacia su derecha, al asiento del copiloto.

El chico miraba al frente, con la vista perdida, y una única lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. La imagen le rompió el corazón y le embargó de ternura a la vez. De buena gana habría parado el coche y lo habría abrazado mientras lo dejaba desahogar todo el dolor que estaba conteniendo en su interior. Se sorprendió tanto de sentir aquellas ganas locas de abrazarlo que sujetó con más fuerza el volante, intentando contener el impulso de agarrar su mano y mostrarle su apoyo.

Quiso estirar los dedos y atrapar aquella lágrima amarga en su carrera por la pálida mejilla. Pero ¿cómo iba a hacer algo así? No lo conocía de nada, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Y sin embargo tenía un sentimiento de protección hacia él que no entendía. En aquel momento, sólo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa por él: se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su pañuelo, ese que había cogido por la mañana, gravado con sus iniciales, y que no había usado en años por considerarlo inútil, y se lo ofreció.

Su acompañante reparó en lo que le ofrecía unos segundos después. Aturdido, miró el pañuelo en su mano y después a él. Repitió el gesto una vez más, pero no hizo amago de aceptar el pañuelo. Entonces un semáforo justo delante de ellos se puso en rojo y Siwon paró el coche. Se giró hacia el chico y él mismo le limpió las lágrimas. 

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sorprendidos por el gesto espontáneo y sobre protector de Siwon. El chico se echó un poco hacia atrás y le sujetó las manos para evitar que lo siguiera tocando. Como fuera, sus manos rodeaban las suyas, y estaban frías, muy frías.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo… Sólo quería secarte las lágrimas.

-Puedo hacerlo yo.

-Como no cogías el pañuelo, he pensado…

El chico le quitó entonces el trozo de tela de hilo bordado de la mano. Lo desdobló un poco y se limpió los ojos y la nariz. 

-Gracias. 

-No es nada.

Lo observó doblar de nuevo la prenda hasta dejarla tal y como se la había entregado, ofreciéndosela finalmente. 

-No… - dijo Siwon sin aceptar el pañuelo de vuelta - No hace falta, puedes quedártelo.

-Oh, claro. Te lo devolveré cuando lo haya lavado. Discúlpame.

Quiso decirle que no, que no era eso lo que había querido decir, pero un coche pitó tras él cuando el semáforo cambió a verde. Aceleró y giró a la derecha. La calle estaba casi tan desierta como todas las que habían recorrido. ¿Pero qué hora era?

-Creo que debería volver – escuchó decir a su acompañante.

-¿Quieres que te lleve de nuevo a…? Lo que digo es que si quieres regresar a…

-No, no quiero volver allí – el hombre hizo una pausa y se irguió un poco en su asiento -¿Me puedes llevar a mi hotel, por favor?

-Claro. 

Ni se le ocurrió preguntarle por qué estaba en un hotel, no era de su incumbencia. Le dijo la dirección y se encaminó allí. Como si temiera que volviera a llorar, Siwon no le quitó ojo a su compañero de viaje en todo el camino. 

Paró el coche en la entrada y el chico abrió la puerta para salir. Antes de hacerlo, le dijo:

-Gracias por todo – hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió. 

Siwon lo vio caminar hasta el hotel y entrar. Cuando lo perdió de vista, aún llevaba su pañuelo en la mano.

##### Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

##### Capítulo 4

Donghae se encontró la puerta abierta cuando regresó a su apartamento. Parecía que aquella maldita puerta no se había cerrado en todo el día. Entró y la cerró con más fuerza de la debida, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo lo que había pasado.

Fue hasta el dormitorio, esperando encontrar allí a Eunhyuk. Efectivamente, estaba sentado en la cama y se había vuelto a poner la camiseta. Se levantó en cuanto lo vio entrar.

Se paró a unos pasos. Eun lo miraba como solía hacerlo, como si pudiera leer su alma y escuchar sus pensamientos. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y que la barbilla le temblaba, se sentía a punto de derrumbarse. Y de pronto Eunhyuk estaba frente a él, con los brazos abiertos, ofreciéndole refugio y consuelo. 

Donghae se pegó a su pecho, rodeándolo por la cintura, y enterró la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Dejó correr las lágrimas sin control. Necesitaba aquel desahogo igual que necesitaba el alivio que le proporcionaba Eun con sus caricias, con sus brazos sujetándolo, haciéndolo sentir más seguro y más querido de lo que merecía. 

En algún momento tendría que darle explicaciones. No le había contado que tenía novio. O algo así, tampoco había puesto nombre nunca a lo que tenía con Kyu. Era cómodo estar con él, tal vez por la sensación de arropo que había sentido desde que lo conoció. Todo era natural y fácil junto a Kyuhyun. Era un chico sencillo y jamás había sentido esa presión que le perseguía desde que se convirtiera en un ídolo junto a él. Simplemente estaba allí, sin pedir nada a cambio, y eso le gustaba. 

Tal vez cometió el error de dejarse llevar. Kyu jugaba a los novios y le parecía muy dulce verlo comportarse como un enamorado, todas aquellas muestras de amor que le entregaba luchando fieramente contra su vergüenza. Se ponía colorado cada vez que le decía que lo quería y sonreía nervioso si era él quién le mostraba su afecto. Kyuhyun era puro y natural, valores que no había tenido cerca en mucho tiempo y que ni siquiera tenían cabida en el mundo en el que vivía. Todo lo que representaba Kyu era lo primero que era destruido en su mundo, por eso no había querido involucrarlo en él, por eso había querido conservarlo. Un pequeño refugio al que volver cuando se sintiera podrido y vacío de nuevo. 

Pero entonces conoció a Eunhyuk y todo cambió.

Eunhyuk, que se había convertido en el ancla que lo mantenía a flote en medio de la tempestad, que le había prendido el corazón con la llama de un amor que no había conocido antes, que se había convertido en sus días de sol y en sus noches estrelladas. 

Sabía que tenía una relación, se lo había dicho la primera vez, cuando se besaron sin pensarlo y no pudieron parar. Por un segundo, sólo un segundo, pensó que aquello estaba mal. Eun tenía pareja y él tenía a Kyu. Era totalmente contrario a ese tipo de engaños, no podía ni pensar en traicionar así a alguien a quien se supone que amas, pero con él no pudo parar. Le tocó el corazón el primer día y aún ahora, dos meses después, notaba el calor de su mano sujetando el pobre músculo, que no bombeaba si no estaba él cerca.

Amaba a Eunhyuk, de eso estaba seguro. No podría vivir sin él. Lo supo desde el primer día, por eso se arriesgó a hacer algo que rechazaba y se dejó llevar. Tal vez había confundido lo que sentía por Kyu porque no se aproximaba siquiera a lo que sentía por Eun, pero era importante para él y no se perdonaría jamás el haberle hecho daño. Ahora que todo se había descubierto, su mayor temor era quedarse sin ninguno de los dos. 

 

 

 

-Todo va a salir bien – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Donghae lloraba en sus brazos como un niño sin consuelo. No estaba seguro de si lo hacía por lo que había pasado allí aquella noche, porque estaba nervioso o porque se avergonzaba de haberlo engañado. En esos dos meses, había aprendido a conocer a Dong y sabía que aquella situación debía de estar matándolo. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber quién era el tipo que los interrumpió en el mejor de los momentos y si ellos estaban sorprendidos de haberse encontrado en semejante situación, más lo estaba él. Jamás habría imaginado que ya tuviera a alguien. Nunca le había hablado de él y ciertamente jamás había dado pruebas de estar involucrado en otra relación.

Desde el mismo momento que lo conoció, había tenido la sensación de que Donghae estaba falto de cariño, que necesitaba amor, aunque sólo fuera de forma amistosa. Lo había conocido en una de las fiestas de la compañía. Ni recordaba con qué motivo la habían celebrado, siempre estaban haciendo alguna, si no era benéfica, era de promoción de algún artista o de aniversario de algún pez gordo. Había estado a punto de no ir, pero los chicos lo arrastraron hasta allí. 

Ya sabía quién era Lee Donghae, al fin y al cabo pertenecían al mismo mundillo, pero al ser de otra compañía, no habían interactuado demasiado. Habían coincidido en una par de programas de variedades y en algún evento musical, pero nunca habían pasado de saludarse correctamente o de cruzar un par de palabras en un grupo de gente que estaba igual de obligada que ellos a relacionarse entre sí aunque no les gustara. Pero aquella noche le llamó la atención verlo solo, sin el respaldo de su grupo. Ya sabía que se habían disuelto, pero aún así le pareció raro.

Le llamó la atención su mirada triste mientras hablaba con un par de directivos. Se estaría aburriendo tanto que no podía disimular su desidia, pensó, pero algo más tarde, cuando lo encontró en la barra pidiendo una copa, seguía con la misma mirada melancólica y triste. Un impulso lo llevó a acercarse a él y a decir una estupidez de las suyas, no recordaba demasiado bien cuál. Verlo reír su absurda broma le paró el corazón. Tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto jamás. Era dulce y sensual a la vez, alguien a quien deseas proteger y meter en tu cama al mismo tiempo. Y cayó rendido a sus pies. 

Desde el primer momento sintió el deseo irrefrenable de protegerlo y había hecho lo posible por mantener en su rostro aquella sonrisa que consiguió arrancarle el primer día, porque si Donghae era feliz, él también lo era. Y por esa misma regla, si estaba triste, él también lo estaba.

-Cálmate, ¿vale? – repitió sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda. Le dio un beso cariñoso en la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla en ella -. No me gusta verte así, Donghae. Por favor, tranquilízate.

-No puedo, Eun. ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? Todo lo que ha pasado hoy… Todo es culpa mía.

-¿Pero qué dices? Nada es culpa tuya, ¿me oyes? Nada. Las cosas han salido así y ya está.

Donghae levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Los suyos estaban rojos y aún rebosaban lágrimas que parecían no poder controlar.

-Eun… te he mentido – dijo con la voz rota -. Y a Kyu. Os he engañado a los dos, os he hecho daño a los dos. Soy el culpable de que se haya ido de aquí así. Si algo le pasara…

-No le va a pasar nada. Es más, creo que lo mejor es que esté solo y que se tranquilice. En un momento de tensión como el de esta noche, sólo se pueden decir cosas destinadas a herir o a dar lástima. Cuando habléis, es mejor que ambos tengáis la cabeza despejada -. Le quitó el flequillo de la cara y le besó la frente. Volvió a abrazarlo, sintiendo cómo se relajaba ligeramente entre sus brazos -. Y en cuanto a lo de mentirme… Ya hablaremos de eso, ¿vale? No te preocupes por nada. Sé que debes de haber tenido un buen motivo para no hablarme de ese hombre.

Con un suave empujón, Donghae se apartó de él y lo miró con aquella mirada de embeleso que tanto amaba. Que estuviera mezclada con tristeza no le gustaba, pero aún así podía ver el amor en ellos, un amor que le había demostrado y entregado sin condición desde el primer minuto. ¿Cómo iba a estar enfadado con él, si cada vez que lo miraba se le aceleraba el corazón?

-No te merezco, Eunhyuk. Y por eso me siento peor. Tendría que haber sido sincero contigo desde el principio, como lo fuiste tú.

Aquello le hizo pensar en Siwon. Él sí que había metido la pata hasta el fondo porque si había alguien en el mundo que no se mereciera algo así, ese era Siwon. No es que pensara que el otro, Kyu, lo había llamado Donghae, sí que lo mereciera, pero Siwon era especial, una de esas personas que sólo viven para dar cariño. Siempre pendiente de todos, siempre atento y dispuesto a ayudar, espiritual y justo, Siwon era el ser humano más encantador que había conocido en su vida. 

Tal vez fue eso lo que le gustó de él. Se sentía muy cómodo con él. Era tolerante y comprensivo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera muy razonable con respecto a la situación en la que lo había puesto. ¡Joder, lo había engañado con su último gran fichaje! Siwon le había estado hablando de Donghae los últimos tres meses como si le hubiera tocado la lotería y tenía muy buenas expectativas con respecto a ese nuevo contrato.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que nos va a beneficiar tenerlo con nosotros. Lee Donghae me va a dar más de una alegría, estoy seguro – le había dicho sin ocultar su felicidad.

¿Qué estaría pensando en esos momentos? Estaba seguro de que su concepto de Donghae había variado considerablemente. Si le hubiera pasado a él, habría empezado a gritar y a tirar cosas como un loco, pero Siwon tenía clase hasta para eso. Ver su expresión, sentir el peso de su silencio, dolía más que cualquier insulto. La vergüenza se lo comía por dentro y sabía que sólo podía hacer una cosa.

-¿Vas a estar bien? – le preguntó a Donghae acariciándole la mejilla -. Tengo que irme. Tengo que hablar con Siwon -.Vio alarma en los ojos de su amante y lo tranquilizó -. No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Del todo. Y aunque no lo estuviera, cuanto antes hable con él, mejor. Nos jugamos mucho, Dong. Tú acabas de firmar un contrato con él y no sé si llegará a pasarle por la cabeza restringirlo o tomar algún tipo de represalia hacia ti. No es su estilo, pero nunca se sabe cómo va a reaccionar una persona ante una infidelidad. 

-Yo… - dijo Dong con tristeza -. Piensas en mí. ¿Y qué hay de ti? También puedes salir perjudicado profesionalmente de esto. 

-Lo sé, pero eso no me preocupa. 

Iba a decirle que él era más importante, que lo que pudiera pasarle no le importaba si él estaba a salvo, pero Donghae se le acercó y le tomó la cara entre las manos. 

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? – le dijo con una sonrisa enamorada. 

Eun afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. 

-Yo también te quiero – le contestó copiando su gesto.

Le dio un beso dulce en los labios. Los sintió temblar contra los suyos y los apretó un poco más. No podía permitir que llorara más. Prefería morir a verlo así. Rozó su boca con la lengua y la respuesta fue inmediata. La lengua de Donghae se enredó con la suya en un beso profundo. Aquello era lo que necesitaba para armarse de valor e ir a enfrentarse con Siwon. Pasara lo que pasara, sabía que seguiría teniendo a Donghae a su lado y con eso le bastaba. 

 

 

 

Aún tenía llave del apartamento de Siwon así que decidió usarla. Si llamaba, corría el riesgo de que no quisiera abrirle y no quería eso. Necesitaba hablar con él por mucho que le costara

El piso estaba a oscuras. No parecía haber ni una sola luz encendida en todo el apartamento y empezaba a temer que Siwon no se encontrara allí. Revisó cada habitación sin hacer ruido, al fin y al cabo ya era de madrugada y tal vez Siwon estuviera durmiendo, por más que le extrañara dado los acontecimientos y conociéndolo como lo conocía. El dormitorio estaba vacío, al igual que el salón, la cocina, los baños y el dormitorio de invitados. Sólo le quedaba por mirar en el despacho.

Siwon estaba sentado en la silla que solía usar cuando trabajaba allí. Una enorme silla giratoria de despacho forrada en piel que parecía estar hecha a medida para él –posiblemente así era- y que, aún siendo grande, dejaba a la vista su cabeza por encima del respaldo. Estaba de espaldas a él, mirando por un ventanal. Las luces de los edificios del exterior era la única luz que había en la habitación, pero era más que suficiente para verlo bien.

-Siwon – lo llamó con cautela. Apenas dio un paso dentro de la habitación, temeroso de su reacción.

No respondió. Ni siquiera se movió. ¿Se habría quedado dormido?

-¿Siwon? – Repitió - ¿Estás despierto?

Escuchó un suspiro como respuesta. Uno de esos suspiros que se sueltan cuando se está agotado. Le dio un poco de tiempo para que se girara por decisión propia, pero al ver que no reaccionaba decidió empezar la conversación él.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo Eunhyuk acercándose a la mesa. 

-¿Sí? ¡No me digas!

La respuesta le pilló tan de sorpresa que se quedó clavado al suelo. La silla giró entonces y pudo ver a Siwon. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y llevaba la camisa abierta hasta la mitad del pecho. Estaba despeinado y tenía los ojos entornados, dándole un aspecto de dejadez que no recordaba haber visto nunca antes en él.

-Sabes que sí – le dijo.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar? ¿De cómo me la has jugado? ¿De lo imbécil que soy? ¡¿O de lo hijo de puta que eres tú?!

-Siwon… Cálmate, así no es posible…

-¡No me da la gana de calmarme! 

Lo vio adelantarse en su asiento y poner con demasiada fuerza sobre el escritorio una botella que no había visto hasta entonces. ¿Había estado bebiendo? Aquello no iba a ser fácil.

-¿En serio quieres que sea así? – Eunhyuk lo enfrentó a pesar de que sabía que no estaba en buenas condiciones y que tal vez iba a ser un poco complicado razonar con él en ese estado.

-¿Y cómo tiene que ser? A ver, dímelo tú, porque esto es culpa tuya. ¿Qué quieres, que te suplique y que llore? ¿Es eso? Ya he hecho demasiado el imbécil, ¿no crees? 

-No digas tonterías – replicó Eunhyuk -. Tú no has hecho nada. Las cosas suceden como suceden y ya está, pero nadie ha hecho el imbécil aquí.

-¿No? ¿Y por qué me siento como si lo fuera? – escupió Siwon - ¡Me has engañado, maldita sea! Me siento estúpido y traicionado y vacío y…

Se echó para atrás en el asiento y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo. A Eun le dolía el alma de verlo así, pero no podía dar marcha atrás ahora. Había ido allí a dejar aquel tema zanjado y era lo que iba a hacer, aunque doliera. 

-Lo siento, Siwon, de verdad, lo siento muchísimo. No quería hacerte daño, pero no he podido evitarlo. Las cosas han salido así y no me arrepiento. Siento decirlo así, pero es la verdad.

Verlo tan sereno de pronto no le gustó. Conocía a Siwon y sabía que aguantaría el tipo hasta quedarse solo, aunque se estuviera muriendo por gritar, y no daría muestras de debilidad delante de él. Así debía comportarse un hombre de negocios y Siwon lo era desde que se levantaba hasta que terminaba el día. Lo que le asustaba era lo que pudiera pasar cuando se quedara solo. Jamás se perdonaría ponerlo en una situación que pudiera hacerle sufrir.

-¿Por qué? – Siwon lo sorprendió con la pregunta.

-No hay un por qué – respondió Eun tras meditarlo unos segundos.

-Pensaba que estábamos bien, que lo nuestro funcionaba. Me pediste que no te presionara y no lo hice…

-Siwon…

-Me pediste espacio y te lo di. Quisiste vivir lo nuestro como te dio la gana y eso hemos hecho todo este tiempo. ¡Era tu relación perfecta, joder, tú lo querías así!

-Por favor, escúchame…

-Si te he dado lo que has querido, tal y como lo has querido, ¿por qué cojones me haces esto? ¿¿Por qué??

-¡Porque me he enamorado! – Gritó Eun y una vez que había empezado no podía parar - ¡Lo quiero, Siwon! Lo quiero tanto que no podría seguir viviendo si no lo tengo. Me duele, me agota, y me da la vida a la vez. Es más fuerte que yo, más fuerte que nada de lo que haya sentido antes…

Se detuvo de golpe. Había ido a sincerarse, pero lo que acababa de hacer era un golpe muy bajo. Y Siwon se dio cuenta.

-Lo me estás queriendo decir es que… ¿nunca me has querido?

-¡No! – se apresuró a contestar – Te he querido mucho, Siwon, aún te quiero, es sólo que…

-Que no me quieres como a él. 

¿Qué iba a responder a eso? Era cierto y negarlo en ese momento era ya inútil. 

-¿Me has querido alguna vez, Eunhyuk? – el tono de desaliento de Siwon le hizo saltar las lágrimas.

-Sabes que sí, sino no habría estado contigo durante todos estos meses. Te he querido y te quiero, pero esto es distinto. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Se había propuesto no llorar, afrontar la situación con la mayor entereza posible, pero estaba claro que no iba a poder conseguirlo. 

-Me ahogo sin él, Siwon. Lo necesito. Nunca quise que esto pasara y me he odiado por lo que te he estado haciendo, pero es más fuerte que yo. Controla mi cabeza, mi corazón y mi cuerpo. Lo amo tanto que, ahora que lo he encontrado, haría cualquier cosa por él, lo que me pidiera, lo que hiciera falta. Sé que mi vida estará incompleta si me falta -. Notó que se le quebraba la voz, pero aún así siguió hablando -. Me hace reír, me emociona, me toca el corazón sólo con mirarme. Me vuelve loco, me quita el sueño, hace que mi mundo se tambalee y sólo para si él me sostiene. Donghae lo es todo para mí, Siwon. Todo. 

A esas alturas, las lágrimas caían por su cara sin control. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y una presión en el pecho que no le dejaban respirar pero no sabía si era porque le había dicho a Siwon todo lo que tenía que decir o porque hablar de cuánto amaba a Donghae hacía que se emocionara. 

-Supongo que esto es un adiós, ¿no? – dijo Siwon tras un buen rato en silencio. 

-Supongo que sí. 

Otro suspiro cansado. No podía verle la cara y lo agradecía. A pesar de todo, le preocupaba Siwon, y mucho. No podría marcharse de allí si lo veía llorar y roto de dolor. 

-Sé feliz, Eunhyuk. Lo digo de corazón. Porque si me entero que estoy pasando por este mal rato para que no seas feliz te juro que te busco y te doy la paliza de tu vida.

Eun se rió entre sollozos. Por un momento deseó que no hubiera pasado nada de todo eso y seguir con él como hasta ahora porque era la mejor persona que había conocido nunca.

-Te deseo lo mismo, Siwon. Te lo mereces – le dijo secándose las lágrimas, más calmado por fin – y espero que algún día conozcas el amor como lo he conocido yo.

Escuchó el sonido inconfundible de una risa sarcástica. Estaba molesto y desanimado, lo entendía, pero algún día lo superaría y conocería a alguien que lo mereciera más que él, estaba seguro. Siwon era de esas personas que necesitan ser amados y encontraría a quien amar, no le cabía duda. Sólo deseaba que esa persona supiera valorarlo como se merecía y le diera lo que él no había podido darle.

##### Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

##### Capítulo 5

Una noche de perros sólo podía dar lugar a un día de perros. Siwon había llegado tarde al despacho y se había encontrado con un problema tras otro. Fechas que se descuadran, ídolos con faringitis dos días antes de un concierto, sesiones fotográficas con resultados nefastos, dramas que no consiguen audiencia suficiente y penden del hilo de la cancelación. Y no eran más que la una de la tarde. ¿Cuándo acabaría aquel maldito día?

Decidió ir a comer a la cafetería de la compañía, situada en la primera planta y por la que pasaba todo el personal de la empresa, desde los operarios de las cámaras de los platós de televisión hasta las chicas del grupo femenino estrella de _Masi_. Afortunadamente, aquel sitio era enorme –ocupaba la mitad de la primera planta- y siempre había sitio donde sentarse a comer tranquilo. Él prefería las mesas laterales, estaban más escondidas y por lo tanto la zona era más tranquila, además estaban junto a las ventanas y se podía ver la calle. 

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y se veía incapaz de disfrutar de su comida, pero había que alimentarse. Lo único que le faltaba era colapsar y terminar en el hospital. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, simplemente comió cuanto tenía en el plato. Cuando acabó se quedó sentado mirando la calle. Llovía de nuevo. El tiempo parecía estar en consonancia son su estado de ánimo.

-Presidente Choi – escuchó que lo llamaban y giró la cabeza. Era Jung Yin Ho.

-Jung, buenas tardes – saludó con educación. 

-Buenas tardes. Te he estado buscando. Tu secretaria me dijo que estabas aquí.

Se acabó la paz, pensó. ¿Acaso no podía tener un rato para él ni mientras comía? 

-¿No podías esperar a que regresara? ¿Tan importante es? – preguntó.

-Mucho.

Suspiró cansado. ¿Qué más podía salir mal aquel puto día?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El compositor nuevo, Cho, ¿lo recuerdas? 

-Sí. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Que se va. No quiere trabajar para nosotros. 

Miró a Jung como si le estuviera hablando en búlgaro. ¿Qué coño decía? 

-¿Cómo que no quiere trabajar para nosotros? – dijo indignado - ¡Pero si ya ha firmado el contrato! ¿Acaso sabe lo que pasa cuando rompes un contrato así? Se ha vuelto loco, ¿no? Si ayer estaba deseando empezar. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ni idea. Sólo sé que dice que no puede cumplir con el contrato y que se tiene que marchar.

-¿Pero has hablado con él? ¿Has intentado convencerlo?

-Sí, por teléfono. Había pensado ir a verlo, pero he decidido hablarlo primero contigo. 

Por si fuera poco, pensó. Estaba claro que no le iba a salir nada bien ese día, pero al menos había conseguido ponerles solución a los demás problemas aunque fuera de forma temporal. Si aquel loco se marchaba tal y como había amenazado, se iban a ver metidos en pleitos hasta que le salieran canas. Aunque llevaban todas las que ganar ya que era la otra parte la que supuestamente incumpliría el contrato, no era el mejor momento para verse inmersos en demandas y juicios. Eso era siempre una mala publicidad. 

-Está bien, yo me encargo – le dijo a Jung.

-¿Vas a hablar con él?

-Sí, pero voy a hacerlo en persona. Si tiene algún problema, que me lo diga a la cara, a ver si se atreve. 

 

 

Llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba el músico media hora después. Dejó el coche en el aparcamiento y fue caminando hasta la entrada. No llevaba paraguas y se mojó un poco, pero apenas lo notó. Una vez en el ascensor, se miró el espejo y se arregló el pelo. Lo llevaba muy peinado esa mañana, con la raya al lado y bien fijado con gomina. La lluvia apenas había hecho efecto en él.

El ascensor paró en la sexta planta y se dirigió a la habitación 609, donde se alojaba Cho Kyu Hyun. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta se arregló las solapas del abrigo y llamó. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió. 

Se sorprendió al ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta. Con cara de no haber dormido apenas, el hombre de la noche anterior lo miraba con la misma cara de sorpresa que debía de tener él.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – preguntó el chico con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo… - vaciló Siwon – debe de haber una confusión. Quería ver a Cho Kyu Hyun pero deben de haberme dado la dirección mal…

-Yo soy Cho Kyu Hyun.

Estaba estupefacto. No podía ser. El destino no podía ser tan perro. 

-Y yo soy Choi Siwon, presidente de _Masi Entertainment_.

Notó en su cara cuando entendió la situación. Incluso escuchó el _“mierda”_ que dijo para sí. 

-¿Puedo pasar? – le preguntó.

-Sí – contestó Kyuhyun. Se echó a un lado y le dejó entrar a la habitación.

Siwon observó que la cama estaba hecha y que sobre ella había dos maletas, una de ellas cerrada y la otra estaba siendo ordenada en ese momento, por lo que pudo apreciar. Esperó a que Cho se reuniera con él. Lo vio bastante nervioso, cruzado de brazos al otro lado de la habitación como si el gesto pudiera protegerlo de algún modo. 

-Usted dirá – dijo Kyu sin mirarlo a la cara. 

-Esa es la cuestión, que no sé qué decir.

Kyu lo miró a los ojos entonces. El chico tenía ojeras y estaba bastante pálido. Imaginaba que había pasado una noche horrible, muy similar a la suya.

-Lo siento, yo… -Siwon estaba realmente aturdido. ¿Cómo demonios afrontaba eso ahora? – He venido con la intención de convencer a uno de mis músicos de que no sea tan estúpido de incumplir un contrato, pero ahora que veo que se trata de ti me dan ganas de irme contigo a donde sea que vayas. 

-No intente empatizar conmigo. No es necesario. 

Estaba a la defensiva, lo entendía.

-No intento empatizar. Estoy en tu misma situación, ¿recuerdas?

-Eso me da igual – replicó Kyu -. Sea lo que sea para lo que ha venido aquí, dígalo rápido. Voy a perder el avión. 

-No sigas con eso. ¿Sabes en lo que te metes si rompes el contrato con nosotros? Tendrás que vender tus órganos varias veces para poder pagar la multa, los costes del juicio, la indemnización a la compañía… ¿De veras quieres meterte en un follón así?

Lo vio vacilar, pero no rendirse. Acertó a ver lo desesperado que estaba. Sólo quería huir y no podía culparlo por ello. 

-Sé que es difícil, pero debes separar tu vida privada de la profesional. No te juegues tu futuro por un arrebato del que te vas a arrepentir seguro el día de mañana.

-¿Y cómo hago para separarlas, dime? – Estaba roto, podía verlo claramente, incluso había dejado de hablarle con formalidad, y desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada, sólo dejarlo hablar – He soñado con un trabajo así desde que estaba en el conservatorio. Es un sueño, pero ¿cómo voy a trabajar en un sitio que me va a estar recordando cada día el dolor que siento ahora? ¿Crees que voy a cruzarme con alguno de ellos por los pasillos y a saludarlos como si nada? ¿Es eso lo que esperas que haga?

Tenía razón. Iba a tener que ver a Donghae y a Eunhyuk con frecuencia, algo en lo que él mismo no había reparado ya que se encontraba en la misma situación. Por lo que a él respectaba, iba a ser muy doloroso, así que entendía al hombre perfectamente. Aún así, debía intentar convencerlo de que se quedara, no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Sé que va a ser duro – comenzó a decir Siwon -, pero no puedes renunciar a tu sueño por un desengaño amoroso. Esto pasará y si pierdes esta oportunidad por algo así no te lo perdonarás jamás. 

-¿Pasará? ¿Pasará, dices? – Kyu fue hasta una mesa auxiliar y cogió unos papeles - ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer mientras se me pasa, escribir canciones de amor para que mi novio las cante con su amante?

Arrojó las hojas sobre la cama de mala manera y se esparcieron desordenadas. Sin entender muy bien, Siwon cogió una de ellas y la leyó. 

-Llegó esta mañana. Mi primer trabajo para _Masi Entertainment_ – dijo Kyu con amargura.

Si no se equivocaba, aquel primer trabajo consistía en escribir una canción para el dúo que iban a formar Donghae y Eunhyuk, la apuesta más fuerte de la compañía para la próxima temporada. Y se le había olvidado por completo.

-Maldita sea.

-No puedo, ¿entiende? – Kyu volvió a hablarle con formalidad, pero no escondió su dolor – No voy a poder escribirles una canción y trabajar con ellos cada día. Me moriré si tengo que hacerlo. Prefiero marcharme, aunque me denuncien por incumplimiento de contrato, me da igual. No tengo nada, que me lleven a la cárcel. Ya qué importa. 

Siwon no hacía más que mirar los papeles uno tras otro por si había un error, pero estaba bien claro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan asqueroso el destino? Estaba claro que todo aquello iba a hacerles sufrir a todos más de lo que esperaban. 

-Lo arreglaré – le dijo con decisión -. No te preocupes, haré lo posible por solucionar esto. Le daremos este trabajo a otro compositor, tenemos muchos otros. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-No sé…

-Sólo te pido eso. Ten confianza en mí. Espera un poco a que las cosas se calmen antes de marcharte y aguanta. Cuando todo esto pase te alegrarás de haberte quedado. Por favor.

Vio que vacilaba y eso le dio esperanzas. 

-No puedo prometerle nada – contestó Kyuhyun -. Intentaré darle algún tiempo, pero no sé si podré aguantar. 

-Inténtalo, por favor. Toma mi tarjeta. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame. 

Puso la tarjeta en sus manos y lo vio leer lo que ponía en ella. Cuando lo miró parecía algo más sereno.

-Muchas gracias. 

Siwon lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó. Tenía que arreglar aquello como fuera, antes de que empezara a influir en su negocio, y eso sí que no lo iba a consentir. 

 

 

 

No fue demasiado difícil conseguir su dirección. Sabía a quién tenía que preguntar. Fue hasta allí muy decidido, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para aliviar el dolor de Kyu. No lo eliminaría, desgraciadamente, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Llamó a su habitación con mano temblorosa y esperó. Tuvo que metérselas en los bolsillos para evitar que le temblaran como si estuviera muerto de frío. De hecho, estaba helado, pero sabía que era por los nervios. En cuanto arreglara las cosas con Kyu se calmaría, estaba seguro.

La puerta se abrió y un sombrío Kyuhyun le dio la bienvenida, aunque no tenía cara de estar contento de verlo allí, precisamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo con tono seco.

-Vengo a hablar contigo. 

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo ahora. Vete. – Intentó cerrar la puerta pero Donghae la sujetó con fuerza y la empujó hasta abrirla del todo.

Kyu entró en la habitación y Donghae le siguió. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, temía que en el último momento se diera cuenta de que allí dentro no tenía escapatoria y se marchara.

-Kyu, por favor…

-¡Ya estoy harto de charlas! ¿Es que todo el mundo va a venir hoy a joderme el día? No quiero hablar con nadie, ¿cómo tengo que decirlo?

-Pero tenemos que hablar, Kyu. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? 

-No, claro, debe ser complicado hablar de esto. Hacerlo, sin embargo, no parece que te haya costado mucho. 

El tono crudo y sarcástico le dolió en el alma. Desgraciadamente, sus palabras le afectaron más de lo que le habría gustado. Ya llevaba la carga de ser un ser humano despreciable por haberlo engañado cuando llegó, pero ahora que se lo decía a la cara se sentía aún peor. 

-Tienes derecho a insultarme, Kyu. Hazlo. Me lo merezco. 

-¿A eso has venido, a que te insulte? Porque puedo empezar y no parar en horas, te lo advierto. 

-Si después de hacerlo te sientes mejor y me escuchas, adelante.

Kyu vaciló. Estaba seguro de que tenía mil y un insultos en la cabeza que podría haber escupido en aquel momento y se los merecía todos, pero no abrió la boca. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a recoger las maletas que tenía encima de la cama.

-Márchate, Donghae. No tengo ganas de hablar ahora. Por favor.

-¿Y cuándo quieres hacerlo? Tenemos que solucionar esto –. Dong estaba realmente molesto por la falta de interés de Kyu.

-No. _Tú_ tienes que solucionar esto. Yo no he hecho nada – replicó Kyuhyun señalándole con el dedo.

-Vale, he sido yo el que lo ha jodido todo, lo sé, pero tenemos que arreglarlo entre los dos. 

-¡No me pediste opinión para tirarte a otro! ¿Ahora quieres que lo solucionemos juntos? ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara?

-Quería decírtelo…

-¡Claro, pero has preferido esperar a que lo dejara todo en Busan y encontrara un trabajo lo más cerca posible de ti para hacerlo!

Donghae se quedó sin habla. 

-¿Cómo… cómo que tienes trabajo aquí? ¿Has venido a quedarte definitivamente? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

-Quería darte una sorpresa – contestó Kyu sin mirarlo, centrado en cerrar la maleta que había estado preparando -. Pero la sorpresa me la he llevado yo, ya ves. 

-Kyu… Te juro que quería decírtelo.

-¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?! – Kyu levantó la voz más de la cuenta. El grito dejó a Donghae sorprendido. Jamás lo había visto así antes y no había supuesto que tuviera tanto carácter. 

-¿Querías que te dejara por teléfono? No soy tan ruin.

Kyu dejó de trastear con su equipaje y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Su expresión no le gustó nada y tampoco que se le acercara de manera tan amenazadora por primera vez desde que había llegado.

-¿Has venido a dejarme? – Preguntó con tono intimidante.

Donghae tuvo que dar un paso atrás ya que Kyu se le había acercado tanto que casi se rozaban.

-Después de lo que ha pasado… Tendría que haber terminado contigo antes de haberte traicionado, pero hay situaciones que no se pueden controlar. Créeme cuando te digo que siento muchísimo lo que ha pasado y que me habría gustado que esto terminara de otra forma. 

-Me estás dejando. 

-Tal y como están las cosas, es lo que debo hacer. 

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

No entendía la postura de Kyuhyun. ¿De verdad estaba indignado porque quisiera acabar con su relación? 

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Prefieres que siga jugando a dos bandas? Bastante he sufrido sabiendo que te estaba engañando. En el fondo es bueno que esto haya sucedido, así puedo seguir mi vida junto a Eunhyuk sin sentirme el peor bastardo del planeta. 

-Es que _eres_ el peor bastardo del planeta – espetó Kyu -. Me pones los cuernos y me dejas, todo en unas pocas horas. Bastardo es poco para describirte.

-¿Acaso quieres que siga contigo? No voy a dejar a Eun, lo siento. Lo quiero. No pienso renunciar a él. Tenemos que terminar, ahora mismo, así podremos salir adelante los dos.

-¡Ni hablar!

Como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, Kyu empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Donghae no entendía nada. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

-Sé razonable, Kyu. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada y con Eun…

-¡Me la suda Eun! ¿Te crees que me vas a engañar como lo has hecho y venir a dejarme así? Así te queda la conciencia tranquila, ¿verdad? Dejas al tonto de Kyu y sigues follando con el ídolo del pop como si nada. Todo arreglado. ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

-Kyu, no grites…

-¡Pues no se ha acabado, ¿me oyes?! Hasta que yo lo diga, esto no se ha acabado. 

-¿Qué coño dices? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Decidiste por tu cuenta liarte con otro, me debes el derecho a decidir si quiero seguir con lo nuestro o no.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo. Aquello no podía estar saliendo así de mal, maldita sea. Esperaba que Kyu fuera más razonable, en cambio se encontró con un loco que no quería terminar su relación sólo porque él no lo había decidido así.

-¿Tú te estás oyendo? – Le preguntó - ¿De verdad quieres seguir conmigo? ¿Es que no tienes dignidad? Es imposible, Kyu. Lo mejor es terminar aquí y ahora…

-¡Te he dicho que no! Y no te creas que es porque quiero seguir contigo. ¡Ni loco! Pero no vas a decidir por mí, no te lo consiento. Esto se acaba cuando yo diga. No antes.

-Debes de haber perdido la cabeza… ¿Y cuándo se supone que va a ser eso? ¡Dime! Porque continuar con esto es lo más estúpido que podemos hacer y tú lo sabes.

-Cuando te pague con la misma moneda.

El silencio que se hizo de pronto fue casi tan demoledor como sus palabras. Kyu estaba demasiado sereno como para estar bromeando a pesar de que lo miraba con la mirada desencajada y su respiración estaba alterada. 

-No puedes estar hablando en serio – Donghae tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en el culebrón del fin de semana.

-Oh, hablo muy en serio. No voy a dejar esta relación estando en desventaja. Cuando te haya devuelto la jugada, entonces se acabará. 

-A ver si lo he entendido bien… - dijo Donghae perplejo –. Me estás diciendo que me vas a poner los cuernos mientras somos pareja para devolvérmela, como una venganza personal o algo así.

Kyu asintió con la cabeza con decisión.

-¿Crees que eso te va a hacer sentir mejor o me va a dejar a mí en mejor lugar? Yo voy a seguir siendo un cabrón y tú vas a convertirte en algo que desprecias. ¿Vas a poder con eso?

-Tenlo por seguro.

Lo meditó unos segundos y le siguió pareciendo una locura, pero Kyu parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. Tenía claro que no iba a poder razonar con él más de lo que ya lo había hecho y que si se le había metido en la cabeza aquella locura, no pararía hasta llevarla a cabo. Pues bien, si así se quedaba más tranquilo, que lo hiciera. Por lo que a él respectaba, aquella relación estaba acabada desde hacía tiempo y no creía que le fuera a afectar si Kyu se tiraba a otro tío o a medio regimiento de infantería.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres… - le dijo con todo el desinterés que pudo mostrar -. Pero date prisa, no hay motivo para alargar esto más de lo necesario.

-No te preocupes, esto se quedará zanjado este fin de semana si es posible.

Sin decir nada más, Donghae se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Tenía la sensación de haber empujado a Kyu a una situación tan desagradable o más que la infidelidad y eso le hizo sentir muy mal. Ya sufría por haberle jodido la vida a Kyu una vez. En cuanto llevara a cabo su venganza se convertirían en dos. Esperaba poder vivir con eso. 

 

 

 

La vida era un asco. Eso pensaba porque así era. Había estado bien durante un tiempo, sí, pero ahora apestaba. ¿Es que nada le iba a salir bien? Kyu Hyun le dio otro sorbo a su copa y se dio cuenta de que ya casi la había acabado. Dio un golpe con los nudillos sobre la barra para llamar la atención del camarero.

-Póngame otra, por favor – le pidió al hombre acercándole la copa vacía.

-Espero que no tengas que conducir hasta casa, chico, ya te has bebido cuatro. 

-No tengo que conducir, no se preocupe. Póngame esa copa. 

-Lo hago sólo porque te veo bastante sobrio.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que le importaba una mierda si lo veía sobrio o no. Estaba allí para poner copas no para apadrinar a nadie. Se alegró de no acusar los efectos de la bebida como otras personas. Por mucho que bebiera, no se le notaba apenas. Mientras otros arrastraban las palabras o simplemente eran incapaces de pronunciarlas, se caían al suelo o actuaban como lo suelen hacer los borrachos, él tan sólo notaba el exceso de alcohol en que no recordaba ni la mitad de lo que había hecho cuando despertaba. Por lo demás, ni se notaba que había bebido. 

Se llevó el vaso a los labios apenas el camarero se lo hubo puesto delante. Si estaba pensando ahogar sus penas en alcohol, iba por buen camino. No le prestó atención al escozor del líquido por su garganta y se la bebió de dos tragos largos. 

-Otra.

-Chico…

Kyu sacó su cartera y puso un par de billetes sobre la barra con un golpe seco.

-Otra… Por favor.

El camarero suspiró y meneó la cabeza, pero le hizo caso y le llenó la copa hasta la mitad. 

-Tú mismo, chaval.

El hombre apenas se apartó de él en la siguiente hora, en la que se bebió casi toda la botella. A esas alturas, su inmunidad al alcohol se había batido en retirada. Tenía la frente apoyada en la barra y era incapaz de levantar la cabeza por mucho que lo intentaba. 

-Chico, creo que deberías marcharte. ¿Me oyes?

Movió la cabeza con dificultad pero sin sentido alguno. Ni él sabía si había dicho que sí o que no.

-¿Puedes andar? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que te recoja? Yo no soy un taxi, te lo advierto, a lo máximo que puedo llegar es a sacarte a la calle y dejarte en la parada de ahí enfrente.

Kyu no respondió. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su lengua? ¿Había esponjado con el alcohol? 

-No… nnno hay… No… Llame a… blerfff…

-¿Qué dices? Mira, tengo que cerrar, no puedes quedarte aquí. 

El camarero salió de detrás de la barra y rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Tal vez en el móvil pudiera encontrar algún número favorito al que llamar o re-llamar al último marcado. Eso a veces funcionaba. Lo malo era que no encontraba su móvil por ningún sitio. Pero sí encontró una tarjeta. 

-Choi Siwon – leyó en voz alta para que Kyuhyun le oyera - ¿Si llamo a este tipo, vendrá por ti? 

No contestó. Ni siquiera dio muestra de haberse enterado.

-Qué cojones, voy a intentarlo. 

Se metió tras la barra de nuevo y usó el teléfono del local. Marcó un número tras otro y esperó. Cinco tonos después, alguien descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-Buenas noches, ¿Choi Siwon?

-Soy yo – contestaron al otro lado con recelo.

-Disculpe que le moleste. Verá, soy camarero de un bar y tengo aquí a un hombre en un estado bastante… umm, perjudicado. Lo mejor es que alguien venga a recogerlo porque no creo que él pueda dar un paso.

-¿Y a mí qué me cuenta? 

-Llevaba una tarjeta suya en un bolsillo. Es lo único que he podido conseguir porque está casi K.O. y no ha sido capaz de decirme a quién puedo llamar para que venga a buscarlo. Tampoco lleva el móvil así que…

-¿Mi tarjeta? ¿Está seguro?

-¿Y cómo cree que lo estoy llamando, oiga? – Respondió el camarero de mala manera – Mire, si no va a venir a buscarlo dígalo ya y lo dejo en la acera. No me pagan por hacer de niñera de ningún borracho y ya es hora de cierre. 

-¿Cómo es ese hombre? ¿No será un chico joven, alto, con cara de haber salido del colegio hace dos días? 

-¡El mismo! Del colegio no sé, pero achica que da gusto. ¿Viene a por él, entonces? 

-Sí, ahora mismo voy.

El hombre colgó el teléfono y regresó junto a Kyu.

-Parece que ha habido suerte, chico. Tu salvador viene en camino. No te desmayes hasta que él venga, ¿me oyes, princesita?

Kyu Hyun no entendía nada de lo que decía. Sólo oía un montón de bla bla bla. Cerró los ojos un momento, o al menos el creía que había sido sólo un momento. Consiguió levantar la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo y abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue al gran jefe mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

¿Acaso estaba sentado? No se había dado cuenta. Agitó la cabeza y se levantó del taburete. Todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y comenzó a ver triple. Lo último de lo que tuvo consciencia fue de cómo se desplomaba contra el pecho del Choi Siwon.

##### Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

##### Capítulo 6

No le costó demasiado sacarlo afuera. Cho no pesaba demasiado a pesar de su altura. Cuando lo rodeó por la cintura para evitar que se cayera el suelo pudo notar sus costillas, pero no podía decir que estuviera demasiado delgado. Parecía tener la complexión justa para su altura y eso era una ventaja ya que pudo manejarlo con facilidad hasta que lo sacó del local.

Hacía mucho frío y empezaba a lloviznar. No podían quedarse en plena calle o cogerían un resfriado así que lo sujetó por la cintura mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar y lo guió hasta su coche. Una vez junto al vehículo, apoyó a Kyu contra la puerta del copiloto y le levantó la cabeza. 

-Hey, despierte – le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cara. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, aumentó la fuerza hasta convertirlas en auténticas bofetadas -. Cho, ¿me oye? Lo voy a llevar al hotel, ¿de acuerdo? 

Kyu movió la cabeza asintiendo e hizo el amago de mantenerse en pie por sí solo, pero resbaló. Siwon lo atrapó antes de que llegara siquiera a torcerse y lo puso derecho. Vio cómo abría los ojos con dificultad y parpadeaba.

-Sí… Gracias, al hotel… Sí…

Al menos parecía más lúcido. Abrió el coche y lo sentó dentro, no con poca dificultad debido a las largas piernas del hombre y su poca sincronía para manejarlas en ese estado. Le puso el cinturón y dio la vuelta para subir al coche. Mantuvo la ventanilla del copiloto abierta todo el trayecto. Hacía frío y la lluvia salpicaba dentro del coche, pero estaba seguro de que eso lo ayudaría a despejarse y efectivamente ayudó ya que poco a poco notó como su acompañante se iba despabilando por momentos. Cuando llegaron al hotel, tenía los ojos abiertos y podía mantener la cabeza erguida por fin.

Ninguno dijo una palabra hasta llegar a la habitación. Siwon le pidió la llave para abrir la puerta y Kyu se la dio sin rechistar. Una vez dentro, Siwon lo vio entrar directo hasta la cama y tirarse cuan largo era sobre ella sin quitarse ni los zapatos. 

-¿Vas a estar bien? – le preguntó Siwon.

Recibió un gruñido amortiguado por el colchón donde tenía enterrada la cara por respuesta. No sabía si eso había sido un sí o un no, pero no se sentía tranquilo dejándolo allí en esas condiciones. Le quitó los zapatos y le tiró de la chaqueta para poder quitársela sin tener que levantarlo. Kyu tan sólo hizo un movimiento con los brazos para facilitarle la labor. 

-Duerme. Mañana estarás hecho una mierda así que suerte -. No sabía bien por qué le hablaba, estaba casi seguro de que no podía oírlo -. Buenas noches, Cho.

Caminó unos pasos antes de escuchar que la cama crujía. Se giró y lo vio sentado sobre el colchón, con los ojos entornados y los hombros caídos. No había duda de que estaba hecho polvo.

-Gracias – dijo Kyu.

Parecía mucho más lúcido y despejado. Era increíble cómo se había recuperado teniendo en cuenta que cuando lo encontró se le desplomó encima como un muñeco de trapo.

-¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó regresando junto a la cama.

-No.

Sabía que no hablaba de la borrachera. No podía culparlo por beber, él mismo lo había hecho la noche anterior hasta quedarse dormido sobre la mesa del despacho. 

-Lo estarás – le dijo. Sonrió sin saber por qué.

Kyu lo miraba con interés, como si lo viera por primera vez o hubiera algo en él que no había visto hasta ese momento.

-¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó Siwon.

-Tal vez – fue la respuesta. Tenía la voz algo temblorosa pero lo dijo con firmeza.

-Vale… Si puedo ayudarte…

Antes de darse cuenta, Kyu se levantó de la cama y estaba delante de él, con la misma mirada intrigada. Sin mediar palabra, agarró las solapas de su abrigo y se lo bajó por los hombros para quitárselo. La sorpresa hizo que Siwon no reaccionara lo suficientemente rápido así que cuando pudo hacerlo ya le había quitado el abrigo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? Puedo quitármelo solo. 

-Necesito tu ayuda – le dijo cuando se apartó de él.

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y qué quieres?

-Acuéstate conmigo.

Siwon se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser.

-¿Cómo? – Le preguntó cuando recuperó el habla - ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?

-No. 

-¿Que no? – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, realmente perplejo - ¿Estás seguro? ¿Acaso vas proponiéndole esas cosas a cualquiera muy a menudo?

-No, es la primera vez que lo hago. Pero es perfecto, ahora me doy cuenta.

-¿Perfecto para qué?

-Para vengarme, eres perfecto.

-Mira, no te entiendo. Has bebido demasiado, no sabes lo que dices. Intenta dormir un poco y…

-¡No quiero dormir! Quiero terminar con esto de una vez y para eso te necesito a ti.

-Sigo sin enterarme. Como no me lo expliques…

Kyu le contó la visita de Donghae y su negativa a ser abandonado después de haber sido engañado. Le contó su plan de devolverle la jugada.

-¿Estás loco, verdad? – dijo Siwon después de escuchar toda la historia -. Eso es lo más infantil que he escuchado en mi vida. Lo mejor habría sido dejarlo con él y listo. Como he hecho yo.

-¿Has dejado a…?

-Eun Hyuk. Se llama Eun Hyuk.

-Eso. ¿Lo has dejado?

-Lo hemos dejado de mutuo acuerdo. No merece la pena seguir cuando él quiere a otro y yo no voy a perdonar una infidelidad. No está en mi naturaleza compartir lo que es mío.

-Bien, pues entonces no te importará ayudarme.

Se le acercó de nuevo e intentó cogerle la corbata para quitársela. Siwon se la arrancó de las manos y se apartó unos pasos. 

-¡Eh, eh, quieto! No pienso ayudarte. Has perdido el juicio. Deja pasar unos días, verás las cosas con más claridad, pero no cometas ninguna locura. Y menos me involucres a mí en ellas. 

-¡Pero tú eres perfecto! Lo engaño con el novio del hombre con el que me engaña. Es justo.

-No, no lo es. Es una puta ida de olla, ¿vale? Vete a dormir, por Dios, a ver si se te despeja la cabeza un poco.

Cogió su abrigo y se lo puso. No había llegado a la puerta cuando lo escuchó a su espalda.

-¡Está bien! Márchate si quieres, pero no voy a cambiar de idea. Si no eres tú, será otro. No será tan perfecto pero valdrá. Encontraré a alguien que quiera acostarse conmigo, sólo tengo que buscar en el sitio adecuado.

Siwon se volvió a mirarlo con cara de sorpresa. Aquel tío estaba loco, joder.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Sí que lo sé.

Había perdido el juicio, o tal vez nunca lo tuvo, al fin y al cabo no lo conocía de nada. Agitó la cabeza, perplejo por lo que estaba escuchando, y se fue. Por algún motivo, se sentía mal por haberlo dejado allí con aquellas locas ideas en la cabeza. Sabía Dios qué era capaz de hacer ese pirado. 

 

 

 

Siwon no pudo dormir en toda la noche. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que Cho le había dicho. ¿De verdad iba a acostarse con cualquiera sólo para vengarse? Qué equivocado estaba. Si pensaba que eso le iba a hacer sentir mejor es que no lo había pensado bien. Estaba dejando que la ira y el odio lo dominaran y nada bueno podía salir de eso.

¿Pero por qué se preocupaba por él? No lo conocía de nada y, aunque tuvieran una relación profesional, su vida privada era cosa suya. Si quería ir por ahí acostándose con el primero que pasara, podía hacerlo. ¿Quién era él para impedírselo? Dio una vuelta más en la cama y se acomodó mejor, dispuesto a conciliar el sueño de una vez.

No pudo.

¿Qué pasaría si el muy idiota se metía en un lío por buscar compañía donde no debía? Apenas llevaba dos días en Seúl y no sabía por qué sitios debía moverse un gay en esa ciudad. Si no tenía cuidado, podía acabar mal. ¡Maldito fuera, ¿por qué se preocupaba por él?! Ya era mayorcito, ¿no? Pues que se las apañara. 

Pero por mucho que se lo repitió, el sentimiento de culpa no se iba. Si le hubiera dicho que sí no lo habría puesto en una situación tan peligrosa. ¿Qué cojones? Él no tenía la culpa de nada ni era responsable de lo que le pasara. 

Apenas durmió un par de horas pero el despertador fue igual de implacable que cada mañana. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue Cho Kyu Hyun. ¿Habría llevado a cabo ya su plan? Se propuso no pensar más en eso. Se vistió y se marchó a la oficina. 

Tenía que arreglar lo de la canción que debía escribir Cho para Donghae y Eunhyuk. Apenas dejó su abrigo en su despacho y se tomó el primer café, que Na Rim le tenía preparado como cada mañana, fue a hablar con Jung. Entró al estudio sin llamar, suponiendo que a aquellas horas encontraría al compositor solo, pero no fue así. Donghae y Eunhyuk estaban con él. 

-Buenos días -. Escuchó el saludo de parte de los tres pero con distinta intensidad. Jung fue efusivo y cordial. Donghae fue muy respetuoso, incluso inclinó la cabeza. Eunhyuk, en cambio, lo dijo bajito y con mirada esquiva.

-Buenos días – respondió dirigiéndose a Jung -. No sabía que estabas ocupado. Volveré más tarde.

-No, tranquilo, sólo estábamos charlando sobre el nuevo trabajo. Ya les he dicho que está todo en marcha.

-Bueno, sobre eso…

-¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que no has podido convencer a Cho y se ha marchado.

-No, no es eso – Siwon miró a ambos hombres intermitentemente. No tenía ni idea de cómo les iba a sentar la noticia pero tenían que saberlo -. Cho no quiere hacer la canción. De hecho, es mejor que no la haga.

-¿Por qué? – los tres preguntaron casi al unísono.

-El compositor, _Cho Kyu Hyun_ , no se siente cómodo con el encargo. Supongo que te haces cargo, ¿no, Donghae?

El cantante había cambiado de expresión nada más oír el nombre. No pudo contestar a Siwon. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la frente como si le hubiera entrado un dolor de cabeza terrible.

-¿Quieres decir que…? – Eun Hyuk entendió de pronto la situación.

-Sí, eso quiero decir – le contestó Siwon muy serio. 

-Yo no me entero. 

-No es nada que deba preocuparte, Yin Ho. Busca a otro para hacer la canción, por favor. 

Jung puso cara de no entender nada pero no rechistó. Siwon era el jefe y debía de tener motivos para pedirle aquello.

-De acuerdo. Tenía muchas expectativas con las ideas de Cho, estaba seguro de que podría componer la canción perfecta para ellos, pero si no es posible… Podemos trabajas juntos, chicos – les dijo a Hae y a Eun -, antes me estabais diciendo que teníais ideas y me gustaría oírlas. Tal vez saquemos de ahí algo interesante. 

Ambos cantantes se miraron como si pudieran comunicarse con los ojos, y Siwon estaba seguro de que era así por lo que estaba viendo, pero sólo Donghae contestó. 

-Bueno, yo tenía algunas cosas en mente –dijo como si tuviera miedo de ofender a alguien. 

-Bien, pues quedamos así entonces. Comenzaremos a trabajar cuanto antes -. Jung salió del estudio y los dejó a los tres solos. 

Siwon pensó que aquello al menos se había resuelto con facilidad. Ojalá fuera todo así. El ambiente se había enrarecido notablemente cuando se habían quedado solos los tres y aquel era un bache que iba a costar superar, pero habría que intentarlo por todos los medios. Él tenía algo más de sentido común que aquel pirado de Cho. Se reprendió mentalmente por volver a pensar en él sin venir a cuento. 

Eunhyuk y Donghae tampoco parecían muy cómodos. Eun estaba tenso, podía notarlo en su postura, con los hombros demasiado rectos y la mandíbula apretada. Hae, sin embargo, parecía azorado y algo avergonzado, continuaba masajeándose la frente con los dedos y cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando. Ninguno lo miraba directamente y en el fondo lo agradecía. Entonces se fijó en la muñeca de Hae y en la pulsera que lucía en ella. Era la misma que había encontrado unas noches atrás en su casa. 

Siempre lo había tenido todo, ya fuera porque había sido un niño mimado y con la fortuna de haber nacido en una familia muy bien posicionada o por los éxitos que había cosechado con su trabajo. Jamás había deseado nada que no pudiera conseguir ni envidiado nada de los que los demás pudieran tener. Por eso había aprendido a valorar las cosas de otra forma. Había aprendido que no se valoran por lo que cuestan, sino por lo que representan. Y por eso le había hecho ilusión que Hyuk le tuviera preparado un regalo tan simple por su aniversario. Nada caro, ni ostentoso, sino algo sencillo y personal, algo que le recordara que un simple detalle transmite más amor que un regalo costoso.

Pero no era para él. La pulsera había sido para Hae y la llevaba puesta en ese momento, como un símbolo del amor que se tenían. Él le había comprado a Eun un coche. Uno enorme y carísimo como muestra de amor. Un coche que había mandado guardar en el garaje junto a los demás coches de lujo que usaba a veces y que ahora parecía una basura comparado con aquella sencilla pulsera de cuero. Una muestra más de que el amor en sí ya es lo suficientemente valioso y que no necesita nada más. 

-Bueno, pues ya me voy – dijo cuando sintió que el ambiente no podía estar más tenso. 

-¡Un momento! – lo detuvo Hae – No sabía que Kyu trabajaba aquí. No me dijo nada. Si hubiera sabido algo…

-¿Qué habrías hecho? – preguntó Siwon – Dime, ¿qué habrías hecho? ¿Rechazar el contrato? ¿Convencer a Cho de que no aceptara el trabajo? ¿Dejar a Eunhyuk?

Hae sólo mostró reacción por lo último. Estaba claro que habría hecho cualquier cosa menos dejar a Eun. 

-No sé - contestó el cantante algo confundido -. Yo… No sé. 

-Olvídalo. No se pueden cambiar las cosas. 

Dicho esto se despidió y se marchó. Tenía que seguir trabajando. Aún más, tenía que seguir con su vida. Aquel episodio de telenovela que había vivido esos últimos días ya eran el pasado. Ahora tenía mirar al frente y seguir adelante. 

 

 

 

Eunhyuk se empeñó en llevar a comer a Donghae fuera de la compañía. Tenían trabajo y el tiempo era oro cuando se pertenece a ese mundo, pero sentía que debía sacar a Hae de allí. Lo había visto preocupado durante la charla con Siwon aquella mañana, más que los últimos días, en los que su estado de ánimo había influido claramente en su relación. Hae era ese tipo de personas cuyo estado de ánimo influye en la gente que le rodea. Si estaba feliz, los que lo rodeaban también lo estaban, y lo mismo sucedía si era al contrario. 

Tal vez fuera porque lo amaba con locura, pero a él le influía más que a nadie. No podía verlo triste ni preocupado. A veces, hacer un poco el idiota funcionaba y terminaba haciéndolo reír con alguna payasada o algún comentario. Tenía tendencia a pegarle mientras se reía cuando alguna de sus tonterías le hacía gracia y esa era una señal de que había conseguido su objetivo, pero últimamente su respuesta no pasaba de una sonrisa casi forzada. 

Su dulce Hae estaba triste y eso no podía consentirlo. 

Lo llevó a un hotel del centro. Uno de esos con spa y suites en el ático para hacer fiestas privadas. No tenía pensado organizar ninguna, pero sí que esperaba poder hacer uso de alguna de ellas para disfrutarla con su chico. 

Comieron en la terraza, hablaron de todo menos del tema que tanto dolor de cabeza les había dado esos días y procuró no mencionar nada que pudiera oscurecer aquel momento romántico. 

-Vamos a brindar – le dijo a Hae cuando ya habían acabado el almuerzo.

-¿Por qué brindamos? 

-Umm… Por nosotros, por nuestros éxitos, por nuestro amor…

Donghae sonrió de esa manera que hacía que a Eun se le parara el corazón. Parecía un niño tímido, sonreía mientras se mordía el labio inferior… pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. 

-Estamos juntos, Hae, eso es lo que importa. 

-Lo sé, Eun. Lo sé.

-Pues quita esa cara. Termina tu copa rápido porque en cuanto yo acabe la mía te voy a besar.

El moreno soltó una carcajada y observó cómo Eunhyuk, tal y como había prometido, apuraba su copa con prisa. De hecho, se empezó a levantar de su silla antes de terminarla.

-Oye, espera que yo aún no me he bebido la mía – protestó Donghae cuando lo vio rodear la mesa muy dispuesto.

-Pues date prisa, a qué esperas. 

Cuando dio el último sorbo, Eun ya le tenía la cara enterrada en el cuello y lo mordía suavemente mientras le metía las manos por debajo de la camiseta. Lo puso de pie de un tirón y lo arrimó tanto a él, que perdieron el equilibrio por un momento.

-Espera, deja que ponga la copa en la mesa al menos.

-Tírala. Diremos que nos la metan en la cuenta. Tira toda la mesa, si quieres. ¡Sí, buena idea! Puedo tumbarte encima y hacerte el amor aquí mismo, en la terraza.

-Nada de eso. Estamos a plena luz del día en una terraza del centro, rodeados de edificios desde los que nos puede ver cualquiera. Olvídalo. No vamos a hacer eso – dijo Donghae bastante serio.

-Pues vamos dentro antes de que se me olvide y te folle aquí mismo.

Corrieron al interior cogidos de la mano. La habitación tenía una enorme cama de sábanas blancas, tan livianas que parecían alas de mariposa. Un montón de cojines sustituían a las almohadas y estaban esparcidos por todo el cabecero, colocados de distintas posturas. 

-Túmbate ahí, entre los cojines – le dijo Eun.

Hae sonrió tímidamente pero hizo lo que le pidió sin dudarlo un segundo. Se quitó la camiseta y se acomodó entre los esponjosos almohadones. Estiró una mano hacia Eun, pidiéndole que lo acompañara, pero el rubio tenía otros planes. 

Eunhyuk se puso de pie en la cama y sin dejar de mirar a Donghae comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras se contoneaba al ritmo de una melodía que sólo escuchaba él. Movía las caderas con ritmo lento y sensual, tanto que Hae quedó hipnotizado por aquel movimiento sensual y sustituyó su sonrisa por una expresión turbada. Lo miró bailar como solía hacerlo sobre el escenario, aquella forma de moverse que tantos gritos histéricos arrancaban de las gargantas de las fans. Él no tenía ganas de gritar como ellas, pero sí de hacerle lo que tantas mujeres soñaban. 

-Ven aquí – le dijo con la voz ronca.

-No he terminado el número. 

Eun siguió bailando de la misma forma, cruzando la mirada con él de vez en cuando y tocándose todo el cuerpo. Cuando le pareció oportuno, introdujo su mano por dentro de los pantalones y Hae soltó un gruñido.

-Hyukie…

-Un momento.

Se desabrochó el pantalón y se giró hasta darle la espalda. Se bajó la prenda muy despacio, mientras continuaba moviendo las caderas de esa forma que sólo él sabía, hasta desprenderse de ella por completo. Llevaba unos bóxers negros y ajustados, justo como le gustaban a Donghae, bien pegados a su precioso trasero. Se giró mientras jugaba con la cinturilla de elástico ancho, bajándola hasta mostrar gran parte del vello suave que descendía de su ombligo hasta su pubis. 

Donghae no podía aguantar más y metió su mano dentro de sus propios pantalones. Estaba duro y tan caliente que sintió la frialdad de sus dedos alrededor de su pene al rodearlo. Comenzó a respirar por la boca y a pasarse la lengua por los labios. Entonces Eunhyuk le saltó encima.

-Sabes que me pones muy cachondo cuando haces eso – le dijo Eun.

-¿Qué? ¿Babear mientras te miro?

-No, idiota. Tocarte mientras te lames los labios. Tu lengua debería estar alrededor de mi polla ahora mismo, no ahí, provocándome.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Eun se puso a horcajadas sobre su pecho y se bajó los bóxers. Estaba tan empalmado que su erección saltó sola de dentro de la prenda. Arrimó las caderas a la cara de Hae y rozó su boca con ella. Sintió los labios húmedos rodearle, succionarlo entero, y su lengua jugar con el glande, dibujando círculos de saliva. 

No se escucharon más que jadeos y el sonido de las lamidas y besos durante un buen rato. Las respiraciones entrecortadas y la fricción húmeda de la mano de Hae sobre su propia polla. Acabaron de desvestirse con prisas y se enredaron entre brazos y piernas rodando sobre la cama, desesperados por estar aún más unidos. Se besaron con toda la pasión del momento y se acariciaron con desesperación. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, sin embargo estaban desesperados y acelerados.

Hae lo puso bocabajo y le levantó las caderas. Metió la cara entre sus nalgas, separándolas para poder llegar a donde quería, y lo lamió hasta que su saliva chorreó por los testículos de su amante. Jugó con sus dedos, con uno, después con dos, y lo preparó tan concienzudamente como su paciencia le dejó. No pudo esperar demasiado a acercar sus caderas e introducirse lentamente en él. Lo escuchaba gemir con la cara enterrada en las sábanas, agarrado a ellas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, mientras entraba en su cuerpo poco a poco.

Como siempre, el cuerpo cálido de Eunhyuk lo recibía con placer. Se acoplaban con tal precisión que parecían estar hechos del mismo molde. Eun era un amante generoso y no le ponía impedimentos. Cualquier cosa que Hae hiciera, él lo aceptaba sin rechistar. Por eso cuando lo agarró del pelo y le alzó la cabeza de la cama hasta levantarlo no protestó a pesar de que debió de doler. Era un juego recurrente; Hae le tiraba del pelo y él se ponía a mil. Tal vez había un punto sadomasoquista en su relación, pero el equilibrio era perfecto y ninguno de los dos se quejaba del exceso de fuerza del otro.

Hae lo abrazó y acarició su pecho mientras le lamía el cuello, la oreja, el hombro… No sabía qué hacer primero. Quería hacerlo todo a la vez, hacerle todo lo que tenía en mente a la vez, pero era imposible. Eun se contoneaba contra él, facilitando la penetración, mientras estiraba los brazos hacia atrás para sujetarlo por el pelo.

-Me vuelves loco – susurró Hae contra su oído. 

-Lo sé – Eun le cogió una mano y se la llevó hasta su polla, pidiéndole algo de atención también en esa parte. 

Hae lo masturbó con fuerza, justo como a Eun le gustaba, mientras lo agarraba del pelo. Lo escuchó gritar y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, tal vez de placer, tal vez porque estaba tirando de su pelo demasiado fuerte, pero aquel grito lo excitó hasta el extremo. Lo empujó de nuevo hacia adelante y lo sujetó por las caderas. Embistió con todas sus fuerzas, clavándole los dedos mientras lo sujetaba, hundiéndose tan profundamente que lo hacía rebotar contra la cama con cada envite. 

Finalmente se corrió con un jadeo ahogado, con los dedos clavados en sus caderas y enterrado en su cuerpo hasta el fondo. Sintió que Eun contraía el músculo, exprimiéndolo un poco más y alargó el orgasmo, hasta que se desplomó contra su espalda. Aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió a Eun moverse, tumbarlo en la cama y levantarle las piernas. Apenas abrió los ojos, lo vio acomodarse entre ellas, con aquella expresión salvaje que tan cachondo le ponía, y colocarse justo en su entrada. 

Eun entró en él de un solo empujón. Dolió pero no le importó. Así eran los juegos entre ellos. Las embestidas desenfrenadas de su amante le impedían recuperar el aliento, o tal vez era su cara mientras lo follaba, la expresión misma del éxtasis. Notó cuando Eun se corrió, sintió el líquido caliente derramándose en su interior y el miembro vibrar mientras se vaciaba. Era lo más maravilloso del mundo. 

Lo abrazó cuando se tumbó rendido contra su pecho. Eunhyuk era el primero al que permitía hacerle eso. Antes de conocerlo a él, había sido exclusivamente activo, pero con Eun había conocido muchas cosas además del amor. Entre ellas, que el sexo era un experiencia para disfrutar tal y como se presentaba. Dar y recibir, todo tenía el mismo fin; alcanzar el éxtasis.  
Eunhyuk levantó la cabeza sólo para poder besarlo mientras aún estaba en su interior. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. 

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó con el corazón encogido. No quería ni pensar que le había hecho tanto daño como para hacerle llorar - ¿Me he pasado? ¿Te he lastimado?

-No, no – Hae se apresuró a contestar, pero no dejó de llorar -, es sólo que…

-¿Qué? 

Eun rezó para que dijera que lloraba de felicidad, que aquel acto entre ellos era tan maravilloso y único que se emocionaba hasta el punto de no poder contener las lágrimas.

-Es que… no puedo creer que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro sea a la vez tan increíble y tan destructivo. 

-Donghae, no piensen en eso, por favor…

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Para que nosotros tengamos esto, hemos hecho daño a dos personas buenas que no se merecen algo así.

-Hae, ya está bien…

-No, puedo, Hyukie. Lo siento, pero no puedo. 

Se lo quitó de encima, se sentó en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas sin pudor. Eunhyuk no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo y dejar que se desahogara. Era una lástima que un momento tan mágico terminara de aquella forma y temía que iba a ser así mientras la sombra de lo que habían hecho planeara sobre sus cabezas. 

 

 

Siwon no estaba seguro de qué le había hecho volver allí. Se había repetido que lo hacía porque tenía que informarle de que había arreglado lo que le prometió, pero no era verdad. Lo hacía porque quería asegurarse de que no había llevado a cabo su plan todavía. Por algún motivo, sólo pensarlo le hacía sentir ganas de vomitar. 

De nuevo ante su puerta, se sentía más nervioso de lo que podía admitir. Incluso le sudaban las manos. Kyu Hyun estaba tardando en abrir y pensó que tal vez no estaba en la habitación. Tal vez había salido a intentar cumplir su promesa. 

Aporreó la puerta con el puño, temiendo estar en lo cierto. Respiró aliviado cuando vio abrirse la puerta y a Kyu detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – le dijo perplejo - ¿A qué vienen esos golpes? 

-Lo siento, yo… Pensé que no estabas.

-Ya, y creíste que podría oír los golpes desde donde estuviera, ¿no?

-De nuevo lo siento – Siwon agachó la cabeza avergonzado. Si comenzaba a comportarse como un adolescente, empezaba mal - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por favor, antes de que eches la puerta abajo y tenga que pagarla yo – fue la respuesta sarcástica de Kyu. Se apartó y lo dejó entrar - ¿Qué quieres?

-Quería informarte de que he conseguido arreglarlo todo. Le han dado la canción a otro compositor. No tienes que preocuparte más por ese tema.

Kyu asintió con la cabeza. No parecía muy contento con la noticia, la verdad.

-Bien – dijo - ¿Quién va a hacerla?

Siwon no entendía por qué quería saber algo así, pero le respondió de todas formas.

-Uno de nuestros compositores más famosos. Ha escrito grandes éxitos para muchos de nuestros grupos. Seguro que hace algo bueno.

-Genial. 

¿Se alegraba de verdad de que fuera un autor de renombre el que hiciera la canción o se lo parecía a él? En el fondo, Kyu no debía ser tan mala persona como pretendía mostrar cuando celebraba que el futuro dúo fuera a tener éxito asegurado.

-Sí, será un éxito – fue lo único que acertó a decir Siwon. 

Una vez dicho lo que había ido a decir, no pintaba nada allí, pero no podía marcharse con aquel reconcome.

-Si no quieres nada más…

Las palabras de Kyuhyun lo pusieron nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de preguntarle por lo que tanto le preocupaba? Pues preguntando sin más, Siwon, se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Ya has llevado a cabo es tontería de la venganza? – preguntó sin pensarlo.

Cho reaccionó poniéndose colorado y mostrando un nerviosismo casi infantil. Le pareció adorable verlo así siendo un hombre hecho y derecho.

¿Un momento? ¿Adorable? ¿Había pensado eso de él de verdad?

-No creo que te importe – contestó Kyu sin mirarlo a la cara -. Ya dejaste claro que no querías saber nada de eso, así que no sé por qué lo preguntas.

-Pregunto porque me preocupa que hagas alguna tontería.

-Sigo sin creer que te importe. Lo que haga es cosa mía, ya soy mayorcito. 

-Pues las ideas que tienes no son muy maduras que digamos. 

-¡Pero no te importa!

-¡Sí que me importa!

Aquella conversación no iba a ningún sitio. Él era demasiado comedido como para hablarle del tema con soltura y Kyu demasiado cabezota como para entenderlo. Si al menos no se sintiera tan culpable, tan responsable de lo que le pasara.

-Será mejor que te vayas – le dijo Kyu dirigiéndose a la puerta -, es tarde y…

-Acepto.

Ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos. Tal vez Kyu no entendiera de qué hablaba en un primer momento, pero cuando se giró a mirarlo y vio lo nervioso que estaba debió de comprender. Siwon, por su parte, no podía creer que hubiera dicho aquello.

-¿Perdona? Has dicho que…

-Que acepto, eso he dicho. 

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, ambos con cara de no saber dónde meterse. A Siwon le apretaba tanto el cuello de la camisa que tuvo que meterse un dedo para separarla un poco y a Kyu no le pasó inadvertido el gesto.

-¿Estás hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando?

-Sí – respondió Siwon muy rotundo.

-No sabes lo que dices. Si hasta estás sudando.

-¡Eso es porque hace calor aquí! – se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre la cama. Ahora no sabía qué hacer con las manos. ¿Se seguía quitando cosas? ¡No! Se gritó mentalmente.

-¿Tu cara de pánico también es por el calor?

-¿Qué dices? ¿Pánico de qué? – respondió con chulería.

Kyuhyun suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vete, anda. No tengo ánimo para tonterías.

Se volvió, dispuesto a ignorarlo hasta que decidiera marcharse, pero Siwon no tenía intención de irse de allí.

-Hablo en serio. 

Lo dijo con tanta seriedad que Kyuhyun se quedó paralizado. Se puso blanco y parecía no saber ni dónde meterse.

-¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó.

-Totalmente.

-¿Por qué? El otro día te pareció un disparate.

-Y me lo sigue pareciendo, pero no puedo dejar que hagas una locura. Me siento responsable de lo que te pase, no preguntes por qué – algo más relajado una vez lo había soltado, se acercó un poco a él -. Si así consigo que recuperes la razón… hagámoslo. 

-Bien, pues hagámoslo -. Kyu no sonó muy seguro, pero levantó la cabeza como si lo estuviera.

Siwon no recordaba haber estado más nervioso en su vida. Ni en su primera vez. Tal vez porque todas sus relaciones, esporádicas o no, incluida aquella primera vez, habían surgido con naturalidad, habían sido resultado de la atracción física o la pasión. Aquello era frío, todo lo contrario a lo que debería ser. En esos momentos no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera a salir bien.

-Entonces… ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó de todas formas. Una vez que había empezado aquello, iba a tirar para adelante como fuera - ¿Cómo…?

-Pues… No sé – Kyu estaba tan nervioso como él, no había más que ver la forma en que esquivaba su mirada -. Podrías quitarte la chaqueta…

-Oh, sí, claro. La chaqueta.

Siwon se quitó la prenda y no supo qué hacer con ella. La dejó caer al suelo. A continuación se aflojó la corbata, pero no porque tuviera ganas de quitársela sino porque le apretaba el cuello hasta casi impedirle tragar. Se quitó el primer botón de la camisa y tomó aire. 

Su mirada tropezó con la de Kyu y verlo más azorado que él lo tranquilizó un poco. Al menos no estaba haciendo el ridículo solo. El chico fue incapaz de mantenerle la mirada mucho tiempo y cerró los ojos. Siwon se acercó un poco más, sintiendo de pronto ganas de abrazarlo aunque sólo fuera para tranquilizarlo. 

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó un poco más cerca. 

Kyu abrió los ojos de pronto al darse cuenta de que Siwon estaba más cerca. Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás pero rectificó de inmediato. Se apartó de él y fue hasta uno de los lados de la cama.

-Lo mejor es terminar con esto cuanto antes. 

A Siwon no le gustó aquella forma de decirlo, como si fuera un trabajo pesado del que se quiere salir lo antes posible. Se puso en el lado contrario de la cama y esperó a ver cuál era el siguiente paso de Kyu.

Lo vio subirse de rodillas hasta el centro de la cama e hizo lo mismo. Una vez delante de él, esperó. Vio cómo Kyu levantaba las manos con timidez y le empezaba a quitar la corbata.   
Le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Sentir sus manos desnudándolo era lo último que esperaba dada la frialdad que había acompañado a aquel acto desde el principio. Fue agradable verlo quitarle la prenda y dejarla a un lado para continuar con los botones de la camisa. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio lo avergonzado que estaba.

Kyu le abrió la camisa y se quedó parado. Tal vez estaba impresionado por el cuerpo que tenía delante, musculoso, torneado y sensual, y eso hizo sentirse mejor a Siwon. Su físico era una de las cosas de las que estaba más orgulloso. Sus buenas horas de gimnasio le costaba, pero las reacciones como las que estaba teniendo Kyu hacía que merecieran la pena. Escuchó claramente como Kyuhyun tragaba saliva y continuaba desnudándolo. Le quitó la camisa del todo y la tiró a un lado. 

Tenía los ojos clavados en su torso, Siwon habría jurado que lo había visto relamerse levemente. Algo más seguro gracias a su reacción, Siwon contrajo los pectorales, haciendo que subieran y bajaran, y a Kyu se le cortó la respiración. 

-Tócame – le dijo y Kyu dio un respingo, como si no hubiera reparado en su presencia hasta ese momento. 

Con la mirada fija en su cuerpo, Kyu llevó una mano tímidamente hasta él y pasó muy despacio las yemas de los dedos por uno de los pectorales. Siwon se estremeció. Aquello iba a terminar siendo más agradable de lo que esperaba. Llevó las manos hasta el bajo de la camiseta de Cho y la subió despacio.

-No… yo…

-Tranquilo – le dijo, seguro de que estaba algo acomplejado por su aspecto al compararlo con el suyo.

Kyu se dejó convencer y levantó los brazos para facilitarle la labor. Le quitó la camiseta y lo miró de arriba abajo. Era delgado pero su cuerpo le pareció muy apetecible y que se pusiera colorado le resultó terriblemente erótico. Sintió ganas de tocarlo y eso hizo. Puso una mano en su cintura y lo acercó un poco. 

Le besó la mejilla. Aquello estaba resultando demasiado dulce comparado con cómo se había planteado en un principio. Se suponía que tenía que ser un acto frío, rápido, falto de sentimiento e incluso sucio. Sexo y nada más. Pero estaba resultando algo muy distinto. Sintió la piel caliente del rostro de Kyu contra los labios y cómo se apartaba un poco. Era como tener en los brazos a un adolescente virgen y eso resultaba muy sexy.

-Relájate – le dijo.

-Estoy relajado – respondió Kyu un poco a la defensiva. 

Siwon sonrió y buscó su mirada. Si llamaba estar relajado a eso… Aquella timidez era adorable. Le sujetó la cara y lo besó en los labios con mucho cuidado, como si temiera que saliera corriendo si era demasiado brusco. Sintió que se entregaba al beso y que ponía las manos temblorosas en su cintura. Entonces lo abrazó por los hombros, lo acercó del todo hacia su pecho y profundizó el beso. 

En el momento en que sus lenguas se tocaron aquello dejó de ser una tarea obligada. La pasión surgió más rápido de lo que Siwon había imaginado. Kyu se derretía entre sus brazos con aquel simple beso y pensar en cómo sería lo demás lo excitó. Le acarició la espalda y lo acercó más a él. En cuanto Kyu se hubo relajado del todo, se convirtió en un amante entregado y dulce. Se dejó llevar por Siwon y dejó que lo terminara de desnudar sin ponerle impedimentos.

No habían apagado la luz y poder verlo claramente estaba enloqueciendo a Siwon. Kyu era muy sensual. Tenía los ojos entornados y no estaba seguro de que pudiera verlo, pero se aferraba a su cuerpo como si temiera que pudiera abandonarlo. Le besó el cuello, los hombros y le mordisqueó la barbilla, todo ello fue acompañado por los gemidos de Kyu, que le facilitaba el trabajo echando la cabeza hacia atrás. 

Lo tumbó en la cama y se quitó lo que restaba de ropa con prisa. No quería estar apartado de él demasiado tiempo. En cuanto estuvo desnudo del todo, se tumbó sobre él. Su excitación fue en aumento con cada roce de piel, con cada caricia que sentía por su espalda, al sentir su miembro presionar contra la cadera de Kyu. Y él estaba igual de excitado. Podía sentir su erección contra su vientre.

Lo tocó con suavidad. Encerró su miembro en el puño y lo masajeó muy despacio. Escuchó el jadeo ahogado de Kyu contra su boca, lo que hizo que aumentara la presión. Necesitaba escucharlo gemir de placer, gritar su nombre entregado por completo. 

No esperaba que el chico fuera así de efusivo, así que cuando se incorporó y lo tumbó bocarriba para subirse sobre él en sentido contrario se sorprendió. Sintió su boca atrapar su polla en una succión húmeda y caliente e hizo lo mismo. El sesenta y nueve era una de sus posturas favoritas, pero no esperaba poder hacerla esa noche. De hecho, no esperaba preliminares en absoluto, así que aquello era toda una sorpresa que no iba a dejar de disfrutar. Embistió contra la boca de Kyu y cuando vio que no protestaba ni se apartaba, continuó moviendo las caderas enterrándose en su boca. Y Kyu hizo lo mismo. 

Aquel chico, al que había encontrado algo soso y falto de gracia, le estaba follando la boca como no lo habían hecho nunca. Sus caderas tenían más ritmo de lo que esperaba y estaban acompasadas con sus propios envites. Daban y recibían lo mismo y en la misma medida. ¿No era perfecto?

Kyu se apartó y tiró de él hasta cambiar posiciones. Se tumbó en la cama y lo atrajo para besarlo de nuevo. 

-Fóllame – dijo contra su boca.

Aquellas palabras volvieron loco a Siwon. No lo pensó demasiado y le hizo levantar las piernas para colocarse de rodillas entre ellas. Se entregó a la labor de prepararlo concienzudamente mientras lo veía retorcerse y gemir mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo. Era la imagen viva de la lujuria y lo puso a mil. Sabía que estaba listo, así que le subió las piernas hasta colocar sus pantorrillas en sus hombros y colocó la polla en su entrada. Esperó unos segundos y cuando Kyu se retorció exigiendo que continuara, empujó despacio pero sin pausa hasta que estuvo del todo dentro de él. 

Gimieron a la vez, extasiados por la sensación de sentirse acoplados de aquella forma tan íntima. Pero Kyu tenía los ojos cerrados y eso le molestó. ¿Por qué no lo miraba? Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez estaba pensando en Donghae mientras le hacía el amor y sintió tal ramalazo de celos que le agarró la cara con fuerza y se la sacudió. 

-¡Mírame! – le dijo con voz ronca -. Quiero que sepas quién te esta follando. Quiero que me veas a mí. No cierres los ojos.

-No lo haré – respondió Kyu con la respiración entrecortada. 

Seguro de tener toda su atención, le sujetó los muslos y comenzó a follarlo. Se miraban sin pestañear, cada uno pendiente de cada gesto y cada movimiento del otro, intimando tanto con los ojos como con el resto del cuerpo. Aquella mirada era la más sensual que había sentido sobre su cuerpo jamás y eso hacía que se sintiera cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Que Kyu eligiera ese momento para comenzar a masturbarse no lo ayudó a controlarse en absoluto.

Sabía que estaba siendo algo brusco, que se estaba pasando con la fuerza y que lo estaba follando como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer en su vida, pero no podía contenerse. Kyu no protestaba, muy al contrario, parecía disfrutar de sus embestidas desenfrenadas. Ni siquiera cuando gruñó como un salvaje Kyu dejó de demostrar placer. Siguió masturbándose hasta que abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar. Pero no emitió ningún sonido, en cambio echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó el cuerpo. Estaba a punto de correrse.

-Mírame – le repitió Siwon agarrándolo del cuello y levantándolo hasta casi sentarlo.

Kyu no apartó la mirada de la suya mientras se vaciaba por completo contra su vientre. Siwon sintió el líquido caliente salpicar su estómago y empujó más fuerte, hasta correrse con fuerza en su interior. Fue un orgasmo largo y satisfactorio. Demasiado. 

Cayó como un peso muerto sobre Kyu, que aún tenía las piernas sobre sus hombros. Lo escuchó protestar y lo ayudó a bajarlas, pero no se apartó de encima de él. Tenía que recuperar el aliento y el equilibrio, porque estaba mareado. 

-Joder, qué polvo – dijo en voz alta aunque era una apreciación para sí mismo y no había pensado compartirla con él.

-Sí. 

Escuchó jadear a Kyu debajo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía el pelo alborotado, la frente perlada de sudor y las mejillas sonrosadas. Respiraba con dificultad por la boca entreabierta y parpadeaba despacio, moviendo las pestañas con pesadez. ¿Había algo más sensual en el mundo que él en ese momento?

El sentimiento cálido que sintió lo tomó por sorpresa y se apartó un poco de él. Kyu se pasó la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor y cerró los ojos. Parecía estar muy cansado. Él también lo estaba, a decir verdad, pero habría empezado de nuevo si se lo hubiera pedido, tan fuerte fue el estremecimiento que sintió al verlo hacer aquel simple gesto. Salió de él y se levantó.

Kyu siguió tumbado en la cama, laxo y adormecido. Buscó con la mirada pañuelos de papel o algo similar que poder ofrecerle para limpiarse y lo encontró sobre la cómoda donde estaba la televisión. Le acercó el paquete de pañuelos, pero en lugar de esperar que los aceptara, él mismo sacó uno y comenzó a limpiarle el vientre salpicado con su propio semen.

-Puedo hacerlo yo -. Kyu se levantó como un resorte y le quitó el pañuelo de las manos. Costaba creer que hubieran follado de aquella manera y ahora se sintiera intimidado por una cosa así. Tal vez la magia se había roto, pensó.

Siwon fue a buscar su ropa mientras Kyu se levantaba y se metía en el baño. Cerró la puerta y escuchó que abría un grifo. Se quedó allí de pie, desnudo y tan manchado como podía estarlo Kyu, pero a él parecían estar empujándolo para que saliera de allí aunque estuviera sucio. No esperó a que saliera, de hecho llegó a pensar que no lo haría hasta que se hubiera ido, y comenzó a vestirse. De pronto escuchó abrirse la puerta del baño.

Kyu llevaba un albornoz de baño y tenía el pelo húmedo, como si hubiera intentado peinarse con las manos mojadas.

-Ya puedes entrar… si quieres -. Volvía a ser el hombre tímido que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. 

-Ah, bien. Gracias.

Entró al baño, se aseó lo suficiente como para llegar a casa sin sentirse incómodo y salió. Kyu estaba sentado en la cama. Había recogido toda la ropa que había estado tirada por la habitación, la de ambos, y la había puesto sobre la cama. La suya a un lado, la de Siwon al contrario. 

-Yo… mejor me voy – dijo cogiendo su ropa y empezando a ponérsela de espaldas a Kyu. 

-Sí, ya… Todo acabó. Gracias.

Siwon se volvió hacia él ofendido. ¿Cómo gracias? No le estaba haciendo un favor. Tal vez había dado esa impresión al principio, pero había quedado claro que había disfrutado y que no se había sentido obligado a nada en ningún momento. ¿Acaso él no se había sentido así? Porque había dado esa impresión, la verdad. No quiso contestarle. Se puso el pantalón, la camisa y la chaqueta. Metió la corbata en uno de sus bolsillos y se puso el abrigo en un brazo.

-Misión cumplida, supongo – dijo sin disimular su enfado. Kyu no pareció notarlo.

-Ajá. Ya está hecho. Ahora puedo pasar página.

Siwon sintió que al pasar esa página de la que hablaba, también lo iba a dejar atrás a él. Le dolió más de lo que habría querido reconocer.

-Bien. Pues… buenas noches, Cho Kyu Hyun – fue respetuoso y distante a propósito. 

-Buenas noches, Choi Siwon. 

Frialdad fue lo que obtuvo y fue lo que se llevó de allí al marcharse, porque se sentía como si su corazón se hubiera envuelto en hielo de repente. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, ya no podía deshacerlo, pero sí que se reprendió por sentirse como lo hacía. Y ahora tocaba olvidarlo todo, incluido el deseo de que aquello no hubiera sido por venganza sino por puro placer.

##### Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

##### Capítulo 7

Donghae y Eunhyuk habían decidido empezar con el trabajo cuanto antes. Jung había quedado muy contento con las ideas de Hae y quería que trabajaran juntos en la composición del tema. Y él estaba realmente emocionado, ya que era la primera vez que le permitían participar en una de sus canciones abiertamente. Tenía tantas ideas que esperaba que aquello no terminara allí y siguieran dejandolo componer sus propias canciones más a menudo. 

Eun no tenía por qué estar allí, pero quería acompañarlo. Lo cierto era que le gustaba tenerlo alrededor aunque alborotara un poco. Habían sido meses escondiéndose y poder estar juntos en público, aunque tuvieran que comportarse como simples compañeros para no levantar sospechas, era un alivio. No dejaba de hacer el payaso y de meterse con él por las ideas que tenía para el tema, haciendo un chiste de cada cosa que decía. Hae terminaba estallando en carcajadas y dándole alguna que otra colleja. Eun, por su parte, no dejaba que los juegos de manos de su chico lo persuadieran de dejar de fastidiarlo, sencillamente porque le gustaban y porque le encantaba ver a Hae reír de esa forma después de los días que habían pasado. 

Las risas no duraron mucho. Justo hasta que Kyu llegó al estudio.

-Buenos días – dijo con una inclinación de cabeza, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular y sin mirar directamente a ninguno de los dos.

-¡Cho! Buenos días, bienvenido. Estabamos trabajando.

-Ya, no quiero molestar, pero necesito saber dónde conectar mi portátil para empezar a trabajar. 

-Creo que en el estudio de al lado puedes ponerte sin que nadie te moleste. Déjame mirar un momento. 

-Gracias.

Kyu fue a salir detrás del hombre, pero Donghae lo detuvo.

-¡Kyu! Espera…

Se giró para mirarlo, procurando poner una expresión lo más neutra posible.

-¿Cómo… cómo estás? – preguntó Hae algo azorado.

-Bien. Genial. 

La respuesta no lo convenció. 

-¿De verdad? Yo… iba a llamarte hoy. Quería hablar contigo de… Bueno, de nosotros. Tal vez esta tarde podamos…

-No lo creo – Kyu fue cortante y seco. Miró a Eunhyuk, que se mantenía al margen pero sin dejar de estar pendiente de la conversación -. Tengo mucho trabajo, ya lo he postpuesto demasiado y no creo que tenga ni un minuto libre hoy.

-Ya, claro. ¿Mañana, entonces? ¿Te llamo o…?

-Donghae, no hace falta, ¿vale? – le respuesta dejó a Hae un poco descolocado – No hay nada de qué hablar. Tú y yo… ya está todo dicho.

-Pero el otro día…

-No te preocupes. Ya me he encargado de eso. Lo nuestro se acabó definitivamente así que, suerte.

Lo dijo mirando a Eun, con tanta seguridad que asustaba.

-¿Cómo que te has encargado de eso? Kyu, ¿qué has hecho?

-Lo que te dije que iba a hacer. 

La tranquilidad con la que confirmaba sus sospechas le puso los pelos de punta. Ese loco…

-No. No has sido capaz – le dijo sin querer creer lo que oía.

-Claro que he sido capaz, Hae. Te dije que lo haría y ya está hecho. Ahora pasemos página, ¿de acuerdo? Vosotros… espero que os vaya bien. No te preocupes más por mí. 

Lo vio salir del estudio como si nada, pero él sentía que se le había escapado el alma por la boca. ¿Qué había hecho? Era culpa suya, todo era culpa suya. Había empujado a Kyu a una situación desagradable y bochornosa y no podría perdonarselo jamás. 

-Hae… - sintió la mano de Eunhyuk en su hombro y su voz muy cerca de su oreja. 

No podía con aquello. Simplemente no podía. Se deshizo del contacto que mantenía con Eun y salió corriendo del estudio.

 

 

 

Siwon supo a media mañana que Kyu había ido a trabajar por fin. Habían pasado tres días desde que… bueno, desde aquello, y se había estado controlando para no llamarlo durante todo ese tiempo. No es que pensara que iba a estar mal, estaba claro que Kyuhyun no era un principiante en lo que a relaciones entre hombres se trataba, pero aquel chico le despertaba un sentimiento de protección que estaba empezando a resultarle incómodo.

Intentó dejar su trabajo terminado antes de la hora de comer. Tenía pensado ir a buscar a Kyu e invitarlo a almorzar. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Estaba seguro de que declinaría la oferta, pero pensaba escudarse en su relación jefe/empleado para dejarle claro que no iba a poder esquivarlo por mucho que quisiera. No quería acosarlo, ni mucho menos ya que no tenía intención de empezar una relación con él ni nada de eso, para nada, pero tenía derecho a reclamarle tiempo y atención en calidad de jefe.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y entró al aseo que tenía en el despacho. Se aseguró de que su aspecto fuera impecable y revisó su pelo y sus dientes en el espejo. Avisó a Na Rim de que tal vez tardara un poco más de la cuenta en comer y que le dejara cualquier aviso en su mesa, que no lo molestara llamándolo al móvil.

Fue saludando a todo el mundo por los pasillos. Los empleados de Masi Ent. siempre eran terriblemente respetuosos y educados con él, dedicándole inclinaciones cada vez que lo vaían. Eso le hacía sentir casi como un principe. En realidad lo era.

Entró en el estudio sin llamar. Kyu estaba tan enfrascado en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en su ordenador que no notó su llegada. Tuvo que carraspear para llamar su atención.

-Ejem… - no consiguió nada y tuvo que repetirlo, esta vez más alto - ¡Ejem, ejem…!

Kyu levantó la cabeza algo desorientado. Miró a varios lados hasta que enfocó la mirada en él.

-Oh, buenas tarde.

-Buenas tardes – le contestó utilizando su tono de voz más masculino y su sonrisa más sseductora. 

Kyu reaccionó esquivando la mirada. La centró de nuevo en su portátil, pero desde luego no estaba centrado en absoluto.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos?

No fue una pregunta aunque fue formulada como tal. Le estaba informando que iban a comer juntos, sencillamente.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? – Siwon sonó molesto y desilusionado a la vez –. Tendrás que comer, digo yo, y con quién mejor que con el jefe.

Aquel derroche de altanería hizo sonreír a Kyu y a Siwon se le dibujó una sonrisa incontrolable a la vez en la cara. 

-¡Joder, ¿tienes hoyuelos?! – exclamó Kyu.

-Ajá. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Son adorables, ¿verdad? 

Intensificó la sonrisa para hacer los hoyuelos más pronunciados y se acercó con expresión pícara.

-No… no los había visto – respondió Kyu, bastante nervioso de pronto. 

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Vamos a comer juntos?

Siwon estaba muy seguro de sí mismo. ¿Quién podía resistirse a aquella cara hermosa y dulce? Además, lo había visto dudar y ponerse muy nervioso por su presencia. Era cosa hecha…

-No puedo.

Borró la sonrisa de golpe.

-¡Hey! – le gritó – Vamos a comer, ¿de acuerdo? Esperaré a que termines lo que…

-Ya he dicho que no.

Siwon se estaba enfadando por momentos. ¿Por qué lo rechazaba? Tenía ganas de agarrarlo por el pelo como un troglodita y llevarselo arrastrando de allí.

-¡Pues yo digo que sí! Venga, termina y vámonos. 

-No insistas. No voy a ir contigo ni a comer ni a ningun sitio. 

Se quedó helado. Realmente lo estaba rechazando. Qué demonios; lo estaba despachando de mala manera.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó sin ocultar su enfado.

-Porque no quiero. 

-Soy tu jefe. Si te digo que comas conmigo tú…

-No voy a hacer nada contigo, _jefe_. Sé lo que intentas y no me gusta. Lo de la otra noche no fue nada. Míralo como un negocio. Trabajamos juntos, pero ya acabó. No hay nada entre tú y yo, Siwon, aparte de la relación laboral, y si vas a usarla para obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero, tal vez me piense en acabar con ella también.

En ese momento le habría dado un puñetazo. Por borde y por gilipollas. Por llamar negocio a lo que fue, a su entender, un polvo de primera. Y por hacerle sentir tan mal.

-Está bien. Si es lo que quieres… Está claro que cuando un puercoespín no quiere que se le acerque nadie, le da igual dónde clava sus puas. Pues bien, sigue con lo tuyo. Adiós.

Se marchó, más dolido que enfadado, pero de eso no se iba a enterar nadie. 

 

 

 

Comió solo, en el despacho. Regresó después de que Kyu lo rechazara de mala manera porque no tenía ganas de asomar la cabeza por ningún sitio donde hubiera gente. Podría haber mordido a cualquiera.

No quiso pensar más en eso y se dedicó a su trabajo. Todo aquel imperio no se dirigía solo. Para eso estaba él.

Un par de horas después, Na Rim le avisó de que tenía una visita. Ya era tarde así que no sabía quién podía ser a esas horas.

-¿Quién es? – le preguntó a la secretaria.

-El señor Lee Eun Hyuk. ¿Le digo que pase?

¿Eunhyuk? ¿Qué hacía allí?

-Sí, sí, que pase. 

Siwon se puso de pie para recibirlo. Habían decidido llevar su relación, o la falta de ella, de la forma más civilizada posible, así que no había motivo para rechazarlo. Además, a pesar de todo, la amistad que había tenido con Hyukie era muy valiosa para él. No quería perderla. Sonrió cuando lo vio entrar, pero borró la sonrisa cuando vio su cara.

-Eun… ¿qué pasa? 

Estaba pálido y ojeroso. En cuanto rodeó la mesa y se acercó a él, empezó a llorar. 

-Pero… ¿qué ocurre? Eunhyuk, tranquilizate, ¿qué ha pasado? 

Eunhyuk no tenía consuelo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y dejó que el llanto lo controlara. Siwon no sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué le pasaba, así que no sabía cómo consolarlo. Le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó, intentando infundirle ánimos.

-Venga, hombre, cálmate. Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

-Me ha dejado, Siwon.

-¿Pedona?

-¡Donghae me ha dejado!

Se arrojó a sus brazos llorando como un niño sin consuelo. Sollozaba tan fuerte que creía que estaba fuera de sí. No pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo. Le acarició la espalda y le dio unas palmaditas mientras le prestaba su hombro. Por algún motivo, el contacto físico con él ya no era lo que había sido antes. Realmente se extrañó de no sentir nada al tocarlo, a pesar de haberlo amado tanto y de haber pasado tan poco tiempo después de su ruptura. Definitivamente, lo que había entre ellos había muerto del todo.

-Tranquilizate, por favor. Seguro que es un malentendido.

-No, no lo es – contestó Eunhyuk entre hipidos – Me ha dejado, Siwon. Se acabó. ¡Quiero morirme!

-Pero qué dices, tío, pareces una niña llorona. Tal vez lo has malinterpretado y no es tan grave. 

-Siwon, ha dicho: no puedo seguir con esto, tenemos que romper. ¿Cómo se puede malentender eso?

-Bueno, así visto…

Eun se apartó un poco y se limpió la cara. Aún tenía el corazón encogido, pero al menos no lloraba, y no le extrañaba dada la cantidad de lágrimas que había derramado en un momento. Debía de estar al borde de la deshidratación.

-Si quieres contarme qué ha pasado…

-La verdad es que no sé por qué he venido aquí. Soy un imbécil, después de lo que ha pasado y vengo a contarte mis problemas amorosos. 

-No te preocupes. Eso está superado – le dijo tocándole un brazo con cariño. Un gesto que haría un amigo, no un novio.

Eunhyuk sonrió, sin duda había notado el gesto de Siwon y lo que significaba. Ahora podían pasar página de verdad y ser amigos. Como amigo, Siwon lo entendería y trataría de ayudarlo, estaba seguro de ello. 

-Donghae se siente fatal con lo que ha pasado. Está sufriendo lo indecible por haberos hecho daño a ese chico y a ti. Sobre todo a él. Dice que no podemos construir una relación sobre vuestro dolor, que sería miserable y mezquino.

-Siento decírtelo, pero yo pienso igual. 

-No, si sé que tiene razón, pero ¿por qué tenemos que sacrificarnos? Lo que os hemos hecho ya no se puede arreglar y nosotros también hemos sufrido con esto. Llámame egoista, pero me da igual lo que haya pasado. No quiero perder a Donghae, ¿entiendes?, no quiero. 

Por un momento se sintió algo triste. ¿Habría luchado Eun por él de esa misma forma? Suponía que para eso hacía falta que lo amara como amaba a Donghae y dudaba mucho que hubiera sido así en algún momento. 

-No debería pedirte esto, Siwon, pero ¿podrías hablar con él? Por favor. 

-¿Que hable con él? ¿Y qué se supone que puedo decirle yo para convencerlo? 

-Intenta hacerle ver que no estás pasándolo tan mal como él piensa. Que aunque has sufrido, lo has superado y nos has perdonado. Porque nos has perdonado, ¿verdad?

Era pronto para afirmar algo así, la herida estaba ahí, pero estaba cicatrizando muy deprisa y eso tenía que admitirlo. 

-Sí, Eun, os he perdonado. Pero sigo sin creer que Donghae vaya a recapacitar por lo que yo pueda decirle. 

-Pero ayudará – lo dijo casi rogando, le cogió la mano y la apretó -. No puedo hablar con Cho, no creo que me escuche. Además, la hostilidad entre ellos es notable y dudo que quiera colaborar en que Hae alivie su sufrimiento. 

Así que Kyu y Donghae estaban en malos términos. No sabía por qué, pero no le extrañaba. Ya le había dicho a Kyu que estaba encarando mal aquel asunto, pero era mucho pedir que lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre ellos? – preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿Tú qué crees? Cho se ha llevado un palo terrible y no lo ha encajado bien. Discutieron, Cho se negó a ser abandonado y le juró que se vengaría. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Cuántos años tiene ese tío? ¿Doce? Lo peor es que al parecer lo ha hecho. El muy pirado se ha tirado a alguien y como ya se siente al mismo nivel, vino a decirle que ahora sí que podían acabar. No sabes cómo le ha sentado la noticia a Hae. Se siente culpable de empujarlo a hacerlo. Dice que todo es culpa suya, que es un ser despreciable y que no merece ser feliz a ese precio. 

Tenía que digerir toda la información y no era fácil. Estaba claro que las cosas entre Donghae y Kyu no estaban bien, pero no imaginaba cuánto. Veía normal que Hae se sintiera culpable, pero lo que él no sabía era que a Kyu no le había resultado fácil hacerlo. Tal vez si se lo contaba… Pero eso era imposible sin contarle también que había sido él quién había colaborado a que llevara a cabo su venganza. Eso no haría más que enredar las cosas aún más. 

-Si por lo menos tú le dices que no se preocupe por ti… Eso podría aliviarle un poco – continuó Eunhyuk –. Tengo la esperanza de que se olvide de Cho y de todo lo demás poco a poco. Tengo que hacer lo que sea para recuperarlo y si tengo que arrastrame delante de él, lo haré. Cho no me va a arrebatar a Hae después de haberlo despreciado. 

Aquello era un culebrón. Comprendía lo que estaba pasando Eun porque él había sentido algo similar cuando lo sacrificó para que se fuera con su amante. Pero él no se había sentido tan mal como se estaba sintiendo Eunhyuk. ¿Significaba eso que no había querido a Eun tanto como había pensado? Él siempre había sentido que sí. ¿Qué era el amor entonces? ¿Lo que había sentido Kyu por Hae?

Ahí estaban los celos de nuevo. Sólo había pasado una noche con él, ni siquiera una noche, apenas un par de horas, y le afectaban más sus sentimientos por otro que lo que le había afectado lo de Eun. ¿Aún sentía algo por Hae? ¿Estaba Kyu enamorado de él todavía? Francamente, esperaba que no. Al menos sabía que habían terminado y eso sí que le gustó. Kyu estaba libre, aunque no es que le sirviera para nada porque ya le había dejado muy clarito que no le interesaba entablar ningún tipo de relación con él que no fuera la profesional. 

-Tal vez podría hablar con él… - dijo sin querer comprometese demasiado.

-¡Sí, gracias! – Eunhyuk se le tiró al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Casi lo tenía colgado y no podía hacer más que sujetarlo rodeándole la cintura para no dejarlo caer.

-No cantes victoria – le dijo al oído –, aún no he hablado con él.

-Te conozco, Siwon, y sé que vas a convencerlo. Lo sé. Eres el mejor. 

Tuvo que reírse de la reacción infantil de Eun. Lo cierto era que estaba encantado con que siguieran conservando su amistad. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder un amigo como él porque no tenía demasiados. 

 

 

 

-Vas a meter la pata – se decía a sí mismo Kyu mientras se dirigía al despacho de Siwon.

Se sentía muy mal por haberlo despachado así. No debería haberlo rechazado de tan mala manera y haber sido al menos un poco cortés. Había muchas formas de decir que no y la suya no fue demasiado acertada. Lo justo era que le pidiera perdón y, por qué no, le permitiera invitarlo a comer. Ese día ya era imposible, pero mañana, tal vez…

La secretaria no estaba, así que fue directo a la puerta. Estaba entreabierta. Su intención fue llamar y pedir permiso para entrar, como debía ser, pero lo que vio por la rendija de la puerta le llamó tanto la atención que dejó la mano a medio camino para golpearla. 

Siwon estaba en el centro de la habitación, de pie, y de su cuello estaba colgado Eun Hyuk. Estaban abrazados muy estrechamente y Siwon sonreía y acariciaba la espalda del hombre. ¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Esos dos no habían terminado? Tuvo ganas de darle una patada a la puerta, entrar y empezar a golpearlos a los dos, pero no tenía derecho a hacer algo así. Por mucho que le molestara.

¿Pero qué le molestaba más, exactamente? ¿Que esos dos no hubieran terminado como habían asegurado y se estuvieran riéndo de todo el mundo? ¿Que Eunhyuk estuviera engañando a Donghae? ¿O que Siwon le hubiera mentido? Esto último no procedía. En absoluto. Ni que sintiera algo por él. 

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina. No le interesaba ver lo que hacían esos dos aunque reconoció que estaba algo molesto. Bien, los dejaría tranquilos, haciendo lo que fuera que hacían. No era cosa suya. 

Joder, estaba celoso. Celoso de Eun, que le había robado a Hae y ahora hacía lo mismo con Siwon.

-¿Qué dices? – se dijo a sí mismo -. Siwon no es tuyo, no lo ha sido nunca, y no puedes ir enfadándote con cada persona que se abraza a él.

Siwon abrazaba tan bien. Recordó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, lo cálido y protegido que se había sentido en todo momento, y lo bien que se había sentido con él. Se asustó tanto cuando sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza después de acostarse con él, mientras soportaba su peso sobre su cuerpo y sentía su respiración en el cuello. No podía desarrollar sentimientos por él. Aún amaba a Hae y no había sitio para nadie más. 

Porque amaba a Hae, ¿verdad?

Joder, no lo sabía. Después de lo que había pasado, tal vez lo que sentía por él se había enfriado hasta casi desaparecer, pero aún estaba ahí. Aquel amor que sentía por él se iría, por supuesto, dudaba que Hae volviera con él, le había dejado claro que lo suyo estaba acabado, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Para él, Hae era historia.

Sin embargo, aquello que había sentido al ver a Siwon con Eunhyuk… Aquel sentimiento estaba bien vivo en su pecho porque aún tenía los puños apretados y caminaba deprisa, descargando su rabia de ambas formas, a pesar de que había dejado el despacho de Siwon atrás hacía mucho.

No sabía qué hacer. Podría alvidarlo todo o podría hacer lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento. Ambas cosas le parecían imposibles, de todas formas.

 

 

Siwon estaba perfecto de smoking. Bueno, estaba perfecto con lo que se pusiera. Él solía decir que no era la ropa, sino la percha. Si es que cuando se estaba bien hecho… Colocó bien su pajarita y salió del baño. Tenía veinte minutos para llegar a la recepción anual de accionistas. Si cogía el Audi llegaría de sobra.

Ese era el tipo de eventos a los que no se podía faltar si querías tener contactos dentro de la empresa. Él no los necesitaba, por supuesto, siendo el jefe, pero otros muchos sí. A la fiesta asistió todo el que tenía cierto nombre en la compañía, desde los directivos hasta los ídolos. Todos recibían su invitación y por lo general nadie la declinaba. 

Nada más llegar se vio agasajado por varios directivos acompañados de sus recargadas esposas. Todos eran atentos, educados y extremadamente pelotas, pero ya estaba acostumbrado y no le molestaba. Echó un vistazo por el salón mientras fingía estar muy interesado en lo que uno de los directivos le contaba. Logró ver a Jung Yin Ho charlando con un par de músicos. Donghae y Eunhyuk también estaban. Él personalmente les había insistido para acudir a la fiesta, algo más de un mes antes, cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba entre ellos, ni siquiera que se conocieran. Ahora estaban juntos, elegantemente vestidos sin perder su toque moderno, pero con una palpable distancia entre ellos. 

Había muchos más invitados, famosos y no tan famosos, pero cuando vio a Cho Kyu Hyun entre ellos ya no vio a nadie más. Kyu también llevaba smoking y le sentaba muy bien. Sonreía y conversaba animadamente con otros invitados, no le importaba mucho quiénes eran porque sólo lo veía a él. Y es que estaba realmente guapo. ¿Siempre había sido tan alto y estilizado?

Quiso acercarse, pero recordó el desprecio que le hizo con lo del almuerzo y se contuvo. Tal vez más tarde, cuando se hubiera pavoneado lo suficiente entre la gente, ignorándolo a propósito. Estaba planeando cómo conseguir tal hazaña cuando Eunhyuk se le acercó.

-Buenas noches, Siwon.

-Buenas noches, Eun Hyuk. Estás muy elegante.

-Y tú, pero no hace falta que yo te lo diga, ya lo sabes de sobra.

Sonrió con altanería. Claro que sabía que estaba elegante. 

-¿Cómo lo estás pasando? – le preguntó cuando se despidió de los demás interlocutores y lo llevó aparte.

-Pues no muy bien, la verdad. 

-¿Es por Donghae? ¿O por Cho? – preguntó con cautela, no quería tocar un tema tan sensible y provocar de nuevo una marea de lágrimas delante de todo el mundo.

-Por los dos. Donghae sigue hecho polvo y cuando lo ha visto se ha venido abajo aún más. A mí me trata con frialdad y no quiere quedarse conmigo a solas. Y yo no quiero dejarlo solo porque tengo la sensación de que está controlandose demasiado y en cualquier momento se puede derrumbar. Tengo que estar ahí si eso ocurre.

La devoción con que hablaba de Donghae le dio algo de envidia. ¿Habría hecho algo así por él alguna vez? No quiso pensarlo.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-Lo he intentado, pero no creo que me escuche. Espero que a ti te preste más atención. Porque sigue en pie lo de hablar con él, ¿verdad? – le preguntó esperanzado.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Lo haré ahora mismo si quieres.

-¿Ahora? – se puso nervioso de pronto –. Bien. Vale. Sí, es buena idea. Delante de tanta gente evitará hacer ninguna tontería como salir corriendo de nuevo. 

-Bien, entonces… allá voy –. Le dio el último trago a su copa hasta apurarla y se la puso a Eun en la mano. 

Caminó hasta Donghae y saludó a los hombre que estaban con él, que lo reconocieron de inmediato y se deshicieron en reverencias y saludos formales. 

-Señores, si no les molesta, me llevo a mi nueva estrella. Tenemos cosas de las que hablar, se harán cargo.

-Oh, sí. Por supuesto. No se preocupe, presidente Choi – contestaron todos a la vez.

Sujetó a Donghae por un brazo y lo llevó aparte.

-¿Qué tal lo estás pasando? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Bueno… Hay mucha gente.

-Siempre hay gente en estas fiestas. Los famosos gustan de codearse con la gente rica y viceversa. Es un claro caso de parasitismo.

Dong esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado que no llegó a sus ojos. Tenía que encarar el tema ya mismo, antes de que se arrepintiera. 

-Donghae… Tenemos que hablar de lo que nos ha pasado – vio la cara de terror del hombre y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo – No, pero no tengas miedo. Tengo que admitir que a mí tampoco me gusta hablar de ello, pero creo que te está afectando más de la cuenta.

-¿Te lo ha contado Hyukjae? – le hizo gracia escuchar que lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre y no por el que había adoptado para su debut. Sólo los que eran muy cercanos a Eun lo llamaban así.

-Así es. Me ha dicho que has terminado con él. Lo está pasando mal, Donghae. Creía que lo querías, que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido para defender vuestro amor. ¿A qué viene esto ahora? ¿Te gusta hacer daño a la gente que te quiere o qué?

Aquello debió de herirle de verdad porque puso una de esas expresiones de cachorrito abandonado que daban ganas de abrazarlo. Temió que se pusiera a llorar allí mismo y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

-No he querido meter el dedo en la llaga, perdona. Simplemente no entiendo lo que haces. Se supone que tenéis que luchar por lo vuestro, sino ¿de qué sirve todo el dolor? A veces hay que endurecer el corazón para conseguir lo que se quiere de verdad. Habéis tenido que ser un poco hijos de puta para defender vuestra relación, bueno ¿y qué? ¿Crees que yo no lo haría? Un amor de verdad se merece que estés dispuesto a todo por él, incluso a pasar por encima de gente que te importa. Si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo, es que a lo mejor no amas tanto a Eunhyuk como dices.

-¡Sí que lo amo! Más que a mi vida.

-Pues olvidate de todo y lucha por él. Que le den a Cho. Que me den a mí. Lucha por él o lo perderás, Donghae. 

-No sé si podré…

-Podrás, porque nosotros ya hemos pasado página. Vamos a estar bien, no te preocupes. Las heridas cicatrizan tarde o temprano y tanto Cho como yo estamos en proceso acelerado de cicatrización. 

Estaba dudando y eso era buena señal. 

-¿Cómo sabes que Kyu ha pasado página? Es muy posesivo, le ha dolido más haberme compartido que haberme perdido. Supongo que lo superará, pero sólo de pensar lo que ha hecho para…

-Eso ya no importa – lo cortó antes de que dijera más. No estaba seguro de poder controlarse si nombraba lo que habían hecho y terminaba confesando –. Lo está superando, ¿no? Pues los métodos no importan. Él va a seguir con su vida, Donghae, y tú en cambio no quieres hacer lo mismo con la tuya porque te sientes culpable. Dentro de poco, Kyu habrá conocido a otro y habrá empezado otra relación mientras tú lloras por tu amor perdido. ¿Quieres que eso pase?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pues va a buscar a Eunhyuk, dile que lo quieres, que lo sientes, que no puedes vivir sin él y que quieres estar a su lado. Después llévatelo a algún sitio romántico y demuéstrale que hablas en serio. Pero espera un poco, por favor, necesito que estéis por aquí un rato más. Promociones y esas cosas, ya sabes.

Donghae le sonrió abiertamente. Era una sonrisa sincera y había enterrado casi por completo la expresión triste que había tenido hasta ese momento.

-¿Cómo puedo darte las gracias?

-No volviendo a romperle el corazón a Eun. Por encima de todo, es mi amigo y no quiero que le pase nada malo.

-Tranquilo, no volveré a hacerlo.

Dicho esto, le extrechó la mano con efusividad y se marchó. Lo observó caminar con determinación hasta donde estaba Eunhyuk y pararse frente a él. Vio la expresión de sus caras y casi pudo leer ese lenguaje corporal que sólo los amantes comparten. La forma es que se miraban, la contención de sus movimientos para no tocarse delante de todo el mundo, las palabras dichas muy cerca de la oreja aprovechando que el ruido de la fiesta les daba la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. 

Aquello le hizo gracia. Primero le quitaba el novio y después era él mismo el que se encargaba de juntarlos.

-Me debes una muy gorda, Lee Dong Hae – se dijo –. Pero muy, muy gorda. 

 

 

 

En esas celebraciones siempre pasaba lo mismo. Empezaba a hablar con unos y otros, siempre con una copa en la mano que alguno de sus interlocutores se encargaba de llenar por él, miles de caras y conversaciones que recordaba pero que terminaban mezclándose cuando ya estaba saturado de atender a todo el mundo. Se habría marchado de allí en ese momento, ya había cumplido con su función de máximo representante de la compañía, pero nunca paraba de acercársele gente reclamando algo de atención. 

Siwon necesitaba desconectar un poco porque hacía casi una hora que no se enteraba de nada de lo que le contaban. Escuchaba conversación tras conversación y estaba empezando a mezclarlas en su cabeza. Miró alrededor y vio que todo el mundo estaba haciendo lo mismo, relacionarse en función de su estatus algunos y de sus aspiraciones otros. Aquel era el mejor medio para hacer buenos negocios, al fin y al cabo. 

Volvió a tropezarse con Kyu en la distancia. Seguía impecable, como si las dos horas que llevaban allí no le hubieran afectado en absoluto. Tenía una copa en la mano pero no lo veía beber. Una estrategia que él mismo usaba con frecuencia ya que la tendencia a mantener las copas llenas podía ser peligrosa para mantenerse sobrio. Jugaba con la copa entre las manos, como si no supiera qué hacer con ella, y sonreía a alguien que hablaba a su lado. 

Aprovechó la distancia y la distracción para observarlo bien. La sonrisa tímida, los movimientos de cabeza educados, la postura erguída y elegante… Podría estar mirándolo horas, pensó. Realmente no sabía qué tenía aquel hombre. No era de los más guapos y mucho menos de los más simpáticos de los que había conocido, pero aquella mezcla de maldad y dulzura que tenía lo hacía muy atractivo. Enfrascado estaba analizándolo cuando se topó con su mirada.

Kyu le estaba devolviéndo la misma mirada que él le estaba dedicando, y esta vez no había indiferencia en ella. Esta vez había algo más profundo, más íntimo. Le sostuvo la mirada un rato, esperando que la apartara, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, se lamió los labios y parpadeó con esa inocencia perversa que tanto le gustaba. Podría haberse contenido, era un hombre hecho y derecho y sabía controlar sus impulsos, pero no pudo. Se despidió cortésmente del grupo de hombres con los que charlaba y fue hasta Kyu sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Se unió al grupo donde estaba Kyu sin mucho esfuerzo ya que en cuanto se acercó, el resto de los tertulianos le dio la bienvenida con efusividad y lo incluyeron en la conversación. Se puso junto a Kyu pero no le prestó atención a propósito. Esperó a ver cómo reaccionaba a su presencia y desplegó todo su encanto dirigiendo la conversación a pesar de no saber de qué hablaban. Estaba seguro de estar controlando la situación con Kyu y a esas alturas debía de estar impresionado con su carisma y su brillantez. Pero entonces lo sintió acercarse a él y rozarle el brazo con el suyo durante más tiempo de lo que se consideraba casual. Se quedó pegado a él, sin romper el contacto.

Un roce tan leve no podía haberlo puesto tan nervioso. Era imposible. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo y entonces fue cuando se puso a cien de verdad. Kyu tenía una expresión inocente y tranquila, lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce, como si no supiera que lo estaba tentando. Pero lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos. Negó levemente mientras lo miraba y Kyu respondió con una sonrísa tímida. ¿A qué jugaba ese tío?

No iba a permitirle jugar con él, que era lo que sospechaba que estaba haciendo, así que decidió tomar el control de la situación antes de que quedara en ridículo delante de todas aquellas personas. 

-Si nos disculpan un momento…

Sin esperar respuesta, cogió a Kyu de un brazo y tiró de él hasta apartarlo del grupo. Kyuhyun no protestó ni se resistió. En lugar de ir a un lugar apartado del salón, lo arrastró procurando no llamar la atención hasta fuera de la fiesta. Lo llevó al pasillo del servicio, vacío en ese momento, y una vez allí lo soltó.

-¿De qué vas? – le dijo acercándose a él con intención de intimidarlo. Kyu no retrocedió ni un paso.

-¿Yo? No sé de qué hablas.

Aquel aire inocente no hizo más que encenderlo más. Dio un paso más, se abrió el botón de la chaqueta y puso los brazos en jarras.

-No juegues conmigo, Kyu. No tengo tanto aguante como parece.

-Sigo sin saber de qué hablas – contestó Kyu sin ceder.

-Mira… - Siwon se arrimó hasta casi pegar su cuerpo al de Kyu – Estás tentando demasiado tu suerte. Si me sigues provocando, atente a las consecuéncias. 

-Estás empezando a asustarme – respondió Kyu con inocencia fingida – ¿De qué consecuéncias hablas, exactamente?

-Suficiente – respondió Siwon sujetándole la cara y empujándole contra la pared. 

Atacó su boca sin soltar la presión contra sus mejillas. Si le estaba haciendo daño, no parecía notarlo. Kyu se dejó besar, dejándo que Siwon controlara su cuerpo como si fuera un muñeco. No se resistió en absoluto, pero tampoco parecía tener intención de participar.

-¿Van a ser así las cosas? – le preguntó Siwon contra la boca.

-Te gusta mandar, ¿no? Pues adelante.

-Si estás jugando conmigo de nuevo… 

La respuesta de Kyu fue agarrarlo de las solapas del smoking y besarlo con fervor. Con ello dejaba claro que no estaba jugando, y si lo hacía ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Siwon lo abrazó con fuerza y se entregó al beso, enredando su lengua con la de Kyu con desesperación. Empezó a tocarlo por todas partes, metiendo las manos por debajo de la chaqueta y acaricándolo como si quisiera arrancarle la camisa.

-Aquí no – dijo Kyu sin aliento.

-No… aquí no. Ven.

Tiró de su brazo y recorrió medio pasillo con Kyu corriendo tras él para adaptarse a su paso. Encontró una puerta, pero estaba cerrada así que continuó sin importarle que Kyu casi no pudiera mantener el equilibrio a causa de las prisas. La siguiente puerta era un cuarto de baño. Serviría. Abrió la puerta y empujó a Kyu dentro. Nada más entrar, cerró por dentro, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en un percha que había en la pared. Se aflojó la pajarita con la mirada fija en Kyu y dio un paso hacia él.

-Como me rechaces ahora, te juro que…

-No voy a hacer tal cosa.

Siwon se lanzó con tanta fuerza contra Kyu que lo empujó contra la pared, pero no pareció notarlo. Se agarró a su cuello y empezó a besarlo por toda la cara. Siwon lo sujetó por las mejillas y le besó los labios hasta abrirlos y colar dentro la lengua. Kyu respondió de inmediato y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Me has estado volviendo loco – le dijo Siwon entre beso y beso. 

-Sí, ¿verdad? 

Siwon se apartó sólo para poder ver su sonrísa perversa. Jamás habría imaginado que fuera de esos a los que les gustaba calentar sólo para divertirse. Y jamás habría soñado que eso le pusiera tan cachondo. 

-Sí, y lo has hecho a propósito. Voy a tener que castigarte – le dijo mientras le sacaba la camisa de dentro de los pantalones.

Kyu se quitó la chaqueta y levantó los brazos para facilitarle la tarea. Comenzó a gemir con los ojos cerrados, tenía la boca entreabierta y asomaba la lengua entre los labios, intentando humedecerlos. Siwon no se resistió a esa visión y volvió a besarlo.

-Tócame – le dijo.

Kyu obedeció y comenzó a acariciarlo. Los hombros, el pecho, la cintura, las caderas. Cuando metió la mano entre ambos cuerpos y le rozó la erección, Siwon echó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó de placer. Ya no había vuelta atrás y estaba loco por seguir hasta el final.

Puso a Kyu de cara a la pared y se pegó a él hasta acomodar su erección entre sus nalgas. Se restregó contra él con desesperación, deseando que entre ellos no hubiera tanta ropa. Llevó las manos hasta el pantalón de Kyu y lo abrió. Coló las manos, agarró su polla y lo masturbó con prisas.

-Tranquilo – escuchó decir a Kyu.

-No puedo estar tranquilo – contestó Siwon con la voz ronca -. Quiero follarte ahora.

Estaba tan acelerado que no paraba de mover las manos por todo su cuerpo, intentando tocarlo en todas partes a la vez, desesperado por acariciar la mayor cantidad de piel posible. Le bajó los pantalones y le agarró el culo con fuerza. 

-No aguanto más, Kyu. Tengo que hacerlo ahora.

-Prepárame un poco antes. Sólo un poco bastará.

Fue lo que hizo. Y efectivamente, bastó con un par de dedos durante poco más de un minuto. Lo penetró con un gemido que se mezcló con el de Kyu y comenzó a follarlo a un ritmo acelerado. Estaba como loco, no podría contenerse mucho y tampoco quería hacerlo. Siguió masturbando a Kyu mientras le acariciaba el vientre y la ingle con la mano libre.

-Estoy a punto de correrme, Kyu. No puedo más. 

-Hazlo.

-No. No hasta que lo hagas tú. Venga, ¡córrete, Kyu!

Kyu dejó de caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Siwon y este aprovechó para morderle el cuello, la oreja, la mandíbula. Estaba al límite de su resistencia y si Kyu no terminaba pronto…  
Escuchó su jadeo ahogado y sintió cómo su polla se tensaba en su mano. El líquido espeso salpicó la pared y le manchó las manos. Aquello fue lo que necesitó para dejarse llevar y correrse él también en su interior.

Descansó la cabeza contra su hombro, extenuado y con las piernas flojas de pronto. Si no hubiera estado fuertemente agarrado a Kyu, se habría desplomado. Ambos respiraban con agitación, aún sin poder moverse, y así era perfecto, pensó Siwon. Podría quedarse así toda la noche, pero Kyu no tenía los mismo planes. 

-Necesito cambiar de postura, Siwon. 

-Sí, claro.

Se apartó de él y sintió las piernas temblar. Enseguida se recuperó y empezó a limpiarse tal y como estaba haciendo Kyu. Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, entregados al aseo personal y a adecentar sus ropas antes de salir de allí. 

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? 

Kyu asintió mientras se secaba las manos y se las pasaba por el pelo, intentando peinarse un poco.

-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

-¿No puedo?

-¡Claro! Y me legro de que haya sido así. Pero no termino de entenderlo. ¿Qué ha cambiado para que hayas cambiado de idea?

Kyu lo ignoró durante unos segundos, mientras se ponía la pajarita mirándose al espejo del baño.

-Te vi con Eun Hyuk.

En un principio no entendió de qué hablaba.

-¿Que me viste con Eun Hyuk? No sé… - de pronto recordó su encuentro en su despacho y entendió - ¿Nos viste en el despacho? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

-Eso es – Kyu estaba tranquilo y ni siquiera lo miraba.

-Espera un momento… - Siwon no quería ni pensar que lo que estaba pensando fuera cierto. Aquel tío no estaba tan loco. ¿O sí? - ¿Has hecho esto porque me viste con Eun? ¿Es eso lo que me estás queriendo decir? 

No recibió respuesta y eso lo hizo estallar.

-¡Tú… tú estás enfermo! No te entiendo, ¿ha sido por celos, por joder? ¿Por qué? 

-Haga lo que haga, ese Eun Hyuk parece meterse en medio siempre. 

-¡¿En medio de qué?! – gritó Siwon – Tú y yo no tenemos nada, Kyu. Tú mismo lo dijiste. ¿Qué te importa si me veo con Eun o con cualquiera? Además, Eun es mi amigo y en calidad de amigo estaba allí.

-Estábais abrazados.

-¡Los amigos también se abrazan, Kyuhyun! 

-Bueno, da igual – Se giró para salir del baño pero Siwon lo sujetó por un brazo. 

-¿Que da igual? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me voy a dejar usar, Kyu? Me has utilizado dos veces, no habrá una tercera. 

-Bien, así será entonces. 

Siwon lo dejó escapar. Se quedó allí dentro durante un buen rato después de que lo dejara solo. No tenía ganas de salir, mucho menos de regresar a la fiesta. Salió mucho tiempo después, abatido y cansado, y salió por la puerta de servicio. Se subió a su coche y salió como una bala del aparcamiento. Fue un milagro que llegara a casa sano y salvo.

##### Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

##### Capítulo 8

Despertarse después de una noche de pasión siempre era agradable. Ese cansancio agradable, ese sopor por haber dormido sólo a ratos, la fantástica sensación de notar el cuerpo de tu amante descansando a tu lado. Hae se desperezó estirando los brazos y se giró en la cama. Eunhyuk estaba a su lado, totalmente dormido. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la boca abierta. La sábana sólo lo tapaba hasta las caderas y podía ver su pecho desnudo. Era una tentación demasiado grande para dejarla pasar. Se acercó y le lamió un pezón. No recibió respuesta en un principio, pero cuando le mordisqueó la tetilla con los labios Eun reaccionó retorciéndose. 

-Umm… - gimió Eunhyuk.

-¿Aún no estás despierto? Sí que eres duro.

Eun soltó una carcajada sin abrir los ojos y lo rodeó con un brazo para atraerlo más a su cuerpo.

-Sabes que soy duro – dijo Eun con picardía - ¿Te lo demuestro?

-Ya lo tengo más que comprobado.

-¿Entonces no quieres? ¿Y para eso me despiertas? – preguntó con enfado fingido.

-Mira que eres tonto – fue la respuesta de Hae entre risas, dándole un golpe en el pecho.

-¡Auch!

-No te quejes, no te he dado fuerte. ¿Quieres que te dé fuerte?

-A ver si eres capaz.

Empezaron con los juegos y terminaron follando, como de costumbre. La forma en que se entendían era casi mágica. Era más que el contacto físico. Eran las miradas, las palabras que no hacía falta decir, la forma en que cada uno continuaba lo que el otro empezaba sin preguntar. Era pura química. Era amor.

Terminaron rendidos entre las sábanas, envueltos el uno en los brazos del otro. Un buen rato después de acabar, Donghae se apartó sin ganas de Eunhyuk.

-Levántate ya, perezoso – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

-No quiero. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y vuelve aquí. 

-Ya me gustaría, pero tengo que salir.

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

Donghae no respondió hasta salir del baño, con una toalla rodeándole las caderas y el pelo mojado.

-Voy a hablar con Kyu Hyun.

Eun se sentó de golpe en la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? 

-Tengo que hacerlo  
.  
-No lo hagas. Te vas a venir abajo otra vez y si eso pasa te juro que voy a buscar al niñato ese y le piso la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada – lo tranquilizó Hae sentándose en la cama junto a él. Le acarició el pelo y le pasó un dedo por los labios -. Tengo que hablar con él. Después de lo que me dijo Siwon, necesito saber que realmente esa página está pasada también para él. Quiero asegurarme de que no le he jodido la vida tanto como me temía.

-Hae, estas cosas pasan. Cada día, en todo el mundo, y la gente sigue adelante con sus vidas porque es lo que hay que hacer. Duele, claro, pero todo pasa.

-Y es de eso de lo que me quiero asegurar. Kyu es fuerte aunque no lo parezca, pero sobre todo es muy sincero. Si escucho de su boca que todo está bien, lo creeré.

Eunhyuk se levantó de la cama y se paseó por la habitación totalmente desnudo antes de coger algo de ropa del vestidor. Se paró delante de Hae y lo hizo levantarse de la cama.

-Prometeme que no va a pasar nada – le dijo abrazándolo.

-Prometido. Estaré de vuelta antes de que termines de ducharte.

-Exagerado. Yo me ducho muy deprisa.

-¡Pues entonces más vale que me vaya ya! 

Eun lo vio corretear por el cuarto buscando ropa y poniéndosela mientras hacía el tonto. Hae era como un crío; igual de payaso, igual de simple e igual de inocente. Esperaba que aquel encuentro no acabara en lágrimas de nuevo.

 

 

 

Kyu llevaba en el estudio desde temprano. Tenía trabajo que hacer y después de todo un fin de semana encerrado en su hotel sin hacer nada tenía que ponerse las pilas. Un fin de semana después de una fiesta que quería olvidar y recordar a la vez. Se había reprendido por lo que le había hecho a Siwon tantas veces que ya le resultaba hasta irreal todo lo que había pasado. Porque nunca, jamás, había hecho algo así, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en esa clase de persona? Tal vez siempre había sido así sólo que no había tenido oportunidad de dejarlo salir. Una serpiente no sabe que es un mal bicho hasta que no le clava los dientes a alguien por primera vez. 

Estaba demasiado disperso y eso no era bueno para su trabajo. Intentó centrarse, pero parecía que no iba a poder ser esa día. Escuchó la puerta del estudio y levantó la cabeza a ver quién era.

Era Siwon.

-Buenos días – dijo tensándose un poco.

Siwon le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Se mantuvo a distancia, con las manos en los bolsillos. Le llamó la atención que no llevara traje, sino un atuendo más informal, aunque sin dejar de lado su estilo elegante y sobrio.

-¿No trabajas hoy? – le preguntó observando su ropa con detenimiento.

-Sí, pero no aquí. Me voy de viaje.

-¿De… de viaje? ¿A dónde?

-Tengo asuntos de negocios que atender en Beijing.

-¿Te vas a China? – no quiso mostrarse demasiado impactado. Para disimular, trasteó un poco en su ordenador pero sin hacer nada en realidad.

-Así es.

-¿Mucho tiempo? – preguntó Kyu fingiendo aún indiferencia.

-Una semana. Tal vez dos. No sé bien.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Kyu no quería levantar la vista de su trabajo y Siwon no se movía. Deseó que se marchara de una vez, así podría pensar con detenimiento si aquella información le había entristecido o no, porque no estaba seguro.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

La pregunta le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Ir con él? ¿Pero…?

-¿Qué has dicho? – le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Eso, que si quieres venir.

-Siwon…

-No pienses mal. Sólo como amigos. No me gusta viajar solo.

Pero su postura decía otra cosa. Parecía ansioso y cualquiera diría que podría echarse a llorar si la respuesta era no. Kyu no podía sentirse peor. Después de lo que le había hecho, estaba allí como si nada hubiera pasado, ofreciéndole un viaje que no merecía compartir con él.

-Después de lo que te hice…

-No importa – se apresuró a cortarlo Siwon -. Me gustas, Kyu. No me preguntes por qué, pero así son las cosas. Si tiene que ser así entre nosotros… Bueno, mejor que nada.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? Siwon, te he utilizado. Soy despreciable. 

-Pero lo entiendo. Lo he entendido todo, pensándolo bien este fin de semana, te comprendo. Cada uno reacciona de una forma ante la traición. Tú te estás defendiendo atacando primero, en el fondo es una reacción comprensible.

-¡Siwon, que te he utilizado! – le gritó Kyu poniéndose de pie de un salto -. No tiene nada que ver con lo que ha pasado entre Hae y yo. Me he aprovechado de que estabas cerca para desquitarme del mundo, porque siempre he sido correcto y he hecho lo que se esperaba de mí. ¡Y me han pagado engañándome! Kyu Hyun siempre ha sido un niño bueno, hasta ahora. ¡Y me siento de puta madre así!

Siwon escuchó la parrafada de un tirón, sin interrumpirlo. Sólo cuando hubo acabado mostró alguna reacción. Sacó algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-Aquí te dejo el billete de avión… Por si cambias de opinión.

-¡Joder, Siwon! ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?

-Pues no – le dijo con desparpajo -. Sólo he oído a un niño llorando porque no recibe la atención que desea. Tú crees que me has estado usando, pero en el fondo lo que has estado haciendo todo el tiempo es reclamar atención. Te ha dolido tanto sentirte rechazado que ahora necesitas que te presten atención de nuevo, justo como haría un niño; portándose mal. Pero la maldad no nace de pronto. Tú no eres así, Kyu, y me gustaría estar a tu lado cuando te des cuenta. Pero eso lo tienes que decidir tú. – empujó el billete por la mesa hasta dejarlo delante de él – El avión sale a las tres. Estaré esperándote. 

-No esperes. No iré.

Pero Siwon ya no le escuchaba porque ya se había marchado. Se sentó de nuevo en su silla y miró el billete de avión. No iba a utlizarlo. No iba a ir, nunca.

Pero si tan decidido lo tenía, ¿por qué se encontraba tan mal?

 

 

Donghae tocó a la puerta antes de entrar, pero no esperó respuesta. Asomó la cabeza y preguntó:

-¿Puedo pasar?

Kyu levantó la cabeza como si no supiera de dónde venía la voz. Estaba muy pensativo.

-¿Molesto? - Preguntó cuando no obtuvo respuesta -. Puedo volver en otro momento.

-No, no. Pasa.

Entró con cautela, como si temiera molestarlo de verdad. Hae no sabía muy bien qué hacer con las manos y decidió metérselas en los bolsillos.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó para romper el hielo. La pregunta daba lugar a una respuesta amarga y lo sabía, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

-Bien. ¿Y tú? – fue la sorprendente respuesta.

-También bien. 

Aquello se iba a convertir en un diálogo de besugos si no cogía el toro por los cuernos y decía lo que había ido a decir. Suspiró y empezó a hablar.

-Kyu, yo… Vengo a disculparme. Te he hecho mucho daño y no me lo puedo perdonar. Sé que ya no sirve de nada, pero no quiero que estés mal. No te mereces lo que hice. Supongo que el amor es egoísta, después de todo. Nunca quise traicionarte, pero me enamoré y…

-Vale – lo cortó Kyu -. No hace falta que me cuentes todo eso otra vez, Donghae. Lo entiendo. Tampoco tienes que pedirme disculpas, de verdad. Ya pasó.

-¿De verdad estás bien?

No pudo evitar notar que estaba evasivo y poco centrado. Parecía distraído.

-Hae… ¿Cómo supiste que estabas haciendo lo correcto cuando elegiste a Eunhyuk?

Se quedó algo descolocado. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa y a qué venía? Aún así contestó. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-No lo sé. Supongo que es el corazón el que decide. Cuando lo escuchas una vez… Ya no hay marcha atrás. 

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Kyu echarse a llorar. Se maldijo interiormente. No debería haber ido allí a removerlo todo. Se acercó a él sin pensarlo y lo abrazó por los hombros para consolarlo.

-No hagas esto, Kyu – dijo con la voz rota -. No puedo verte llorar. Si llego a saber que te ibas a poner así…

-Soy un ser humano despreciable, Hae. 

Kyu no tenía consuelo. Se abrazó a Donghae y siguió llorando como un crío.

-Kyuhyun, por favor. No digas eso. 

-¡Lo soy! He dejado que mis heridas me conviertan en un monstruo. No merezco ni tus disculpas ni las de nadie. 

¿Qué podía decirle en un momento así? Sospechaba que aquel berrinche no tenía nada que ver con él, pero no iba a dejarlo así de ninguna manera.

-No sé por qué estás diciendo algo así, pero estoy seguro que no es para tanto. Y si es eso lo que crees, siempre tienes tiempo de rectificar. Sea lo que sea lo que has hecho, tendrá arreglo.

Kyu levantó la cabeza como si hubiera visto la luz al final del tunel de pronto.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Puedo rectificar, puedo arreglarlo. 

-Claro que sí – le dijo sin entender del todo bien aún. Si era eso lo que necesitaba oir, pues por él conforme.

Lo empujó de pronto, apartándolo. Parecía haber dejado atrás el llanto y sonreía casi como un loco. 

-¡Claro que sí! Gracias, Donghae. Muchas gracias.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo. Aún no se había repuesto cuando vio que volvía y cogía algo de la mesa. 

-Casi lo olvido – dijo agitando algo en la mano -. Deséame suerte, Hae.

-¡Suerte! – le gritó mientras lo veía salir disparado.

 

 

 

Siwon escuchó el último aviso para embarcar. Echó un vistazo más hacia atrás, a punto de entregar su billete a la azafata del mostrador. Suponía que ya no hacía falta que esperara más. Le entregó el billete y esperó a que le diera paso. Pero entonces escuchó una voz gritar su nombre. ¿O lo estaba imaginando? Se giró y vio a Kyu correr por la terminal. 

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Traía el billete en la mano y lo agitaba en el aire. 

-¡Siwon! – gritó de nuevo - ¡Espera!

-Kyu… - dijo para sí, sin poder creer aún estar viéndolo correr hacia él.

Cuando llegó hasta él, Kyu se paró a coger aire. No podía hablar.

-¿Llego a tiempo? – dijo sin aliento.

-Por los pelos. 

Se miraron a los ojos y no fueron capaces de decir nada más. Siwon sonreía y Kyu lo imitó sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Tiene que embarcar, señor – escucharon decir a la azafata.

-Sí, sí. Enseguida – le dijo sin mirarla. Seguía con la vista clavada en Kyu – Entonces… ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos? 

-Nos vamos – le contestó con seguridad. 

-¿Estás seguro?

-Lo he pensado bien y me he dado cuenta de que no podría vivir sin ti. Pero sin más putadas, palabra. Vas a conocer al verdadero Kyu, como tú querías.

Siwon lo cogió de la mano. Kyu intentó soltarse, avergonzado por si los veía alguien, pero Siwon no cedió y continuó agarrandolo fuerte. Le quitó el billete de la mano y se lo entregó a la azafata. 

-Estamos listos. Disculpe.

Seguían de la mano cuando caminaban hacia el avión. 

-Oye, no llevo nada de equipaje – dijo Kyu.

-No te preocupes. Allí compraremos lo que necesites.

-No necesitaré mucho, de todos modos. Tal vez pase más tiempo sin ropa que con ella.

Siwon paró en seco y lo miró con sorpresa. 

-¿Hablas en serio? 

-Totalmente. Me he portado muy mal contigo y merezco el castigo de quedarme encerrado en el hotel todo el tiempo que quieras. Desnudo. Y atendiéndote cuando lo pidas.

Siwon empezó a correr hacia el avión. Habría ido corriendo hasta Beijing si hubiera hecho falta sólo por ver cumplida la promesa de Kyu. Porque la cumpliría, estaba seguro. Ya se encargaría él de que así fuera

##### Fin


End file.
